Ni un segundo más
by SandyT21
Summary: Años después del viaje por Kalos, Serena se da cuenta de que la vida de fama y fortuna que lleva como Reina de Kalos no es suficiente para ser feliz, motivo por el cual decide ir en búsqueda de cierto azabache que cautivó su corazón para confesarse definitivamente contra todo pronóstico y obstáculo, aunque dicha labor no será tan fácil.
1. Recuerdos

Hola a todos amigos de FanFiction! Me presento, soy Sandra Torres y este es mi primer fic. Debo decir que me gusta mucho la pareja de Ash y Serena, es mi favorita y al igual que muchos estoy esperando que se haga canon algún día. Me fascinan ambos personajes, me inspiran a escribir historias, y aunque en principio era bastante tímida para animarme a publicar algo, espero ahora hacerlo más a menudo. Sin nada más que decirles, disfruten de la historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a su creador.

 _Ni un segundo más_

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos

 _Fama…_

 _Fortuna…_

 _Reconocimiento…_

 _Amor… no… aun no_

Han pasado ya varios años desde que mi viaje terminó. Muchas alegrías, sonrisas y bastantes emociones que jamás creí llegar a tener. Estar con ellos me llenó el alma de muchas cosas positivas, sobre todo para mi desarrollo como persona y, por qué no, como profesional. Cada uno se lleva una parte especial de mi corazón, pero tú, ay tú, siempre fuiste y serás especial.

Kalos, de donde soy originaria no estaba preparada para la huella que dejó usted señor Ketchum, desde los actos más simples hasta las cosas más arriesgadas, siempre fuiste portada de medios y atracción de miradas. La búsqueda implacable de tu sueño te motivaba, esa personalidad tan decidida, firme, algo alocada, pero sobre todo soñadora; sin duda, no habías cambiado nada.

Desde que nos conocimos en aquel memorable campamento de verano en tu región supe que eras especial. Tal vez era solo una niña en ese entonces, pero juro que dejaste una huella indeleble dentro de mí. Esa caballerosidad, bondad, tu linda sonrisa diciéndome que no me rinda hasta el final flecharon este tonto corazón a una tierna edad. Aunque no tuvimos gran tiempo de relacionarnos, fuiste lo mejor que me paso ese verano; yo no hablaba ni con mi sombra, y cuando empezó el campamento jamás le dirigí la palabra a otros niños.

Te observaba de lejos, eras muy problemático, sinceramente, eras la última persona a la que querría como un amigo… ¡Vaya que estaba equivocada!, porque luego te quise, y te sigo queriendo, pero que seas más que eso… un amigo.

Después del campamento volví a Kalos y mi madre quiso que siga sus pasos como corredora de Rhyhorn. Siempre me llevó a las carreras, la gente la ovacionaba, pero yo quería estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Obligada a practicar, aquellas sesiones me dejaban más que exhausta. Moretones en todo el cuerpo, raspones, los gritos de mi madre, nada de eso estaba dentro de mis planes. Al principio lloraba mucho, no quería más de eso, era muy pequeña y estaba muy asustada, mi madre solo me consolaba, para luego volver con fuerza y seguir practicando. Pasaron los años y había aprendido mucho de esas carreras, aunque me faltaba práctica, ya podía sacar a Rhyhorn a dar unos pasos, para que luego me lance de cara contra el suelo.

A mis 15 años y en una de esas sesiones de largas horas, con la cara llena de raspones decidí acompañar a mi madre a ver televisión, como hacíamos casi siempre, y entonces vi aquellas imágenes que harían que el alma me volviera al cuerpo. Un joven de mi edad, con un atuendo azul, ojos cafés, gorra roja, acompañado de un Pikachu y un Froakie hacía lo impensable escalando la torre Prisma para ayudar a un Garchomp completamente descontrolado. ¡Caramba!, ni siquiera las autoridades tenían las agallas para tal hazaña.

Aunque en un principio juraba que se trataba de una película, todo el lamentable espectáculo llamó mi atención, pero no me preocupó tanto la situación cuando te vi ahí arriba, frente a frente con tus pequeños Pokémon frente a aquel colosal semi legendario.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, en mi mente resonaba una frase: "¿dónde lo he visto, donde lo he visto?", aunque en ese momento tu seguridad me preocupaba mucho más que saber lo otro, después de todo ya habría tiempo para responder esa interrogante.

Contra todo pronóstico y una demostración de trabajo en equipo lograste calmar a Garchomp, todo parecía haberse solucionado, hasta que Pikachu cayó. Sin pensarlo te lanzaste hacia él para salvarlo, cualquiera pensaría que volarías o algo ya que no había mucha razón para lanzarse, o quizás querías morir con él, fue bastante insensato, pero con ello me demostraste las cosas que eres capaz de hacer por aquellos que te importan. Afortunadamente para todos, un Blaziken (mega) logró salvarles la vida. El noticiero hizo un acercamiento a tu rostro… definitivamente, eras tú.

No pude pegar los ojos en toda la noche, estaba muy emocionada, segura de que algo grande iba a pasar, y así fue. Empecé mi viaje junto a mi Fennekin, actualmente Delphox, en busca de aquel entrenador. Sycamore ya había aclarado mis dudas, Ash, estabas aquí, y ahora que te tenía cerca iba en busca de ti. Guarde el pañuelo que me diste con mucho cariño y ahora iba a devolvértelo, o al menos esa era la excusa para verte otra vez.

La travesía no fue muy larga, y cuando llegué no te encontré en tu mejor momento. Me dio mucha pena haber llegado y verte así, sin embargo mis ganas de hablarte al menos hacían que quiera acercarme y hablarte, motivo por el cual tu mochila fue mi garante. Admito que tuve una pequeña decepción cuando en principio no me recordaste, pero sabía que estabas enfocado en otras cosas, te entendí, no quería molestarte, no era el momento para platicar de ello, en ese momento solo me encargaría de darte todo mi apoyo incondicional.

Con mucho esfuerzo ganaste tu primera medalla, me sentí muy feliz por ti, sentí incluso que también era mi victoria, quería correr y abrazarte, felicitarte, pero al final la pena me ganó.

Cuando me invitaste a viajar contigo, juro que fue la sensación más hermosa que haya experimentado. Ahora estaría a tu lado, viajando y conociéndote un poco más, recuperando aquel tiempo perdido después de todos esos años. Aunque fui feliz cuando me invitaste, una euforia total invadió mi cuerpo cuando me recordaste por completo, aquel bello momento de nuestra infancia que guardo siempre en mi corazón.

Después ya vendría la aventura como tal, ustedes siempre con sus convicciones tan claras, y yo, pues estaba viajando únicamente por el placer de estar a tu lado. Me preocupaba no tener un sueño, estar siempre con la indecisión, pero al final con tu ayuda y la de Shauna pude decidirme por los Performers, tanto así que logre desafiar a mi propia madre para seguir el que ahora era mi sueño.

Luchamos mucho para lograr alcanzar nuestros objetivos. Nada es fácil en esta vida y tuvimos que hacer sacrificios. Cuando perdí en mi debut sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, sin embargo hay que tomar decisiones, y ese día me juré a mí misma que no volvería a pasar, por ello también cambié mi imagen, como motivo de mostrarme ahora como alguien más decidida, más avezada y sobre todo más segura, pero siempre recordando cual fue el motivo por el que empecé mi viaje, representado en ese lindo listo azul que ahora llevo conmigo a todos lados.

Logramos vencer tantos obstáculos, ganaste tus batallas de gimnasio, y yo lo mismo con mis demás presentaciones. Aunque desafortunadamente logré sentir el sabor de la derrota, esta vez no se sentía tan amargo.

Mi competición empezó primero, había practicado mucho, logré llegar hasta la final para finalmente enfrentarme a Aria, la ganadora sería la Reina de Kalos, y después de una gran contienda el jurado decidió que Aria debía continuar con su reinado. Estaba muy triste, pero de alguna forma satisfecha conmigo misma, hubiera preferido otro resultado, pero sentí que dimos todo de nosotros, y de forma especial, para mi grupo de amigos yo era la ganadora.

Después de ello recibo una propuesta de Yashio, famosa performer retirada, quería representarme, afirmaba que podía ayudarme a llegar lejos, honestamente era la oportunidad de mi vida, pero ello implicaba separarme de mi grupo, de mis amigos… de ti. Para fortuna o tal vez infortunio mío, Yashio me dio tiempo para darle una respuesta hasta después de la liga, sabía que era lo que yo sentía, no era tonta, sus años de experiencia le ayudaban a darse cuenta de las cosas, y así lo hice.

Empezó la liga y con ello los días más tensos de la vida, aunque en ese momento necesitabas de mi apoyo, no de la carga emocional que estaba llevando a cuestas. Bonnie, la más pequeña del grupo era también la más despierta, sabía que había algo que me estaba atormentando, pero aun así se guardaba las ganas de preguntarme ya que lo más importante ahí era que ganes la liga.

Verte lucha ahí, tan animado, tan decidido y apasionado por lo que haces, me motivaba a seguir mejorando en todo lo que haga, eres alguien sumamente admirable, haces que todo parezca muy fácil, sin embargo, con ello comprendí que tras todo ello hay un gran esfuerzo de por medio, el cual te llevó hasta la final.

Todos estábamos sumamente orgullosos de lo que habías logrado hasta ahora, en Kalos ya eras un héroe, desde lo de Garchomp hasta la destrucción del Team Flare, ya habías logrado mucho en esta región, hacerte con el campeonato sería un evento más, pero para ti era lo más importante, y lo sabíamos muy bien. Después de aquella reunión, Bonnie habla conmigo en privado, sabe que algo me pasa y se reúsa a irse hasta que se lo diga; cuando le cuento lo que me han propuesto salta de alegría y me abraza, se siente feliz, pero a la vez comprende mi tristeza. Su consejo al final fue que hable contigo, te diga lo que siento y con ello decida por fin la propuesta de Yashio, sin embargo no es tan fácil como parece.

Llega el gran día y todos estamos emocionados, estabas a punto de dar tu batalla final, una muy pareja que al final los dejó con un Pokémon a cada uno. Siempre he admirado el poder de las mega-evoluciones, y tu rival tenía una de esas, fue una dura pelea, pero al final, ese temible poder se sobrepuso a tu confianza en tus amigos Pokémon.

A pesar del resultado, te ganaste una ovación enorme de todo el público, incluso de la misma Diantha, quien observaba atentamente la batalla. Ese día no saliste como un perdedor, sino como alguien digno, el héroe que nunca se rinde y que estaba dispuesto a aceptar que este era un peldaño más para alcanzar su sueño. Bien, la liga había terminado, y al perder te irías a otra región, no podía aguantar más la tristeza sobre humana que guardaba en mi corazón, Bonnie solo me abrazaba mientras Clemont miraba un tanto confundido.

Te felicitamos, no pude resistir la emoción, te abracé, sentí tu pena como si fuera mía, sabía lo que iba a pasar, era inevitable; correspondiste el abrazo y me brindaste una sonrisa a pesar de que en el fondo estabas destrozado. Así paso la noche y ya era momento de hacer nuevos planes. Clemont y Bonnie volverían a ciudad Luminalia, tú tenías planes en otros lugares, y yo, pues aquella propuesta.

El día de tu partida te fue a despedir mucha gente, líderes de gimnasio, amigos que hicimos durante el viaje, todos estaban ahí, mi vergüenza era cada vez más grande al saber que todos ellos podrían ver mi posible confesión, sin embargo decidí hacerlo personalmente. Cuando hablamos no pensé que te adelantarías a las cosas, y mucho menos que Yashio te informaría la propuesta, fuiste muy sincero, me apoyaste y me dijiste que persiga mi sueño, ya que eso era lo que quería hacer, que luche por ello ya que él haría lo mismo en su camino por ser un maestro Pokémon. No tenía corazón para hablar, mucho menos para confesar mis sentimientos, me sentí muy mal, pero cuando pronunciaste esas palabras juro que me sentí renacer: _"Aunque me vaya a otra región, nunca olvidaré todo lo que viví aquí, ha sido genial toda esta experiencia. Te voy a extrañar mucho, pero debemos seguir para lograr lo que tanto anhelamos. Serena, prométeme que lucharás por tu sueño y no lo dejarás ir"._

 _"_ _Lo prometo Ash, te lo prometo"_

 _…_

 _…_

Las lágrimas se dibujan en mi rostro cada vez que vuelvo a recordar todo lo que hemos pasado. La imagen tan dolorosa de ver tu avión partir con otro rumbo, ver cómo te alejabas de mí es algo que hasta ahora me toca el corazón.

Pude al final, con la gran asesoría y orientación de Yashio, convertirme en Reina de Kalos, y ahora puedo comprender perfectamente como Aria se sentía. Ser acosada prácticamente a diario, tanto por fans y paparazzis, las sesiones de fotos, las presentaciones en pasarela, actuación, vivir prácticamente oculta y disfrazada en esos pocos momentos libres que tengo, ya no recuerdo la última vez que fui yo misma, pero ¡ey! Este era mi sueño, ¿no?, esto era lo que quería ¿no?, entonces, ¿por qué siento que no soy feliz?

Juro que cada año por mi cabeza pasa la alocada idea de querer renunciar o perder a propósito para tener algo de tiempo para mí, pero esas decisiones son egoístas, además no estaría siendo justa conmigo misma si quiero algo así.

Ya no recuerdo ni la última vez que vi a mis amigos. Tengo por ahí el número de Shauna, que es a quien más veo por la propia profesión. En un par de ocasiones he podido visitar a mis amigos Clemont y Bonnie, quienes siempre están pendientes de mis presentaciones, pero solo puedo verlos de lejos.

Ay Ash, no sé dónde estarás, hace ya muchos años que no nos vemos, 5 para ser exactos. Juro que quiero saber de ti. He tratado de buscarte por varios medios, pero por lo visto es difícil ubicarte. Una fuente me dijo que ahora mismo estas afrontando un nuevo desafío, pero aun así, si consiguiera tu número, tal vez eso alegraría por completo esta angustia que tanto me carcome.

Lo he decidido, voy a tratar de encontrar tu número de cualquier forma, tengo que hablar contigo, escuchar un "hola" al menos, creo que estaría más tranquila con ello.

…

…

¿?: ¿Hola?

Serena: Sí, hola Bonnie, ¿cómo estás?

Bonnie: Serena, que sorpresa, me da mucho gusto saber de ti, te has vuelto algo ingrata con el paso de los años jaja.

Serena: Jeje, bueno, no es eso, es solo que llevo una carrera bastante ocupada.

Bonnie: Lo sé, estaba bromeando, soy consciente de lo ocupada que estás.

Serena: Bueno, no quiero hablar mucho de mí, cuéntame, ¿cómo vas con tu viaje?

Bonnie: Bastante bien, en unos días parto a la región de Kanto, quiero probar suerte con la liga de allá.

Serena: ¿Irás a Kanto?

Bonnie: Así es.

Serena: Kanto…

Bonnie: Oh, ya veo. Aún lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Serena: (Llorando) Sí… lo amo… maldita sea, lo amo…

Bonnie: ¿No has vuelto a tener contacto con él desde que se fue?

Serena: Para nada, no sé dónde estará, con quién estará ni nada por el estilo.

Bonnie: ¿Quieres mucho hablar con él?

Serena: Creo que es más que obvio.

Bonnie: Serena, hace unos días le comenté al profesor Sycamore que iría a Kanto, y él me paso el número de la madre de Ash. Si quieres puedo dártelo para que tú misma le preguntes.

Serena: Sí Bonnie, por favor, dámelo.

Bonnie: Está bien, pero por favor, con mucha cautela.

Serena: Muchas gracias Bonnie, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.

Bonnie: No hay de que, eres como mi hermana y no soporto verte sufrir así.

Serena: En cuanto tenga alguna respuesta te avisaré. Mucha suerte en tu viaje.

Bonnie: Gracias Serena, cuídate mucho.

Serena: Gracias a ti también, un fuerte abrazo para Clemont.

Bonnie: Esta bien, ¡nos vemos!

…

…

Ya lo tengo, es muy tarde aquí en Kalos, pero por la diferencia de horarios es un tanto más temprano en Kanto, bien, aquí vamos.

…

…

…

*En Kanto*

¿?: ¿Hola?

Serena: ¿Sí?, buenas noches, ¿es la casa de la familia Ketchum?

¿?: Sí, ¿con quién desea hablar?

Serena: ¿Se encuentra la señora Delia?

Delia: Ella habla, quien es usted señorita.

Serena: Señora Delia, ¿Cómo le va?, mi nombre es Serena, yo acompañe a Ash durante su viaje a Kalos.

Delia: ¡Oh!, tú eres la famosa Serena, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Serena: ¿En serio?

Delia: Sí, me contaba las cosas que hacían, y como te esforzabas para lograr realizar tus sueños. Eras muy especial en la vida de mi hijo.

Serena: (Rompe en llanto)

Delia: ¿E-estas bien? ¿Dije algo malo?

Serena: (aun llorando) No, no es nada, solo que su hijo también fue muy importante para mí, hasta ahora lo es.

Delia: ¿Hace cuánto no lo ves?

Serena: Desde que el viaje terminó, hace cinco años.

Delia: Por Arceus, eso es mucho tiempo.

Serena: Sí, mi profesión me ha alejado de muchas personas, estoy muy ocupada con tantos asuntos que me duele haber perdido contacto, sobre todo con él.

Delia: Ay mi niña, ya veo lo especial que mi Ash es para ti. Créeme que sé cómo te sientes, es muy duro para una madre ver a su hijo partir todo el tiempo a un nuevo lugar y no tenerlo cerca de mí, sobre todo porque es mi único hijo, es todo lo que tengo en este mundo (empezaba a lagrimear).

Serena: Sra. Delia, yo…

Delia: Perdóname, a veces me pongo sentimental. Pero bueno, así es la vida. Serena, no hace falta que digas nada, es obvio que mi hijo es parte de ti, pero quiero preguntarte ¿desde cuando estás enamorada de él?

Serena: (Sonrojada) Desde siempre, desde que me salvó cuando me perdí durante el campamento del Profesor Oak hace ya mucho tiempo.

Delia: Espera, ¿Campamento del Profesor Oak?, ya veo porque te me hacías tan familiar, tú eras la bella niña del sombrero de paja, esa pequeña de la que mi Ash no dejaba de hablar cuando era pequeño, de cómo la salvó y la llevó a que la curen.

Serena: ¿Ash hablaba de mí desde esos tiempos? Jamás me lo dijo.

Delia: Así es, y veo que ahora eres toda una hermosa jovencita con una carrera.

Serena: Sí, durante nuestro viaje su hijo me enamoró inconscientemente más y más de él, con cada acción, cada frase, cada gesto, en verdad daría lo que fuera por hablar con él otra vez.

Delia: Se ve que lo amas mucho.

Serena: Así es señora Delia, lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Delia: Mi Ash no ha tenido pretendientes desde hace ya un tiempo, además estoy segura de que se alegrará en cuanto sepa que me he hablado contigo.

Serena: ¿Dónde está Ash ahora mismo?

Delia: Actualmente es el Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera, le ofrecieron ese puesto hace ya varios años por haber superado todos los desafíos.

Serena: ¿En serio?

Delia: Así es, ahora mismo está preparándose para entrar en la liga de campeones y luego postular a su maestría.

Serena: Entonces ¿Ash está en Kanto?

Delia: Así es, solo que su locación es variable debido a que es una plataforma móvil.

Serena: ¿Usted cree que pueda darme su número?

Delia: Mi niña, puedo dártelo con mucho gusto, pero soy de la idea de que hables personalmente con él, ya llevas muchos años sin decirle lo mucho que deseas estar con él.

Serena: Tiene razón, pero mi trabajo me impide tantas cosas…

Delia: Sé lo abrumada que debes estar, pero siendo sincera, es ahora o nunca, no puedes vivir así, sufres mucho guardando esos sentimientos para ti misma.

Serena: Sí… pero no sé qué hacer con Yashio…

Delia: Mi niña, cuando alguien quiere algo, lucha por ello, con mucha pasión y sobre todo dando hasta el último suspiro. Las cosas más valiosas son aquellas que más esfuerzo requieren. Demuestra todo lo que estas dispuesta a hacer por ganarte el corazón de mi hijo. Por mi parte ya tienes mi bendición (le guiña el ojo).

Serena: (Sonrojada) Tiene razón señora Delia, ya han pasado muchos años y no voy a dejar pasar un momento más. Iré por Ash aunque tenga que enfrentarme a Yashio. Gracias por todo, por sus palabras y por la motivación.

Delia: Descuida pequeña, eres la primera que ha tenido la gentileza de llamarme y decirme lo mucho que me importa Ash, puedo sentir que lo tuyo si es amor verdadero, y no te preocupes que te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

Serena: Muchas gracias señora Delia, en verdad no sé cómo agradecerle.

Delia: Con cuatro nietos me basta y me sobra.

Serena: (Super sonrojada) E-está bien, nuevamente, gracias por todo.

Delia: No hay nada que agradecer, cuídate mucho, te espero.

Serena: De acuerdo, ¡hasta luego!

…

…

Eso era lo que necesitaba, ahora sí, a luchar por lo que quiero. Hablaré con Yashio, no importa lo que pase, estoy muy motivada y definitivamente no me rendiré hasta el final, solo espera por mí.

 **Bien chicos, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. Estoy súper emocionada y espero que si la historia les ha gustado me dejen un follow, favoritos, o un review. Agradecimiento especial a MesserStone por animarme a publicar en este sitio y también por ayudar a hacer las correcciones necesarias y otras cosas más, recomiendo se pasen por su ff, tiene historias muy buenas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Que pasen un feliz año nuevo! :D**


	2. A por tu encuentro

¡Hola mi gente bonita! Les saluda Sandra Torres en otro episodio más de esta bella historia Amourshipping. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por darle esta oportunidad a la historia, me siento muy emocionada de saber que ya hay un grupo de personas a las que les gusta mi estilo y sobre todo el fic. Agradecimientos y un mensaje muy importante al final. Sin más, disfrutemos juntos de la historia.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertence. Todos los derechos a su autor.

* * *

Capítulo2: A por tu encuentro

 ** _En Kanto_**

Árbitro: ¡Typhlosion no puede continuar! ¡Charizard es el ganador!, ¡la victoria es para el cerebro de la frontera Ash Ketchum!

Ash: Buen trabajo Charizard, te mereces un buen descanso. Hey Jimmy, excelente batalla.

Jimmy: Gracias Ash, aún me falta mucho para lograr superarte, pero seguiré entrenando fuerte. Espero puedas concederme la revancha.

Ash: Tenlo por seguro (se acerca y le da la mano).

Jimmy: Perfecto (corresponde el saludo).

¿?: Gran batalla la de hace un rato muchacho.

Ash: ¿uh? Ah, Scott eres tú. Y que lo digas, Jimmy ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que vino a retarme, aunque debe corregir algunas cosas y seguir perseverando. Se está haciendo muy fuerte.

Scott: Y que lo digas, me ha sorprendido bastante su nivel y el de sus Pokémon. Por cierto Ash, muy aparte de Jimmy, ¿Qué tal han estado los demás retadores?

Ash: Para serte sincero, Jimmy es el que tiene más nivel, supera a los otros y por mucho. En estos meses hubo como 10 retadores, ninguno de ellos me ha dado una batalla espectacular, y esa experiencia no me sirve de mucho para el reto por el que me estoy preparando.

Scott: Entiendo, pero aun así sabes que ser Cerebro de la Frontera también te está dando mucho prestigio.

Ash: No lo hago por el asunto del prestigio, sino por algo mucho más personal. Sabes que antes de llegar aquí no había ganado una sola liga regional, es por eso que estoy entrenado, para cobrarme esa pequeña revancha y luego entrar a la Liga de Campeones.

Scott: Creo que ahora si estoy entendiendo tus propósitos.

Ash: Gracias, aunque estoy considerando seguir entrenando lo que queda de este año para entrar nuevamente a la liga Kanto. Según las normas del comité Pokémon, ya no necesito reunir nuevamente las medallas, simplemente tengo que registrarme y esperar hasta que la liga empiece.

Scott: ¿Planeas seguir entrenando todo lo que queda de este año?

Ash: Así es, ¿hay algún problema?

Scott: Muchacho has estado entrenando desde que empezaste tu labor aquí, ya van poco más de cinco años, y en estos incluso te has privado de tus vacaciones. Creo que deberías relajarte un poco, ya sabes, salir un rato, visitar a tus amigos, no sé, alguna forma de distraerte.

Ash: Agradezco tu preocupación pero te juro que estoy bien. Sigo entrenando a mi ritmo y mis Pokémon ya están acostumbrados así que supongo que eso no implica problema alguno.

Scott: Mi preocupación eres tu muchacho, has estado aquí entrenando sin cesar, debes descansar un poco. Las únicas veces que sales de aquí es para visitar a tu madre, cosa que está bien, pero debes pensar un poco en ti, relajarte un poco por tu propio bien.

Ash: Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, reflexionando un poco, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a divertirme o alguna otra actividad más que entrenar y entrenar. Supongo que mis Pokémon no me dicen nada debido a mi entusiasmo, pero ahora comprendo que deben estar muy exhaustos.

Scott: Me alegro de que tú mismo te estés dando cuenta que se están sobreexplotando. Ve y tómate unos meses, chico te lo mereces.

Ash: Con que sean un par de semanas me basta y me sobra, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin entrenar, de lo contrario no podré mantener mi ritmo.

Scott: No Ash, te daré tres meses de vacaciones, y esta vez no aceptaré que te prives de estas. Vamos muchacho, es por tu bien. Luego podrás entrenar mucho mejor ahora con tu mente despejada después de ese tiempo de calidad contigo mismo y con tus amigos.

Ash: sí, pero no sé si alguien está disponible para poder hacer alguna actividad.

Scott: Ash, estamos en enero, las personas están de vacaciones ahora mismo, de hecho, tu eres el único además de mí que trabaja de todo el Frente Batalla durante el verano, y lo vienes haciendo desde hace cinco años.

Ash: Bueno, supongo que puedo tomarme unos meses. Pero luego volveré con todo.

Scott: Ash, prométeme que te tomarás este tiempo para ti mismo. Deja de lado por un rato a tus Pokémon, especialmente a Pikachu. Ese pequeño no ha tenido descanso prácticamente desde que iniciaste tu viaje ya que te ha acompañado a todas las regiones a las que has ido.

Ash: En eso tienes razón. Pikachu es de todos quien más se merece relajarse.

Scott: Así me gusta. Dedícate a hacer otras actividades, y quien sabe, de paso quizás hasta consigues una novia.

Ash: Y yo que pensaba que tenía suficiente con mi madre molestándome por ese tema, ella incluso quiere que me case de una vez, por Arceus tengo recién 22 años.

Scott: Ash, sabes que es verdad, has tenido muchas pretendientes pero no le has hecho caso a ninguna, ni a las chicas de Unova, las cuales son preciosas por cierto.

Ash: ¿Quién? ¿Alice y Natalie? Sí, son muy lindas y hablamos de vez en cuando, pero creo que no son para mí.

Scott: Yo no diría eso, además una vez las escuché hablar sobre ti, les gustas tanto que están dispuestas a compartirte.

Ash: ¿En serio?, con mucha más razón rectifico mi posición. Pero para no dejarte en el aire, hay alguien con quien quiero salir, aunque no la he visto en un tiempo.

Scott: ¿Quién? ¿May?

Ash: May es linda y tenemos mucho en común, pero es una de mis mejores amigas y jamás la podría ver como algo más, y creo que a ella le pasa lo mismo conmigo, además ya tiene a su coordinador pretendiente.

Scott: Entonces, por lo visto no conozco a la chica que quieres invitar.

Ash: Así es, no la conoces, pero me encantaría presentártela, a ti y sobre todo a mi madre.

Scott: Se ve que es alguien muy especial. Bueno, si aún no la conozco, al menos déjame saber su nombre.

Ash: Jajaja, está bien, su nombre es…

…

…

…

 _Mientras tanto en Kalos, específicamente en un lujoso departamento de ciudad Luminalia-_

¿?: ¡SERENAAAAAAAAA!

Serena: (cae de su cama) Q-que, ¿qué paso? Ah, Shauna, eras tú.

Shauna: Claro que soy yo, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?

Serena: (mira su celular) 10:15 a.m. Por Arceus, ¡25 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS!

Shauna: Sí, son las 10:15 a.m. eso significa que debiste estar lista desde hace más de una hora para la sesión de fotos de la revista de Pokemodas. Yashio-san me mandó a buscarte, estaba muy preocupada porque no llegabas ni contestabas el celular. Date prisa y alístate, la maquilladora nos está esperando.

Serena: (Corría y buscaba su ropa) Sí, lo siento, ya voy, ya voy.

Shauna: ¿Por qué te quedaste dormida? ¿Acaso te trasnochaste?

Serena: Es una historia algo larga, pero te la contaré luego o sino Yashio-san nos castigará.

Shauna: De acuerdo, pero date prisa, la movilidad nos espera afuera.

 _*Al cabo de unos minutos Serena llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles rosados en la cintura, y en la cabeza hizo un pequeño moño con el listón azul que Ash le regaló y se lo puso en la parte izquierda. Su cabello había crecido, pero lo llevaba suelto ya que allá la peinarían *_

Serena: Bien, ya estoy lista, vámonos.

Shauna: No demoraste mucho, pero no olvides tu sombrero y tus gafas, o de lo contrario podrían descubrirnos.

Serena: De acuerdo, pongámonos en marcha.

-Ya en camino-

Shauna: Bien, entonces ¿Qué te pasó?

Serena: Anoche me puse a reflexionar un poco acerca de esto.

Shauna: ¿Qué cosa?

Serena: Esto, esto de ser Reina de Kalos. Me puse a recordar desde el principio, cómo fue que sucedió y todo lo que he luchado junto con Yashio-san para llegar hasta aquí, pero sobre todo recordé mis inicios, también de todas las amistades con las que ya casi ni hablo precisamente por el tiempo que me demanda esto de ser Reina de Kalos, con ello llamé a Bonnie, la cual ahora es entrenadora, se sorprendió mucho, hablamos un rato y mencionó que iría a Kanto, y entonces fue que no pude evitar quebrarme.

Shauna: Ya veo, eso significa que recordaste a Ash, ¿verdad?

Serena: (conteniendo las lágrimas) Así es. Bonnie me vio en muy mal estado y entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba. Me dio el número de la madre de Ash para contactar con ella. Nadie sabe mucho de Ash desde hace tiempo.

Shauna: Tienes razón, ni Tierno, Trevor o Clemont saben tampoco donde estará.

Serena: Así es, entonces con ese dato decidí llamar a la madre de Ash. Hable con ella y le dije cómo me sentía. Me comprendió y me dijo que estaría encantada de recibirme, y sobre todo de que hable con Ash.

Shauna: Entonces, ¿te dio su número o algo?

Serena: No, pero me dijo algo muy cierto, que sería mejor que me confiese a Ash personalmente, ya he dejado pasar muchos años y de verdad quiero hacerlo.

Shauna: ¿Quieres decir que estas dispuesta a dejar todo por Ash? ¿no crees que es algo imprudente esa decisión? ¿Yashio-san sabe sobre esto?

Serena: Sé que estoy a punto de cometer una locura, pero por mi estabilidad emocional y por mi propio bienestar quiero saber que siente. No es que quiera dejar la vida como Reina de Kalos o mucho menos como performer, pero estoy muy intranquila sin saber qué es lo que siente. Al final de nuestro viaje nunca pude confesar mis sentimientos, y ahora creo que es el momento.

Shauna: Serena, quiero darte un consejo… (Pero el auto se detiene y llegan a su destino). Olvídalo, te lo diré después de acabar esto (decía con un tono serio).

Ambas chicas entran al lugar y estaba todo listo para una sesión fotográfica. Había modelos con distintos vestuarios referidos a las estaciones del año, muchas luces, rebotadores y diferentes fondos.

Yashio: Serena, Shauna, por fin. Vayan a alistarse, ya nos hemos hecho muy tarde, y sobre eso hablare luego contigo Serena.

Serena y Shauna: Sí, Yashio-san.

Serena y Shauna van a ser maquilladas, y luego pasar al tema del vestuario. Una vez maquilladas, empezaron a cambiarse; a Shauna le toco un atuendo de otoño, consistente en una blusa blanca con mangas largas, una malla negra y sobre esta unos shorts de mezclilla, además de un sombrero marrón, y unas zapatillas grises. En cuanto a Serena, su estación era el invierno, y su atuendo consistía en una blusa manga larga blanca con detalles marrones, unos pantalones de color granate, unas botas marrones, y una bufanda de color canela muy claro.

Fotógrafo: Bien, ambas están listas, empecemos la sesión. Primero aquí unas cuantas tomas y luego a los exteriores.

Yashio: Perfecto. Prosigamos entonces.

…

…

…

 ** _En Kanto_**

Scott: No había escuchado nunca de ella, pero por lo visto mantienen una gran amistad.

Ash: Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, y nuestras madres mantienen constante comunicación, es más, cuando éramos pequeños siempre bromeaban con que nos casemos.

Scott: Se podría decir que al menos tienes la bendición de quien podrías ser tu futura suegra.

Ash: Jajaja, tranquilo, solo es una buena amiga, pero quiero salir con ella por los buenos tiempos. Si pasa algo más, sería espectacular, aunque no quiero adelantarme a los hechos.

Scott: Bueno muchacho, te deseo suerte con eso. Recuerda traerla por aquí, sobre todo para que la conozcan los demás cerebros, y tu buen padrino Scott, claro.

Ash: Eso siempre amigo, nunca lo dudes. Bueno, llamaré a mi madre para decirle que ahora mismo iré a Pueblo Paleta.

Scott: Me parece muy bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Ash: Esta bien, de hecho ahora mismo estoy algo cansado como para conducir. Llamo a mi madre y nos vamos.

Scott: Bien, te espero afuera.

…

…

…

Delia: ¿Hola? ¡Ash hijo! ¿Cómo has estado?

Ash: Hola mamá, bastante bien, muy agotado por el tema de los entrenamientos y los retadores, ya sabes, hay que cumplir eficientemente con el trabajo.

Delia: Me alegro mucho hijo. Más bien, te tengo noticias.

Ash: ¿Ah sí? Pues que coincidencia, porque yo también.

Delia: No te creo, bueno, empieza entonces.

Ash: Después de un largo entrenamiento y vacaciones restringidas por mi propia voluntad, Scott decidió que debo darme un descanso, y por tres meses estaré de vacaciones e iré a pasar una temporada a Pueblo Paleta.

Delia: Hijo, que emoción me da esa noticia, por fin decidiste pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con tu madre.

Ash: sí mamá, sé que he sido un hijo muy ingrato, pero ahora tengo un tiempo para recompensártelo.

Delia: Hey, tampoco te olvides de ir a visitar un rato a tus amigos, a esos a los que ya no ves hace tiempo.

Ash: Y que lo digas, de hecho que les caeré un rato. Más bien, quería comentarte otra cosa.

Delia: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ash: Ahora que mencionaste lo de visitar a amistades, he pensado en llamar a alguien para invitarla a salir. De hecho, conoces a su madre de hace ya varios años, y no es de nuestra región.

Delia: No me digas que…

Ash: Así es.

 ** _En Kalos_**

Yashio: Bien señoritas, eso fue todo, gracias por haber venido. Vayan a cambiarse porque la sesión ya terminó. Serena, quédate un minuto por favor, necesito hablarte en el camerino.

Serena: De acuerdo Yashio-san, porque yo también quiero hablar con usted.

(Ya en el camerino)

Yashio: Serena, en tus últimas sesiones te he notado muy apagada en cuanto a tus emociones, y hoy llegaste tarde a esta sesión que es la primera del año. No estamos empezando adecuadamente, siempre has sido muy responsable desde que eres Reina de Kalos, ¿Qué está pasando?

Serena: Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza del día de hoy. Ha sido culpa mía el no haber descansado adecuadamente. Si me nota algo apagada es porque me siento muy cansada, no he tenido mucho descanso que digamos en estos últimos años, tanto así que me puse a pensar en algunas cosas.

Yashio: Serena, entiendo que tu labor es muy pesada, pero sabes que tienes esa responsabilidad. Junto con la campeona, son las personas más influyentes de toda la región. Sabes que ser Reina de Kalos no es cosa fácil, yo lo sé, he estado en tu situación. Me gustaría saber ¿en qué has estado pensando? ¿Qué es eso que tanto te tiene comida la mente?

Serena: Esto Yashio-san, estoy muy agotada, siento que en verdad ya no doy más. No me malinterprete, amo mi labor y mi posición, pero quiero tomarme un descanso. Me he alejado mucho de personas que en verdad me importan, y perder el contacto con ellos me pone muy triste.

Yashio: Admito que has tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas para lograr estar donde estás ahora, pero en algo supongo que tienes razón, y es en el tema de tu agotamiento. Pero, por favor, soy mayor que tú, sé que te pasa algo más, que hay un detonante para que recién vengas a decirme esto.

Serena: Lo hay, y es el punto en que he llegado a pensar que no me siento completamente a gusto con esto.

Yashio: Has luchado por muchos años para mantenerte donde estás ahora. Eres una estrella, Serena, y eres la más importante de toda la región, no puedes perder relevancia, ¿acaso quieres perder todo lo que tienes ahora?

Serena: Con todo respeto Yashio-san, sí, lo haría.

Yashio: (Estupefacta) Aun no me dices el motivo de tu aburrimiento. ¿Es acaso por ese muchacho de Kanto? ¿Es por él verdad?

Serena: Su nombre es Ash, y sí, no lo negaré. Usted sabe que estoy enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, y que estar lejos de él me duele, al mismo nivel que estar lejos de mi madre.

Yashio: ¿Tanto te quería? Tanto así que no le importó decirte que te fueras conmigo.

Serena: Claro que me quería, y estoy segura de que me quiere, tal vez no al punto que yo a él, pero eso no lo sé y me encantaría saberlo. Quería que me fuera con usted y cumpliera mi sueño porque él no sabía que también yo anhelaba muchas cosas con él.

Yashio: Estás siendo exagerada. Aunque debo admitir que me pareció muy galante de su parte dejarte ir conmigo, porqué él, has conocido a muchos chicos que también querían algo serio contigo.

Serena: Es que no quiero a otro hombre en mi vida que no sea él.

Yashio: Entonces, sí tan importante eres para él ¿Por qué nunca se ha preocupado en llamarte, en saber cómo estás, en siquiera decirte hola?

Serena: Es precisamente por el motivo anterior, que yo ahora soy algo "inalcanzable" para muchos, incluso para mis amigos. He perdido contacto con muchos de ellos, no solo con Ash, ya que cada uno está con su propio sueño. Yo ya estoy viviendo el mío y no quiero dejarlo, pero necesito un descanso y aclarar las cosas, aclaras las cosas con Ash. No quiero que crean que me he olvidado de ellos, no quiero que piensen que ahora solo me importa mostrarme y tal, sé que la vida del espectáculo es muy pesada, pero yo también soy un ser humano, me canso, me estreso, tengo emociones, quiero ser yo misma por un rato, solo por un rato, no importa que cosas implique.

Yashio: (Suspirando) Serena… Quiero confesarte algo. Te vi cuando cortaste tu cabello por primera vez después de haber perdido en tu debut. Estabas con tus Pokémon en aquel muelle, y juro que entiendo tu frustración. De todas las performer que he representado, eres la primera que tiene el valor de enfrentarme por una causa que defiende, y en eso superaste a Aria.

Serena: ¿En serio?

Yashio: Sí. Yo supe que a Aria le empezó a desagradar este ambiente, siempre mostraba una sonrisa y aconsejaba a performers novatas, pero ella no predicaba con el ejemplo. Aguantaba mucho, nunca fue capaz de enfrentarse a su representante, pero eso no quitaba que defendiera su título.

Serena: Yashio-san, nunca le he preguntado esto, pero, ¿Por qué decidió retirarse para convertirse en representante?

Yashio: Por dos motivos, la edad y la necesidad de formar adecuadamente a las más jóvenes. Ellas solamente ven el glamour, no saben que detrás de todo ello hay mucho más, sangre, sudor y lágrimas, mucho esfuerzo y sobre todo sacrificios. Me alegro de ver que tanto Aria como tú aprendieron, a regañadientes, dicha lección, pero tú soportaste mucho más y estabas dispuesta a sacrificar más, aunque en principio no fue así, por eso en una ocasión te dije que no tenías lo suficiente para ganarle; cuando lo entendiste supiste que fue lo que traté de decir, e incluso Ash lo entendió cuando hablé con él.

Serena: ¿De veras?

Yashio: Él no quería separarse de ti. Te había tomado muchísimo cariño. Durante nuestra conversación previa a la liga le informé de la situación. Aunque estaba bastante feliz por ti, él sabía que sería muy doloroso separar sus caminos, pero como buen caballero y amigo, entendió que debías luchar por tus sueños. En sus planes, él tenía pensado llevarte a Kanto, que pasen un bonito tiempo de calidad y que te tomes un pequeño receso para respirar nuevos aires, pero te priorizó. Así me hubieras rechazado la invitación, él nunca te hubiera dejado hacerlo.

Serena: ¿Ash hizo eso por mí?

Yashio: Así es Serena, me lo contó todo cuando nos reunimos. Decidí hablar con él porque supe que para ti era muy especial. La forma en cómo se miraban, como se apoyaban e incluso ese cariño mutuo, me mostraron cual era el verdadero motivo de tu disyuntiva. El chico es comprensivo, sabe que era lo que en verdad querías, o al menos eso pensaba.

Serena: ¿Usted cree que hubiera sido diferente si le hubiera declarado mis sentimientos?

¿?: No, hubiera sido exactamente igual.

Serena: Shauna…

Shauna: Yashio-san, lamento intervenir así en la conversación, pero desde hace varios días quería decirle a Serena que no la veía con buen entusiasmo. No le dije nada porque supe que usted se daría cuenta. Más o menos me di una idea de lo que estaba pasando y sabía que habría alguna acción que nos llevaría a hablar ahora. Serena es mi mejor amiga, y tampoco soporto verla mal.

Yashio: Te entiendo Shauna.

Serena: Crees que aunque Ash hubiera sido consciente de mis sentimientos ¿me hubiera dejado ir?

Shauna: Sí Serena, Ash no es una persona egoísta, de hecho, me atrevo a decir que prioriza a los demás por sobre sus necesidades. Cuando lo conocí supe que era un gran chico, y cuando hablábamos siempre sacabas de alguna u otra forma su nombre. Era muy evidente, pero Ash es muy distraído en ese sentido, aunque si se lo hubieras dicho, lo hubiera entendido. En todas las veces que los vi juntos siempre sentí mucha química entre ambos, una atracción mutua, mucho más fuerte de tu lado ya que Ash es inexperto en estos temas, inexperto pero no tonto, o al menos no tanto.

Yashio: Creo que ahora es muy claro el panorama. Ash hubiera priorizado tus sueños, pero hubiera esperado por ti. Haz marcado una huella en su vida así como él lo hizo con la tuya. Aun así Serena, tienes una responsabilidad que no puedes dejar de lado, pero no quiero que tales conflictos internos afecten tu vida y mucho menos tu carrera, así que te daré un periodo de tres meses para relajarte. Será difícil reprogramar tu agenda, pero creo que puedo arreglar eso.

Serena: ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Yashio-san! De verdad yo…

Yashio: Espera. Aun no termino. Durante este tiempo quiero que descanses y medites bien las cosas, sobre todo el tema de Ash porque a pesar de que corresponda a tus sentimientos, tú tienes una carrera la cual no debes abandonar, así que no quiero que renuncies a tus sueños. Recuerda que todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora ha sido a base de puro esfuerzo. Ningun hombre ni nada va a cambiar eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena: (pensativa) De acuerdo Yashio-san.

Yashio: No olvides visitar a tu madre e informarle lo mismo que me acabas de decir. Tienes una carrera Serena, eso nunca lo dejes de lado. (Se retiraba)

Serena: (Alcanza a Yashio y le da un abrazo) Gracias, no la defraudaré otra vez.

Yashio: (Sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo) Nunca lo has hecho y sé que no lo harás (se retira).

Serena: (Abraza a Shauna) ¡Yeiii! ¡Estoy muy feliz!

Shauna: Me alegro mucho por ti Serena. ¿Cuándo te irás?

Serena: Hablaré con Bonnie. Quiero ir a verla, hablarle de lo de hace un rato y ver si podemos viajar juntas a Kanto.

Shauna: ¿Estas segura?

Serena: Sí, después de todo ella fue quien me ayudó a cargar con todo el peso de mi enamoramiento durante el viaje con Ash.

Shauna: De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti (la abraza).

Serena: (Corresponde el abrazo) Lo sé mejor amiga, lo sé.

¿?: Ahí estas mi amor, ¿Cómo está la performer más hermosa del mundo?

Serena: ¡¿Calem?!

…

…

…

 ** _En Kanto_**

Delia: Pues mira qué casualidad. Justo ella me llamó ayer preguntando por ti.

Ash: ¿En serio? No te creo, jajaja pues parece que la llame con el pensamiento. ¿Qué te dijo?

Delia: Pues que quería conversar contigo y verte, ya que hace años no lo hacen, además que por su carrera está bastante ajetreada, y que había una posibilidad de que viniera a decirte algo muy importante.

Ash: ¿Irá a Kanto? Eso sería genial. Entiendo su falta de comunicación, manejar tu propia agencia cinematográfica debe ser difícil, sobre todo en una región tan grande como Unova.

Delia: Debe ser… ¿eh? ¿Agencia cinematográfica? ¿Unova?

Ash: Claro, Liza siempre quiso formar su propia agencia desde que éramos niños. Incluso actuábamos juntos en algunas obras cuando éramos pequeños, ¡qué tiempos!

Delia: Espera Ash, hablabas de Liza, ¿Liza White?

Ash: Claro, ¿de quién más hablaría?, ¿no fue ella quien te llamó?

Delia: (Ay no, metí la pata, y de qué manera) P-pues…

Ash: Déjame adivinar, ¿no quería que me digas que hablaste con ella?

Delia: No Ash, no es eso, es solo que…

Ash: No importa, igual la llamaré y no le diré nada de que hablaron. Más bien, te dejo porque Scott me está esperando. Nos vemos en unas horas, cuídate.

…

…

…

Delia: Ash, no… cuelgues. Ay por Arceus, debo arreglar esto antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.

 _Continuará ..._

* * *

Chicos bellos y hermosos, ¿Cómo han estado?, lamento mucho haber demorado en publicar este capítulo, pero actualmente estoy trabajando y además llevando el inglés en la universidad, lo cual no me da mucho tiempo libre para poder actualizar más seguido. Sin embargo, espero poder hacerlo en mis ratos libres. Para empezar, mi nombre de usuario ahora es SandyT21, debido a que poner mi nombre a secas me parecía muy simplón, así que cuando vean una notificación con ese nombre, sabrán que soy yo.

Estoy muy encantada por los bonitos PM que me ha enviado mucha gente, sobre todo de felicitaciones y motivaciones a seguir escribiendo. Una mención especial para Ivan D por compartir tu sentir conmigo, eso sí que lo aprecio; además de mi senpai MesserStone por todo el apoyo incondicional.

El fic está avanzando a un ritmo bastante bueno, o eso creo yo. Antes de que el mundo arda por lo de Liza y Calem, recuerden que este fic es AMOURSHIPPING, por lo tanto así será, solo que no quiero hacer una trama muy lineal de que se reencuentran, se aman y fin, quiero un poco de salseo, ya sabrán cual es la función de dichos personajes en la historia.

Ahora, empezaré agradeciendo a los followers **AndrickDa2, DarkSoldier41, Ivan D, Lucas DLR, Maria Fernanda365, MesserStone, Namikaze Arata, Rayo de Justicia, Ricky Ketchum, anonima25, diego mmk9twist, fan shipping, fan web, , jeffthechiken, jorgelatina148, kevinashis33, pokemaster824, y thebandicoot123.**

Tambien agradecer a los favorites **AndrickDa2, Ivan D, Juantigrerey, LcasDLR, Maria Fernanda365, MesserStone, Namikaze Arata, Pikach025yoshi, Rayo de Justicia, Ricky Ketchum, Torterrax-99, anonima25, danvanime9000, diego mmk9twist, fan shipping, fanweb, , jorgelatina148, kevinashis33, pokemaster824, usiwusi123, y winphonegt.**

Ahora los reviews (^w^)

\- Mr. Nick Gallade Jasp: ¡Gracias! Sí, es mi primer fic, aún me falta mucho por aprender, espero que sigas la historia. Cuidate, un besito.

\- Winphonegt: ¡Gracias! Nunca he leído Pokeshipping porque nunca me ha gustado, pero supongo que por algo lo dices. Gracias por todo, un besito.

\- Pokemaster824: Gracias por las palabras, me motivan mucho. Descuida, seguiré con lo mío y trataré de mejorar, un besito.

\- Torterrax-99: ¡Gracias! Pues sí, la historia la tenía en mi cabeza desde que salió lo de Yashio, o sea hace muuuuuucho tiempo, solo que era bastante tímida. Gracias por las lindas palabras, un besito.

\- MesserStone: ¡Senpai!, no sé ni cómo agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has dado, desde los consejos hasta la revisión de la historia. Tuve un fail enorme y publiqué la primera versión en lugar de la corregida, por eso tiene varios errores… jajajaja. Sabes que estamos siempre para apoyarnos, y descuida que te ayudaré a aflorar un poco ese lado shippero que todos tenemos. Sí, el asunto de la timidez se va superando poco a poco. Cuidate mucho senpai, un besote.

\- K: Gracias por todo, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando, un besito.

\- SerenaXerYvel Ketchum XYZ: ¡Gracias! Ya actualicé, disfruta el capítulo, un besito.

\- Fanweb: Gracias por resaltar la narrativa, de hecho me gusta mucho más que otros géneros, por eso trataré de incluirla más seguido. Sí entiendo lo de los diálogos, pero como soy media noob en esto supongo que luego lo cambiaré. Gracias por todo, un besito.

\- LucasDLR: Gracias, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo, un besito.

\- Fan shipping: Gracias, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo, un besito.

\- Maria Fernanda: ¡Muchas gracias Maria Fernanda! aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo, un besito.

\- Fernanda.91: Gracias por tener buenas expectativas sobre mi primera historia, estoy muy agradecida. Ahí está la continuación, un besito.

\- AndrickDa2: Muchas gracias por todo, me alegro mucho de que sea de tu agrado. Es muy probable que se separen, sería muy feo pero aun no saquemos conclusiones. Respecto a lo de Clemont y el baile, la razón por la que dejé tu review al final es porque tocas algo que ha tocado un poco la sensibilidad de los amourshippers y quiero hablar sobre ello. Cuidate y un besito.

Chicos, un anuncio rápido e importante y que tiene que ver sobre que menciona AndrickDa2 en su review, y es sobre el asunto del capítulo del baile. No es primera vez que a los escritores del anime les gusta crear hype y eso se entiende ya que Pokémon es un producto, y como tal debe vender y llegar al público. Esa es la realidad.

He visto que se le ha tirado mucha m… al anime, a Clemont, a Eevee, e incluso a la propia Serena, acusándola de que ya perdió el interés en Ash, que le harán NTR al pobre y cosas así de absurdas. Entiendo que exista mucha molestia ya que todos los fanáticos del shipping esperamos un poco más de SatoSere en lo que va de la serie, por eso recalco que no dejen que un preview y una escena de Clemont y Serena de unos cuantos segundos bailando destruyan todo lo que ustedes creen. Entre los "argumentos" que he leído, incluso en páginas dedicadas a la propia Serena, mencionan que Serena está muy tranquila a pesar de que Miette le ha quitado la oportunidad de bailar con Ash, incluso hasta el nivel de desearle la muerte al Eevee y al conejo.

Poniéndonos en el caso de que estés bailando con un amigo, a pesar de tu molestia, no es prudente poner mala cara ya que eso no habla bien de uno mismo y te hará quedar mal. Por otro lado, no veo nada de malo en que Serena y Clemont mejoren su relación, ya que estamos hablando de un grupo en el cual TODOS deben convivir. El solo hecho de que bailen (rotatorio o no) no altera los sentimientos de Serena por Ash, ya que es una convicción que hasta ahora mantiene firme, solo que su vida no gira en torno a eso al 100% ya que tiene una meta en la vida la cual debe desarrollar, incluso priorizarla en algunos casos como lo de Eevee, la cual está pasando por una derrota y de verdad necesita recuperar la confianza en sí misma, Serena entiende eso, por ese motivo está dispuesta a ayudar a su Pokémon, ya que hemos visto a Ash hacer los mismo por los suyos, demostrando que ha aprendido mucho de él y lo tiene como ejemplo.

Por último, el episodio aún no se estrena, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas y mucho menos teorías locas que solo los hacen sentir mal y en otros casos que le tiren m… al shipping solo porque se creyeron lo que vieron en comentarios de páginas de Facebook. Si van a ser fanáticos del shipping, sean BUENOS fanáticos del shipping, no dejen que les busquen la boca, sean más prudentes y sobre todo más tolerantes a pesar de que los demás no prediquen con el ejemplo, sean más INTELIGENTES y no caigan en discusiones absurdas, porque hasta que salga el episodio, nada está dicho.

PD: Para los fanáticos del Amourshipping, quiero recomendar unas cuantas historias que me han gustado muchísimo y que espero que también se den un salto para leerlas:

\- Un viaje con las Gabena (MesserStone)

\- El regalo que ella nunca esperó (Ivan D)

\- Las vacaciones de Ash (Andreu 320)

\- !De vacaciones con los Ketchum! (Red Fox 1203)

\- Diferente punto de vista (angylopez)

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, me despido mis queridos fansitos. Les mando un beso enorme a todos y espero que estén bien. Cuídense, nos leemos luego (^w^)/


	3. Conversaciones con viejos nexos

Hola mi gente bonita ¿cómo han estado? Aquí reportándose SandyT21 con un nuevo episodio de esta linda historia, la cual me da mucho gusto que esté siendo de su agrado, valoro mucho el apoyo que estoy teniendo de parte de todos ustedes, en fin, agradecimientos y reviews al final, vamos a comenzar.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a su creador.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Conversaciones con viejos nexos

…

…

…

Serena: ¡¿Calem?!

Shauna: ¡Calem!

Calem: Shauna mi amor, ahí estas, te estuve esperando afuera (la besa).

Shauna: Lamento no avisarte corazón, es que me quedé un momento conversando con Serena (devuelve el beso).

Calem: Sí, eso veo ¿Cómo estás Serena?

Serena: Bastante bien, cansada, y espero que en los próximos días mejor.

Calem: Me alegra oír eso. Shauna, ¿aún están ocupadas?

Shauna: Ya acabamos nuestra conversación amor, vamos porque no quiero llegar tarde a nuestra cita. Bueno amiga (abraza a Serena), te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, estoy segura de que Ash corresponderá tus sentimientos.

Serena: (devolviendo el abrazo) Sí, eso quiero.

Calem: Estoy algo descontextualizado, pero te deseo mucha suerte con lo que vayas a hacer Serena (dice mientras expresa un sonrisa sincera).

Serena: Gracias Calem (también sonrie).

Shauna: Recuerda, llámame si me necesitas, ¿ok?, ¡chau!

Calem: Adiós Serena.

Serena: ¡Adiós chicos! ¡Cuídense!- Bien, ahora hablaré con Bonnie y con mamá sobre mi viaje. Solo espera por mi Ash, por favor, solo espera por mí, y por fin te diré todo lo que siento por ti.

…

…

…

 ** _En Kanto_**

Ash: Bien, ya terminé de hablar con mi madre y ya acomodé algunas de mis cosas, supongo que ya estoy listo.

Scott: De acuerdo, ahora mismo estamos cerca de la ruta 3. Pasaremos por ciudad Plateada y ciudad Verde antes de llegar a Pueblo Paleta. El viaje será algo largo pero tienes suerte de que me encante conducir.

Ash: Jajaja, bien, bien, aunque recuerda que si te cansas en algún momento yo puedo tomar el volante.

Scott: Tomaré en cuenta esa afirmación. Vamos para allá.

 _*Ya en el auto*_

Ash: Estas vistas son espectaculares. Mira a los Pokémon correr de un lado para otro, en verdad vivimos en un mundo maravilloso.

Scott: Así es. Es genial ver cómo Pokémon y humanos han logrado mantener en este lugar una gran armonía entre ambos.

Ash: Sí… (Le suena el estómago) Lo siento, salimos tan rápido que olvide almorzar.

Scott: Tu tranquilo, llegaremos a ciudad Plateada en unos 15 minutos, ahí podremos pararnos a comer algo.

Ash: Tienes razón, de paso puedo ir a visitar un momento a mi buen amigo Brock. Espero que esté para conversar un rato.

Scott: ¿Has sabido algo de Brock en estos años?

Ash: No, lo único que sé es que se estaba preparando para estudiar medicina Pokémon. Al finalizar nuestro viaje en Sinnoh hubo un incidente con unos Pokémon bebés los cuales cayeron envenenados por culpa de unos Tentacruel. Él cuidó de ellos y los sanó, con ello descubrió su vocación.

Scott: Me alegra mucho oír eso. Sabes Ash, me he dado cuenta que de alguna u otra forma has cambiado la vida de todos aquellos a los que has conocido.

Ash: ¿Tú crees?

Scott: Sí, ya sean entrenadores, coordinadores, o cualquier otro oficio, todos ellos tienen una percepción de amor a los Pokémon y a sus sueños, cosa que es genial. Incluso hasta a mí me ayudaste.

Ash: ¿Cómo así?

Scott: El Frente de Batalla era un sueño para muchos. Viaje por muchos años buscando a un entrenador digno de convertirse en uno más. Sabes que todos los ases tienen habilidades únicas. Cuando te conocí, supe que eras un entrenador excepcional, nunca te dabas por vencido, perseverabas, y luchabas hasta el final, ese es un perfil digno de un gran entrenador.

Ash: Gracias amigo, me siento muy alagado. Jamás me había puesto a pensar en ello, pero tienes razón, he conocido a muchísima gente durante mi viaje y los extraño, aunque yo también soy bastante ingrato.

Scott: Concentras toda tu energía en un solo propósito, debes aprender a ver más allá, recuerda que también tienes una gran red de amigos con los que no es bueno perder comunicación.

Ash: Sí, y que lo digas.

Scott: Bien, estamos a nada de ciudad Plateada.

Ash: Genial, pero primero me gustaría ir a visitar a Brock, luego ir al centro Pokémon, a comer y también debo hacer algo importante.

Scott: Bien, te dejaré primero para que veas a Brock y al terminar podrás ir al centro Pokémon.

Ash: Por supuesto

Scott: Vamos camino al gimnasio.

 _*En el gimnasio*_

Ash: *Toc toc*

¿?: ¿Sí?

Ash: ¿Forrest?¿Eres tú? Mírate, estás enorme.

Forrest: Sí, soy yo. ¡Eres Ash! Hey ¿cómo has estado? no nos vemos desde hace ya muchos años.

Ash: Sí, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que te vi, has crecido mucho.

Forrest: Sí, eso me dicen. Más bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ash: Estoy de vacaciones ahora mismo debido a que soy Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera, y pues venía a ver si estaba por aquí mi buen amigo Brock.

Forrest: ¡¿Cerebro de la Frontera?! Wow, eso es impresionante, me alegro mucho por ti. En cuanto a Brock, pues mi hermano ahora mismo se encuentra en Johto, en la escuela de medicina Pokémon.

Ash: ¿Brock ya está en Johto?

Forrest: Sí, desde hace unos cinco años aproximadamente, él quería ser médico y pues por eso estoy ahora a cargo del gimnasio.

Ash: Oh, vaya, pues qué lástima, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Forrest: Y que lo digas, mi hermano está dando el todo por el todo, la escuela de medicina no es pan comido, se está esforzando al máximo y nos llama por lo menos una vez al día.

Ash: Me alegro por ustedes, de verdad. Bueno, me hubiera gustado hablar con él, hace tiempo no nos vemos.

Forrest: Sí te hace mucha ilusión hablar con él, puedes venir más o menos en una hora, por lo general Brock llama a esa hora, es que ahora mismo no tiene teléfono y solo usa los que hay en la escuela.

Ash: ¿En serio? Pues me agrada tu oferta, trataré de venir a esa hora. Ahora iré al centro Pokémon y luego a almorzar, espero poder llegar a tiempo.

Forrest: Bien Ash, te estaré esperando. Más bien, déjame tu número para avisarte a la hora que llama Brock.

Ash: De acuerdo, aquí tienes. Avísame por favor.

Forrest: Bien, un gusto verte otra vez Ash, te aviso.

Ash: (Sube al auto) Bien Scott, vamos al centro Pokémon.

Scott: ¿Brock no estaba?

Ash: Está en Johto, en la escuela de medicina.

Scott: Era de esperarse, la carrera de medicina es bastante complicada.

Ash: Sí, pero al menos dicen que hoy Brock los llamará a casa. Al parecer no tiene celular y usa los teléfonos de la escuela.

Scott: Vaya, ese muchacho sí que se está esforzando.

Ash: Me ha dado mucho gusto saber eso, en fin, vamos en marcha.

 _*En el centro Pokémon*_

Scott: Bueno Ash, ya llegamos. Si tienes algún Pokémon déjalo al cuidado de la enfermera Joy mientras yo voy al comedor.

Ash: Sí, te alcanzo en un momento, porque debo hacer una llamada.

Scott: ¿Una llamada?... oh, ya veo, llamarás a esa chica especial de la que tanto hablabas, ¿no? (decía con una mirada pícara).

Ash: (algo avergonzado) Sí, sí, la llamaré ahora mismo. Te alcanzo en un momento.

Después de dejar a sus Pokémon al cuidado de la enfermera Joy, Ash se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a la operadora de Unova y obtener el número de Liza. Después de un rato puede conseguirlo y decide llamarla.

…

…

…

¿?: ¿Hola? Liza White de Agencia BW, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ash: Hola White, o prefieres que te llame "Blanquita".

Liza: ¿Eh?… No puede ser, no puede ser verdad ¡AHHH! ¡CENICIENTO! Pero por Arceus que milagro, no te veo hace muchísimos años, en verdad, que gusto verte. Wow, cómo has crecido, oye, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?, no te veo desde que íbamos a la escuela juntos en Kanto además de las obras en las que actuábamos.

Ash: Pues sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estoy bastante bien, gracias, ahora mismo estoy trabajando como Cerebro en la Batalla de la Frontera en Kanto y pues no me puedo quejar.

Liza: Cierto, tu gran sueño siempre fue ser un Maestro Pokémon, lo repetías siempre. Me alegro muchísimo de que estés avanzando en tu meta. Por cierto, nadie me había dicho "Blanquita" desde hace tiempo, tú eras el único que me llamaba así jajajaja.

Ash: Pues sí, y a mí nadie me había dicho Ceniciento tampoco jeje, supongo que me puse un poco nostálgico, y gracias, he estado viajando por varias regiones, empecé por Kanto y hace unos cinco años terminé en Kalos.

Liza: Espera, ¿visitaste Unova de casualidad?

Ash: P-pues sí…

Liza: ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! ¡VINISTE A UNOVA Y NI SIQUIERA PASASTE A SALUDAR A TU VIEJA AMIGA! (decía mientras inflaba sus mejillas)

Ash: (Avergonzado) P-pues, n-no tenía tiempo, estaba entrenando y ya sabes.

Liza: No hay "pero" que valga, ¿Por qué no viniste a visitarme? Sabes que me hubiera encantado verte y hablar ceniciento.

Ash: Lo sé Blanquita, pero también me enteré que estás muy ocupada con tu súper agencia BW, y por cierto, felicitaciones.

Liza: Sí, he estado ocupada, pero sabes que hubiera hecho un espacio en mi itinerario para verte, eres uno de mis primeros y mejores amigos Ash, en verdad te he extrañado.

Ash: Gracias Blanquita, yo también te he extrañado, pero ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones y quisiera preguntarte sí…

¿?: ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien amor? Escuché gritos y vine corriendo.

Ash: (confundido) ¿Eh? ¿Quién es él?

Liza: (Le responde al chico) Tranquilo amor, no pasa nada, solo estoy conversando con un buen amigo. Ash, te presento a Hilbert, actual campeón de la liga de Unova y mi queridísimo novio.

Hilbert: Oh, tú eres Ash Ketchum, ya decía yo porqué te me hacías familiar. Mucho gusto.

Ash: (Incómodo) Encantado ¿cómo así me conoces?

Hilbert: También participaste en la liga Unova, te vi hace varios años cuando apenas era un entrenador novato. No entré a la liga ese año porque quise prepararme, aunque con el nivel que vi, esa liga dejó mucho que desear.

Liza: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tanto así? ¿Por qué lo dice Ash?

Ash: (Mucho más incómodo) Bueno, para empezar las batallas no fueron nada del otro mundo, había buenos rivales, pero en lo que a mí respecta, sé que en Unova mi batalla en octavos ha servido para enseñar a entrenadores novatos que es lo que NO se debe hacer.

Liza: Oh Ash…

Hilbert: Sí, lo siento amigo, no quería ofenderte.

Ash: No te preocupes, hasta yo mismo aprendí de esa humillación.

Liza: Hilbert, no incomodes más a Ash, además, estás frente al Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera.

Hilbert: ¡¿En serio?! Vaya, eso sí que es un enorme galardón, de verdad te has superado mucho.

Ash: Me esfuerzo, pero ese puesto me lo ofrecieron mucho antes de estar en Unova, aunque no acepté en su momento porque no sentía que tenía el nivel suficiente.

Liza: Ay amigo, al menos ahora estás muy bien posicionado, de verdad que me da mucho gusto. Por cierto, ¿aún sigues actuando? ¿Recuerdas nuestras actuaciones en la escuela?

Ash: He actuado sí, pero en un par de películas independientes de un director joven que luego llegó a Pokewood, se llama Luke.

Liza: ¡AHHHHHH! ¡YA RECORDÉ! Claro que conozco a Luke, trabajamos eventualmente haciendo uno que otro cortometraje y hasta comerciales. Ha ganado mucho prestigio aquí en Pokewood. Había un chico que se me hacía muy familiar dentro de algunas de sus primeras producciones, siempre en el rol protagónico, por Arceus, me siento como una idiota al no haberte reconocido a primera vista. En esos tiempos yo recién formaba la agencia y trataba de hacer que mis producciones llegaran a Pokewood. Veo que al menos sigues con esa chispa de actor.

Ash: Jejeje, no es para tanto, sabes que lo hacía por ayudar a un amigo.

Liza: Oh, vamos, sabes que aún tienes esa magia.

Hilbert: (Interrumpiendo) Tiene razón amor, mira este archivo de algunas de las primeras producciones de Luke.

Liza: Vaya, vaya Ketchum, no se te da nada mal, incluso podría considerar contratarte para que actúes en algunas de mis producciones.

Ash: Si actúas conmigo, supongo que no habría problema, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Liza: (Algo sonrojada) Ay Ceniciento, pero que cosas dices.

Hilbert: (Algo celoso por lo que abraza a Liza por la cintura) Amor, lamento interrumpir tu conversación, pero debemos ir a recibir a Rosa, llegará dentro de poco para rodar el nuevo comercial.

Liza: Cierto, adelántate amor, yo me despediré de Ash (lo besa).

Hilbert: (Corresponde el beso) Está bien amor. Adiós, un placer "Ceniciento" (dice mientras se retira).

Liza: ¡Oye! No lo llames así, solo yo puedo.

Ash: Tu novio es… amm… simpático (?)

Liza: No le hagas caso, le gusta molestar a la gente. Oye Ash, me tengo que ir, pero no sin antes decirte que me ha dado muchísimo gusto volver a verte, aunque sea por teléfono. Pero no quiero que se quede así, tenemos que vernos alguna vez, aprovechando que estás de vacaciones.

Ash: Sí, tengo unos meses antes de volver a mis actividades, supongo que podemos coordinar algo.

Liza: De acuerdo Ceniciento, te tomaré la palabras, no falles eh. Cuídate mucho ¡MUAAAA! Un beso enorme, te extraño mucho amigo lindo. Saluda a tu mami de mi parte.

Ash: De acuerdo Blanquita, otro enorme para ti. Saludos por allá.

…

…

…

Ash: Uf

Scott: Auch

Ash: Escuchaste y viste todo ¿no?

Scott: Lo siento chico, parece que ella ya está con alguien, y de cierto modo te dejó en la friendzone.

Ash: Bien, eso ya es poco más extremo, pero sí, al parecer no podré intentar nada ahí.

Scott: Ash, dime algo ¿en verdad te gusta esa chica?

Ash: Solo quería intentarlo, después de todo es mi… amiga de la infancia (recordando a cierta persona de Kalos).

Scott: Vamos muchacho, no te desanimes, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien. Más bien la comida ya está lista, ven, te hará mejor estar con el estómago lleno.

Ash: (Pensando) Esa frase… amiga de la infancia… me hizo recordarte. Quizás trato de llenar ese vacío que dejaste pensando en otra persona, a veces quisiera llamarte, hablar contigo, escuchar tu voz solo una vez más… pero sé que ahora estás viviendo tu sueño, y no quiero ser una carga en ello, se te ve muy feliz y no quiero interrumpir eso, no quiero ser un obstáculo para ti… pero de verdad, te extraño mucho… Serena.

…

…

…

 ** _En Kalos_**

Serena: ¿Bonnie?

Bonnie: Hola Serena ¿qué tal?

Serena: Estoy afuera de tu casa, ¿te molestaría abrirme por favor?

Bonnie: ¿ESTÁS AFUERA? No puede ser, en seguida bajo.

Serena: Sí, por favor, antes de que alguien me reconozca.

(Bonnie baja y le abre la puerta a Serena, la jala inmediatamente antes de que alguien las vea)

Bonnie: (Abrazándola) Serena, te he extrañado muchísimo.

Serena: (Correspondiendo el abrazo) Yo también Bonnie, no te veía hace tiempo, mírate, estas hecha toda una señorita, incluso ya estás a puertas de viajar a otra región.

Bonnie: Gracias, sé que a ti también te va bien con lo de ser Reina de Kalos, pero bueno, sé que no vienes a hablar de eso, cuéntame ¿hablaste con la mamá de Ash?

Serena: Sí, hablé con la señora Delia y le conté absolutamente todo lo que quería decirle. Que necesitaba ver a Ash urgente y decirle lo que siento, y sobre todo, saber qué es lo que él siente por mí.

Bonnie: ¿Ash no estaba?

Serena: No, Ash está ahora como Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera y viaja prácticamente por todo Kanto, incluso por partes de otras regiones por lo que es muy difícil ubicarlo, pero afortunadamente siempre llama a su mamá.

Bonnie: ¿No tenía un número o algo para que lo pudieras llamar?

Serena: Sí tiene, pero la señora Delia me dijo que era mejor que vaya ir hable directamente con él, puesto a que después de muchos años es mejor hacer las cosas frente a frente.

Bonnie: Pero ¿y qué hay de tus labores aquí? ¿Hablaste con Yashio-san?

Serena: Sí, de hecho me quedé hasta muy tarde anoche cuando conversé con la señora Delia, llegué tarde a la primera sesión de fotos y Yashio-san mandó a Shauna a buscarme. Una vez que acabó la sesión hable con Yashio-san y le expliqué la situación; aunque al principio se notaba bastante en desacuerdo con el pedido, al final me mantuve firme, además de que intervino Shauna y de cierta forma comprendió lo que me pasaba, además de lo de Ash, también por el tema del agotamiento y el alejamiento de las personas que amo.

Bonnie: Tienes razón, ya ha pasado un largo rato desde que no nos vemos, además es un tanto incómodo eso de salir oculto.

Serena: Claro, por eso al final Yashio-san decidió darme un periodo de tres meses de vacaciones para poder solucionar mis problemas, relajarme y despejar mis dudas, aunque eso implicaba mover toda mi agenda para este año.

Bonnie: Entonces está más que claro que ahora irás a Kanto.

Serena: Así es. Tú más que nadie es consciente de todo lo que he pasado respecto a Ash y mi amor por el durante nuestro viaje.

Bonnie: Exacto, pero ahora tienes tu gran oportunidad. No la desaproveches. Por cierto ¿Cuándo te irás?

Serena: Lo más pronto posible, debo aprovechar el tiempo, aunque primero debo ir a pueblo Boceto y hablar con mi madre, explicarle todo y decirle que me iré a arreglar dicho asunto.

Bonnie: Sé que hasta tu madre es consciente de que amabas a Ash. No creo que haya problema con eso. Pero dime ¿Qué más te dijo Yashio-san acerca de tu carrera? Después de todo estarás un tiempo alejada del espectáculo.

Serena: Yashio-san me dijo que a pesar del resultado, que siempre recuerde que tengo una carrera, y que eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, ni siquiera un hombre.

Bonnie: Debo darle la razón, ella es muy sabia. Estoy segura de que hasta sabía lo de tus sentimientos por Ash.

Serena: Así es, lo sabía, incluso me confesó que habló con Ash y le dijo acerca de la propuesta que me había hecho.

Bonnie: ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Serena: Sí. Me dijo que habló con él porque sabía que era el verdadero motivo de mi disyuntiva, y que cuando conversaron Ash estaba feliz por mí, pero no tenía ganas de separarse, incluso me dijo que el plan original de Ash era invitarme a Kanto a pasar unas vacaciones para despejarme de todo, respirar antiguos y nostálgicos aires y que luego pueda volver y prepararme. Sin embargo entendió la oportunidad y me priorizó.

Bonnie: Oww, que romántico. Nunca pensé que Ash pensaba así de ti.

Serena: Yashio-san me dijo indirectamente que Ash también sentía algo por mí, pero que por ser como es no sabía cómo definirlo o mucho menos expresarlo. Cuando me dijo eso me levantó mucho la moral. Ella sabe que es un gran chico y que lo amo con todo mi corazón, por eso me deja viajar.

Bonnie: Yo solo espero que todo lo que tienes planeado te salga muy bien. Ojalá pueda verlos como pareja cuando llegue a Kanto.

Serena: Hablando de eso. Bonnie, quería preguntarte si… ¿podría viajar a Kanto contigo? Es que necesito algo de apoyo, y pues quien mejor que tú que has vivido más de cerca mi situación.

Bonnie: (Pensando) Mmm… no lo sé…

Serena: (Un tanto decepcionada) Oh… pues entonces…

Bonnie: Tonta, solo bromeaba, por supuesto que podemos viajar juntas, nada me haría más feliz que verlos por fin juntos, sin mencionar que yo también extraño a Ash, él fue como mi figura paterna durante el viaje, y tú la materna jejeje.

Serena: (Sonrojada) B-Bonnie q-que cosas dices.

Bonnie: Bien, yo no viajo sino hasta dentro de un par de semanas, así que puedes usar ese tiempo para pasar unos días con tu mamá y de paso hablarle el asunto del viaje. Después ya venimos a Luminalia y tomamos el avión a Kanto.

Serena: Me parece perfecto. Muchas gracias por todo Bonnie, todo esto es gracias a ti (decía mientras la abrazaba y soltaba algunas lágrimas de alegría).

Bonnie: (Correspondiendo el abrazo) Ya, ya, tranquila Serena, no llores, sabes que siempre estaré para apoyarte.

(Abren la puerta)

¿?: Bonnie, ya llegué

Bonnie: Hermano (corre a abrazarlo), no sabes quien ha venido a vernos.

Serena: Hola Clemont.

Clemont: S-Serena (se saca los lentes para limpiarlos) ¿en verdad eres tú?

Serena: Claro que soy yo, no digas tonterías y ven a darme un abrazo.

Clemont: (La abraza) Serena, pero que gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo. Te íbamos a ver a los shows, pero es mejor tenerte más cerca.

Serena: Y que lo digas, he estado lejos de mis amigos y los extrañaba mucho.

Clemont: Y nosotros a ti, y pues también a ya sabes quién.

Bonnie: Ay hermano, solo di Ash, después de todo Serena ha venido para decirnos que por fin irá por fin a Kanto a verlo y decirle que lo ama para que se casen y tengan hijitos.

Serena: (Sonrojada) ¡B-Bonnie!

Clemont: Jajaja, tranquila Serena, todos ya lo sabíamos. Más bien me da gusto que hayas tomado la iniciativa. Estoy seguro de que Ash corresponderá a tus sentimientos y tendremos una bonita historia para contar.

Serena: Gracias Clemont, eso es lo que más quiero en el mundo.

Bonnie: La mejor parte es que viajaremos juntas a Kanto. Es una región a la que nunca he ido, y a parte de la liga será el lugar perfecto para tratar de encontrarte una novia.

Clemont: (avergonzado) Vamos Bonnie, para con eso, no has dejado de hacerlo en todos estos años.

Bonnie: No hermano, así como Ash tendrá a Serena, tú también necesitas una buena mujer para que cuide de ti.

Serena pensaba mientras los veía discutir cómicamente en cómo han pasado los años. Bonnie sí que había crecido, ya no era aquella niña pequeña, estaba más alta, su cuerpo estaba desarrollándose, su cabello había crecido y lo llevaba con una cola de caballo mientras tenía dos mechones largos adelante, además que ahora vestía con un top de color negro y blanco y usaba una falda blanca y larga. Clemont no había cambiado mucho, había crecido también y dejado el overol para usar una camisa blanca con una corbata que tenía el símbolo de la medalla de su gimnasio, unos pantalones negros, pero seguía con sus gafas de siempre. Sus amigos han crecido, el tiempo pasa y al ver eso no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus bellos ojos azules.

Clemont y Bonnie no dejaron pasar eso y le preguntaron a Serena si estaba bien.

Serena: (mientras reía) Saben chicos, ahora que los veo después de mucho tiempo me alegro mucho de decir que no han cambiado nada, solo la forma de vestir, pero por dentro siguen siendo iguales, y de verdad extrañaba mucho eso.

Clemont y Bonnie sonreían y no pudieron evitar darse un gran abrazo los tres.

Clemont: Solo falta Ash y este grupo estaría nuevamente completo.

Bonnie: No te preocupes hermanito, pronto Serena se encargará de ver nuevamente a su príncipe y con eso tener una bonita reunión.

Serena: Cuenten con ello chicos, y sobre todo recuerden _"nunca se rindan hasta el final"…_

…

…

…

Continuará…

* * *

¿Chicos que tal? Espero que todo les esté yendo de maravilla en las actividades que estén haciendo. Bien, últimamente he estado bastante inspirada y pude escribir este capítulo para no estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar ya que por temas de trabajo y estudio está un poquito difícil, pero no quiero olvidarme de seguir con esto.

Bueno, bueno, al parecer Calem y Liza tenían otros planes, o no parecían ser la función aparente que cumplen en otros fics, sobre todo Calem ya que a la pobre Touko apenas se le puede ver. Si la emparejé con Touya es porque me encanta el Agencyshipping, muchísimo más que el NxTouko, con perdón de aquellos a los que les gusta ese, pero en fin, es cuestión de gustos.

Volviendo al fic, qué lindo fue haber escrito ese reencuentro entre amigos, como ven Bonnie y Clemont han crecido y ya como que tienen sus apariencias definidas. En cuanto a Serena aún no tengo un diseño definido pero supongo que le daré uno bonito después de todo es mi pokechica favorita. Liza ya tenía novio y eso dejó a Ash un poco tocado, aunque mucho más porque recordó a cierta peli miel que aunque no lo sepa ha tocado su corazoncito inmortal.

Debo spoilear que aún no se dará el encuentro entre Ash y Serena, voy a plantear unos cuantos acontecimientos y haré aparecer a uno que otro personaje que puede que sea un obstáculo para el Amour, o tal vez no jejeje, quien sabe, solo será cuestión de esperar (sí, a veces soy muy diabólica xD).

Bueno chicos, para terminar, agradecer a winphonegt por el PM y por la recomendación, efectivamente, se parecen demasiado, pero ahora ando con poco tiempo así que le dare un vistazo cuando puedo. También agradecer a los nuevos follows: **Axiio, Kevin Darius, Matiov, NadiaGabena, Rorlo0, alosaurio, , greexx, , .minero, y winphonegt.**

También agradecer a los nuevos favoritos: **KevinDarius, NadiaGabena, Rated-Y2J, Rorlo0, Tokipelto, alosaurio116, baraka108, boomingmaster, y nico2883.**

Finalmente, los reviews:

1\. Diego mmk9twist: Muchas gracias por las buenas expectativas, aún me falta mucho ya que hay gran material respecto a este hermoso shipping, pero se agradecen tus palabras, saludos y un besito.

2\. Maria Fernanda365: En realidad las cosas aún no se ponen difíciles para nuestra pareja favorita, habrá uno que otro personaje que, como dije más arriba, puede, o no que ayude al amourshipping, ya eso lo verás en los próximos episodios. Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes que Serena será correspondida, pero no será tan fácil, saludos y n besito.

3\. Nico2883: Gracias, no entiendo muy bien lo que tratas de decir, pero lo del triángulo es algo que puede que ocurra… o quizás no xD Saludos y un besito.

4\. Red Fox 1203: En verdad, muchas gracias por las buenas expectativas y porque te esté agradando la trama. No hay nada que agradecer, cuando algo es bueno se debe dar a conocer, y en este caso tu historia de verdad me ha gustado y me pareció muy bonita, esa y la _Sobreviviendo a la secundaria._ Gracias por el consejo de los guiones, soy media noob aquí así que es algo que debo aprender, pero por ahora creo que seguiré con mi sistema porque me falta práctica y puede que no me salga muy bien si cambio la estructura. Aun así la tendré en cuenta para otro fic que lanzaré dentro de poco. No te preocupes que pronto se encontrarán. Muchas gracias nuevamente, saludos y un besito.

5\. SerenaXerYvel Ketchum XYZ: Jajaja, sí Ash deja hablar primero a los mayores xD Las cosas no están tan feas, puede que luego, pero ahora no xD jajaja pero tranquila, al final el amour triunfará ;) Saludos y un besito.

6\. Fanweb: Jajaja, tranquilo(a), el amour no corre peligro, o al menos por parte de Touko, no jeje, me da gusto que la historia esté siendo de tu agrado. En cuanto al nuevo preview, hablaré de eso al final. Saludos y un besito.

7\. Daster: Muchas gracias por decir eso, me hace sentir muy feliz. A juzgar por los previews creo que ya no tendrás motivos para golpear a Clemont xD Saludos y un besito.

8\. K: Tu teoría ha sido la que más se ha acercado al pensamiento de Ash, eso lo iré desarrollando más adelante, al menos les hago saber que el buen Satoshi extraña mucho a su Serena. Personalmente si le perdiste el rastro al anime, no te has perdido de mucho, en realidad hay muchos episodios que puedes obviar, pero si eres buen fan del amour, te recomiendo ver el episodio el baile. Gracias por los buenos deseos, saludos y un besito.

9\. Fernanda. 91: ¡Gracias! No te preocupes, no le haré cosas raras al amour, pero sí habrá obstáculos, después de todos, sin ellos no sería tan interesante. Saludos, besos para ti también.

10\. AndrickDA2: ¡Gracias! Me alegro mucho de que con el preview estés mucho más tranquilo, de hecho muchos "fanáticos" del amour lo están, y lo pongo entre comillas porque hay algunos que después de tirarle tanta shit al anime ahora digan que jamás dudaron de shipping y no sé qué, pero bueno, eso ya es otro punto. Bueno, Calem y Hilda ya han sido presentados, ya sabes quienes son y espero ponerlos más adelante en el fic. Saludos, un besito.

Bueno chicos, ya salio el segundo preview de la cita y creo que medio mundo perdió la cabeza y estalló de la emoción. Me da gusto ver que hay algunos que han mantenido la calma y que a pesar del hype están tratando de controlarse, sin embargo, tal como me lo dijeron en un PM, hay muchos que lo tiraron por la borda y ahora están "que viva el amour", me da alguito de coraje pero creo que no es bueno hacerse hígado por esas personas, en fin, chicos, esperen el episodio, tengo buenas expectativas pero sigo con los pies en la tierra, aunque sea difícil, recuerden controlar su hype. Serena toda rojita y emocionada por Ash se ve super kawaii,! ASH YA PÉLALA POR DIOS! Jajaja, bueno ahora sí, sin más, nos leemos luego, un beso para todos.

PD: Al igual que lo hice en el capítulo anterior, quiero recomendar una cuantas historias que estoy leyendo y que me han encantado, espero que se den una vuelta y las revisen:

\- Entrenamiento de cuerpo y alma: Un reto difícil pero no imposible (DarkTemplar28)

\- Un viaje con las Gabena (MesserStone)

\- Dilemas de campeón: Amor (DarkTemplar28)

\- Sobreviviendo a la secundaria (Red Fox 1203)

\- La ayuda de cierto científico (Taisei Ayasaki)

\- Algo verdaderamente dulce (yuichiro)

\- El legado de Ash Ketchum (FandeSerena91)

\- El que se enamora pierde (winphonegt)


	4. Charlas amenas y emotivas

Hola chicos ¿cómo han estado? Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo. Me disculpo por demorar con el tema de las actualizaciones porque de verdad trato de hacerlo más seguido pero mi problema con el factor tiempo y el trabajo, son cosas que siempre salen a flote, pero bueno no quiero complicarlos más, espero les guste este capítulo. Como siempre, reviews y demás al final.

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a su creador.

Capítulo 4: Charlas amenas y emotivas

…

…

…

Scott: Ah, esto está delicioso, sí que tenía hambre (mientras terminaba de comer).

Ash: Sí… (Decía mientras jugaba con su comida algo triste).

Scott: Vamos muchacho, anímate, no es el fin del mundo, ya podrás conocer a alguien más.

Ash: Lo sé, pero no es tanto por el asunto de Liza, es que me acordé de otra cosa que me ha hecho sentirme algo nostálgico.

Scott: ¿De veras? ¿Es otra chica acaso?

Ash: Mas o menos. Era una buena amiga con quien tuve una relación bastante buena, pero no he sabido mucho de su vida, sólo que sigue siendo Reina de Kalos.

Scott: ¿Reina de Kalos? Pensé que el modelo monárquico ya no aplicaba para esa región.

Ash: No, no ese tipo de reina, es algo así como los concursos Pokémon, pero sin batallas y otro tipo de pruebas como cocina, conocimiento, acicalamiento de Furfrou, y además que es exclusivamente para chicas y en la región de Kalos. Se les llama performer Pokémon.

Scott: ¿Cómo un Miss Universo pero en ámbito local?

Ash: Algo así.

Scott: A alguien como yo no le atraería, pero no por eso deja de sonar interesante.

Ash: Sí que lo es, hay exhibiciones y cosas muy bonitas. La chica de la que te hablo concursó ahí cuando viajó conmigo, no lo logró ese año pero después y con la ayuda de una performer retirada y que ahora se dedica a administrar carreras pudo lograrlo.

Scott: ¿Dónde radica lo especial en esta chica?

Ash: Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños en el campamento del profesor Oak, en una excursión se perdió y yo la encontré en medio del bosque y la ayudé a salir, estaba herida pero pude curarla y cuando llegamos ya pudieron atenderla apropiadamente.

Scott: Entonces se podría decir que fuiste su héroe en esa ocasión.

Ash: Se podría decir. Pasó eso y no nos volvimos a ver si no casi después de siete años cuando fui a Kalos. Ella me encontró cuando fui por mi primera medalla, hablamos y me preguntó si me acordaba de ella y le dije que no, después de ganar y pedirle que viaje conmigo traía consigo el pañuelo con el que vendé su pierna en aquella ocasión, muy limpio y bien conservado, me sorprendió que hasta ese día haya guardado dicho recuerdo.

Scott: Se nota que fuiste especial para ella, fue una acción muy heroica de tu parte. Cuando me hablaste de tus compañeros de Kalos, no pensé que tenías una historia así, o sea, conocer a una de tus compañeras previamente.

Ash: Tampoco me lo esperaba, pero así es el destino.

Scott: Hasta ahora nunca te había preguntado por tu viaje en Kalos, sólo supe que fuiste finalista, no sabíamos demasiado o casi nada sobre tus compañeros.

Ash: Pues viajé con esta chica que se llama Serena, y también con Bonnie y Clemont, dos hermanos originarios de ciudad Luminalia, el último es líder de gimnasio de ahí.

Scott: Vaya, entonces por lo visto extrañas mucho a Serena.

Ash: Tenía planeado invitarla a Kanto, quería que se relaje y recuerde buenos tiempos, pero la mujer que te dije que quería llevársela habló conmigo antes, me explicó que le había ofrecido ser su manager y ayudarla a lograr su sueños, en ese momento tuve que tragarme todos mis planes y decirle que estaba de acuerdo, pero no sin antes preguntarle ¿por qué cree que es tan importante mi opinión? A lo que me respondió que hay cosas muy evidentes que siempre dejé pasar de largo, pero que a pesar de ello lo hizo porque sabía que a Serena le sería más difícil separarse de mí que de los otros, o al menos eso en líneas general.

Scott: Pues déjame decirte que le doy la razón a esa señora. Ash ¿alguna vez te preguntaste por qué Anabel te preguntó si podías sentir su corazón?

Ash: Siempre pensé que me estaba dando consejos de cómo hablar con los Pokémon y… oh vaya.

Scott: Ajá, ahora lo entiendes ¿verdad? Ash, me parece genial que trates de cumplir tus sueños, sabes que es un gran y arduo trabajo llegar tan lejos, pero no por ello debes actuar como los Rapidash en los hipódromos.

Ash: ¿Cómo los Rapidash en los hipódromos?

Scott: ¿Te has dado cuenta que estos Pokémon llevan anteojeras? ¿Sabes para qué son?

Ash: Para que vean en un solo sentido y no se distraigan.

Scott: Claro, porque después de todo ellos tienen una sola cosa en la mente que es llegar a la meta, pero ahora pongámonos en el caso de un humano, específicamente en el tuyo ¿crees que es bueno que una persona se concentre tanto en una cosa hasta el punto de olvidar todo lo demás? Lo de Brock y Liza me dijo mucho de lo ingrato que has sido.

Ash: Scott, yo en verdad no sabía, pensé que lo encontraría y lo de Liza…

Scott: Cómo vas a saberlo, si hace años no hablas con ellos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tus amigos de anteriores viajes? Preguntarles cómo están nunca está demás, hay muchísimas formas de contactarse con todos ellos. Has estado 5 años en Kanto y hasta ahora no has hablado con nadie de por aquí que no sean los ases o yo. No quiero que parezca que te estoy llamando la atención, pero quiero darte un consejo ¡NO seas cómo los Rapidash del hipódromo! Tú eres más que eso, tienes gente que te rodea y te ama, no los olvides. Entiendo que sufres por Serena pero no has hecho absolutamente nada para volver a hablar con ella.

Ash: (Se queda en silencio)…

Scott: Yo, l-lo siento muchacho, creo que era algo que debí decirte hace tiempo, lamento si fui muy duro contigo.

Ash: No, no te preocupes, tienes toda la razón. Sabes, creo que ya paso una hora para la llamada de Brock, iré para allá.

Scott: Hey, espérame y te llevo.

Ash: No, descuida, quiero caminar un rato. Te veo luego.

Scott: (Lamentándose) Ay Ash…Lamento mucho que sea de esta forma.

Ash salió caminando para ir a ver si Brock ya había llamado a sus hermanos, no sin antes haber recogido sus Pokémon que ya estaban completamente sanos. Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba mucho en lo que le había dicho Scott, sus palabras tal vez fueron muy duras, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, Ash se caracterizaba por ser muy ingrato con sus amistades, y ahora con los años se sentía mucho más. Él ya no era un niño, sus amigos tampoco, todos tienen sueños que quieren cumplir, pero ¿Qué clase de amigo es si no puede al menos llamarlos por un momento? ¿Realmente era eso? O tal vez la vergüenza ¿Por qué debería? Porque todos están pasando un gran momento, no se quejaba de su posición actual, pero sabía lo que significaba, por eso la preparación, pero ¿de verdad es excusa?

Scott le había hablado de May, así recordaba a su linda castaña la cual le recordaba mucho a si mismo, su forma de ser, su perseverancia, su evolución hasta llegar a ser lo que tanto anhelaba. A veces peleaban, pero sin duda se querían mucho, él la quería mucho ¿ella también? Demonios, sí, eso ni pensarlo. Conocer la historia de los concursos Pokémon también le trajo a la mente a Dawn, esa joven y risueña peliazul a la cual consideraba más que una amiga, una hermana, aquella que con apoyo incondicional motivaba sus luchas, en verdad se volvieron muy unidos durante el viaje por Sinnoh, sin embargo ¿por qué se portó mal con él en Unova? Disfrutó burlándose de él, y aunque le molestaba sabía que en el fondo se lo merecía. ¿Qué sería de ella?

Ash caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el claxon de un auto lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Conductor: ¡DEJA DE ESTAR EN LA NUBES Y FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS TONTO!

Ash: ¿Eh? Uh, sí, sí, lo lamento. Maldición, porqué justo ahora. Me perdí tanto en mi subconsciente que no me fijé que ya estaba a puertas del gimnasio. Será mejor que llame a Forrest.

…

…

…

Forrest: ¿Ash? ¿Ya llegaste?

Ash: Sí Forrest, estoy afuera del gimnasio ¿Ya se comunicaron con Brock?

Forrest: Mis hermanos menores están hablando con él ahora mismo. Llegas justo a tiempo. Iré a abrirte la puerta enseguida.

…

…

…

Forrest: Ash, pasa.

Ash: Gracias.

Forrest: Mi hermano Brock estará muy contento de saber que estás aquí. No les hemos dicho nada sobre que vendrías, se llevará una gran sorpresa.

*Llegando a la habitación del teléfono*

Brock: Y así es como funciona el sistema digestivo de un Oddish.

Hermanos de Brock: Vaya hermano, eso es sorprendente. Jamás pensé que para eso eran esas hojas.

Brock: Y así como esos, hay muchos más secretos sobre los Pokémon que ya les diré cuando los vea.

Forrest: Hey chicos, suficiente, vayan a jugar con los Pokémon ¿sí?

Hermanos: Esta bien ¡Adios Brock! ¡Te extrañamos!

Brock: Yo también los extraño, cuídense. Hey Forrest, ¿cuál era esa "sorpresa" que querías darme?

Forrest: Míralo tú mismo (haciendo pasar a Ash para luego retirarse).

Ash: ¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo?

Brock: (sobándose los ojos) ¿Ash? ¿Ash Ketchum? ¿Mi viejo y mejor amigo Ash Ketchum?

Ash: El mismo de las zetas en la cara.

Brock: Yo que pensaba que estabas desaparecido. Maldita sea compañero, como has estado. Hace ya tantísimos años que no sabía de ti. La última vez que te vi estabas combatiendo en la final de la liga Kalos, lo vi por televisión, luego te perdí el rastro y ya no supe más ¿dónde participaste luego?

Ash: Pues he estado bastante bien, de hecho después de la liga Kalos ya no participé en otra sino que regresé a Kanto y pensé un poco las cosas, recordé la oferta de Scott sobre ser Cerebro de la Frontera y pues aquí estoy hasta ahora.

Brock: Por lo visto al final aceptaste el trabajo ¿hace cuánto que estás en Kanto?

Ash: Cinco años. Durante ese tiempo he estado trabajando para Scott.

Brock: ¿Ya no estás viajando? ¿No participarás en más ligas?

Ash: Sólo de ciudad en ciudad en la región. De vez en cuando voy por otras regiones pero estoy siempre de pasada. Por ahora me estoy preparando para concursar nuevamente en la liga de Kanto, ya sabes, es una revancha por lo de hace años. No he ganado una sola liga regional y quiero descobrarme eso.

Brock: Ya veo, me alegro mucho de que estés en buen ritmo.

Ash: Gracias amigo. Por cierto ¿cómo te va en la escuela de medicina?

Brock: Es bastante agotador pero no me puedo quejar. Durante estos años estuve bastante ocupado, la carrera avanza y cada vez se pone más difícil pero es justo, es una labor muy sacrificada y se ve de todo, pero lo hago porque es mi pasión.

Ash: No sabía que te habías quedado todos estos años en Johto. Aunque asumo que vienes de vez en cuando a visitar a tu familia.

Brock: Sí lo hago, pero en estos últimos años la carrera exige muchos más sacrificios y ya no lo hago tan seguido. Con toda la labor, las guardias médicas y demás, hay mucho que debo aprender aún y por eso a veces no puedo viajar, sin embargo me da gusto que mi familia lo entienda, además de que le sirve a Forrest para ganar más experiencia como líder de gimnasio, aunque a veces siento que soy muy ingrato con ellos.

Ash: Si hay alguien que es experto en eso soy yo. He perdido contacto con muchos de mis amigos.

Brock: No te culpo, tienes cosas que hacer y eso se entiende.

Ash: Lo sé, pero aun así nunca está demás una llamada para saludar. Me siento muy mal de saber que ustedes avanzan en sus sueños y que no estoy siendo un buen amigo al si quiera preguntar por ustedes.

Brock: Ash, en parte tienes razón, pero no te pongas así, no importa lo que pase, sabes que todos nosotros aun somos amigos sin importar la distancia. Te has ganado un lugar especial en la vida de cada uno de nosotros.

Ash: Sí Brock, pero aun así eso no quita que no lo haya hecho. Mírame, he estado en Kanto y prácticamente no he podido ni siquiera acercarme a preguntar por ti. Me siento realmente una basura.

Brock: Ash, no voy a permitir que hables así de ti mismo. Si bien has cometido ese error, nunca es tarde para volver a hablar con alguien, tus verdaderos amigos sabrán entender. Tal vez se enojarán en principio, y no los culpes por ello, pero lo importante es que piensas en ellos, en cómo están y de verdad te preocupa su bienestar. Eso es suficiente para saber que la amistad que tienen sobrepasa todo. Honestamente en principio cuando Forrest me habló sobre una sorpresa sabía que alguien quería hablar conmigo, luego te vi y de verdad me dio mucho gusto verte, me trae a la memoria los mejores años de mi vida, específicamente antes de encontrar mi vocación.

Ash: (Suspira) Sí, te entiendo, pero aun así lo siento, creo que eso de la ingratitud es uno de mis grandes defectos, y en cuanto a ti, también me da mucho gusto volver a verte, aunque sea en virtual. Hemos pasado por mucho y ahora estamos haciendo lo nuestro.

Brock: Por supuesto, eso nunca lo dudes…

(Y así, siguieron conversando sobre sus cosas, todo aquello que les había pasado desde que no se habían visto, debían recuperar el tiempo perdido).

… … …

… … …

 ** _En Kalos_**

Bonnie: Entonces, Serena, supongo que nos veremos en un par de semanas para ir a Kanto.

Serena: Sí, estoy ansiosa, ya quiero estar allá.

Clemont: Te entendemos, pero recuerda que debes hablar con tu madre.

Serena: Ella no me preocupa, estoy segura de que me apoyará.

Bonnie: Por supuesto, tiene que hacerlo, además la señora Grace es una gran persona y eso nos consta, ¿no hermanito?

Clemont: Exacto.

Serena: Bien chicos, los veo en un par de semanas, ahora mismo iré rumbo a Pueblo Boceto y hablaré con mi madre. Me dio mucho gusto volver a verlos.

Bonnie: A nosotros también (le da un abrazo).

Clemont: Esperamos que todo salga bien. Saludos a tu madre (le da un abrazo).

Serena: Gracias chicos, nos vemos en dos semanas (dijo para luego subir a su auto e irse).

Bonnie y Clemont: ¡Adiós! (levantaban la mano).

*En el auto*

Chofer: Señorita Gabena ¿dónde la llevo ahora?

Serena: Directo a Pueblo Boceto Pierre.

Pierre: Enseguida.

… … …

… … …

 ** _En Kanto_**

Ash: … Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Brock: Ya veo, eso de las mega-evoluciones es algo fascinante.

Ash: Sí, aun no se sabe con exactitud cuántos ni cuáles son los Pokémon que mega-evolucionan, pero con más de 700 las posibilidades son muy altas.

Brock: Ya lo creo, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, el otro día enviaron un paquete a mi casa, un par de piedras que iban dirigidas al líder de gimnasio, pero como yo no estoy ahora es responsabilidad de Forrest.

Ash: ¿Qué clase de piedras? ¿Quién lo envió?

Brock: Era del Comité General de la Liga Pokémon. Según lo que tengo entendido, están enviando estos paquetes a los líderes de gimnasio, altos mando, y campeones de todo el mundo.

Ash: No estaba enterado ¿tiene algo que ver con la mega-evolución?

Brock: Probablemente. El paquete le llegó hace poco, eran dos piedras, una grande de color azul y celeste, y otra más pequeña de varios colores y con un símbolo muy raro. Le dijeron que con ella podría volver más fuerte a Steelix, pero cuando lo intentó no respondía bien.

Ash: La piedra grande debe ser la mega-piedra de Steelix, y la pequeña es la activadora. El profesor Sycamore me dijo que el entrenador y el Pokémon deben tener un vínculo muy fuerte para que funcione. Quizás no funciona ya que Steelix no es su Pokémon, además recuerda que de cierto modo el paquete iba dirigido para ti.

Brock: Sí, puede que sea eso, por cierto ¿tú también usas la mega-evolución?

Ash: No, pero me gustaría, aunque me parece un poco raro eso de que estén enviando mega-piedras y activadoras, supongo que preguntaré después. Cambiando de tema ¿has hablado con alguien de nuestros amigos?

Brock: No mucho, hablo eventualmente con Misty, también con Cilian al cual me acabo de enterar que conocías, y de los demás, pues no se mucho, pero al menos con estos la comunicación es un tanto más fluida.

Ash: Sí, hace ya tiempo que no veo a Misty o a Cilian. Demonios, he estado en Kanto y no la he visitado.

Brock: Ella no está en Kanto desde hace unos años, ahora radica en Unova en ciudad Marga.

Ash: ¿Se ha ido tan lejos?

Brock: Hubo una conferencia con los líderes tipo agua en esa ciudad, Misty se enamoró rotundamente del lugar, así que mandó al diablo a sus hermanas y se quedó a vivir por allá junto a sus Pokémon, sin embargo eso dejo al pobre Tracy bastante deprimido.

Ash: Ahora ya veo porque Tracy estaba tan mal cuando lo veía.

Brock: ¿De verdad en todo este tiempo no te diste cuenta? Vaya que eres despistado amigo.

Ash: Ni me lo recuerdes, lo sé bastante bien. Sabes que no he tenido grandes experiencias en eso del amor.

Brock: Y que lo digas, te he acompañado en varias regiones y te he visto despertar interés en varias señoritas, aunque creo que eso te daba igual.

Ash: Lo sé amigo, soy consciente de ello perfectamente, pero supongo que ahora ya he madurado y de verdad me gustaría intentarlo, pero aún no encuentro a la indicada.

Brock: Ash, respóndeme con la verdad ¿te has enamorado?

Ash: ¿Enamorado?... sabes, es un tanto difícil definirlo, pero he seguido viajando cuando tú te fuiste así que sería justo contarte.

Brock: ¿Eso es un sí?

Ash: Es que no sé cómo definirlo, es un tanto extraño pero… bien, para empezar ¿qué pensarías si te digo que jamás discutí con esta chica durante mi viaje?

Brock: Pensaría que me estás mintiendo, aunque sí estás aquí hablándome de estos temas supongo que debo darte la razón.

Ash: Bien, pues prepárate porque empezaré desde cómo la conocí. Cuando era niño iba al campamento del profesor Oak…

… … …

… … …

 ** _En Kalos_**

Pierre: Bien señorita Serena, llegamos. Pueblo Boceto, frente a su casa. Aquí están sus maletas.

Serena: Gracias Pierre. Sabes, estaré una temporada de vacaciones, pero quería saber sí…

Pierre: No se preocupe señorita, sabe que puede llamarme para cualquier cosa.

Serena: Muchas gracias Pierre, eso sería todo, es usted un ángel.

Pierre: Hasta luego señorita Serena, disfrute de sus vacaciones.

Serena: ¡Adios! Me pregunto si mamá está en casa.

Ryhorn: ¡RYYY! (Corre hacia ella)

Serena: (Lo abraza) Hola Ryhorn, ¿cómo has estado? te extrañé mucho.

Grace: Ryhorn ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritaste? S-Serena, hija, ¿eres tú?

Serena: Mami (corre a abrazarla y llora) T-te extrañe mucho.

Grace: (corresponde el abrazo) Ya, ya mi pequeña, yo también quería verte. Ven, entremos a casa, ven, te ayudo a llevar tus cosas.

 ** _Ya en casa_**

Grace: Con que ahora estás de vacaciones. Me da gusto que por fin Yashio haya decidido darte un descanso, después de todo lo que vienes haciendo como Reina de Kalos, lo tienes bien merecido.

Serena: Sí mamá, aunque en realidad tuve que pedirlo, estaba bastante agotada y extrañaba mucho a todas las personas que amo.

Grace: Entonces si no lo pedías Yashio no te daba un receso. Creo que te están explotando demasiado, hija, aunque te entiendo perfectamente, la vida de una estrella es bastante difícil, por ello es bueno tomar decisiones y elegir los caminos correctos.

Serena: Sin lugar a dudas. Aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, hay veces en que el cuerpo y la mente te piden relajarte un poco. Debo confesarte que me sentía emocionalmente mal, mi posición no me permite conocer gente "normal", sino tratar de relacionarme solo con la gente del medio, cosa que me desagrada, no porque sean malas personas, sino porque mi universo se ve reducido a eso.

Grace: Te entiendo. Cuando recorría el mundo como corredora de Ryhorn me pasaba lo mismo. La mayoría de mis amigos eran corredores, pero llegó un momento en el que tuve que despegar un poco, liberarme y empezar a conocer más gente, de hecho, fue así que conocí a tu padre.

Serena: ¿De veras? Jamás me habías contado esa historia.

Grace: Bueno, en uno de mis pocos momentos en los cuales era una persona "normal", salía a un pequeño local a las afueras de Pueblo Boceto para buscar pastel de chocolate. Fui y solo quedaba una rebanada, la cual ya había sido tomada por un caballero…

 ** _Flashback_**

Camarera: Lo siento mucho señorita Grace, pero ya se acabó el pastel de chocolate.

Grace: No puede ser, en los pocos ratos que puedo descansar siempre vengo a comer pastel, y ahora ya no hay, que triste es mi vida.

Camarera: Un joven se llevó la última rebanada, de hecho está sentado ahí (dijo señalando a un chico de veintitantos años, cabello lacio y rubio color miel, ojos cafés, vestía camisa gris manga corta, pantalones azules y llevaba gafas).

Grace: Pues, no me iré de aquí sin comer pastel. Supongo que es hora usar mi "intimidación" para quitarle el pastel.

El joven estaba sentado tomando café, no le había dado ningún mordisco a su pastel. Leía el periódico y daba algunos sorbos a su bebida caliente.

Grace: ¡Hey tú!

Joven: ¿Disculpe?

Grace: Tienes algo que necesito, y no me iré hasta quitártelo.

Joven: Disculpe señorita, pero creo que me está confundiendo.

Grace: Hablo del pastel, tonto. Ese pastel. Sabes, me cuesta mucho darme un rato libre para comerlo, y no permitiré que te lleves la última rebanada.

Joven: Pues, usted es algo descortés, sabe. No sabía que le costaba tanto tomarse un descanso para comer, pero, si no tiene problema alguno, creo que podemos compartirlo.

Grace: ¿Eh? Espera ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?

Joven: Una hermosa dama desesperada por comer pastel de chocolate.

Grace: ¿Q-qué cosas estás diciendo? ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?

Cliente: Muchacho, ella es Grace ¿cómo no vas a reconocerla?

Joven: Así que te llamas Grace. Lindo nombre, me agrada (dijo para luego volver a dar otro sorbo a su café).

Grace: (Avergonzada) Espera, ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?

Joven: Sí, te llamas Grace y por lo visto amas el pastel de chocolate.

Grace: (Suspiró y se sentó con el joven) Sabes, es la primera vez que me pasa. Esto, de que alguien no me reconozca. ¿Acaso no vez las noticias? ¿O los deportes?

Joven: Sí veo las noticias pero no soy gran fanático de los deportes, hago otras cosas.

Grace: De verdad, pues entonces déjame presentarme. Soy Grace, corredora profesional de Ryhorn, la gente dice que soy famosa (estiraba su mano).

Joven: (Toma la mano de Grace y al besa) Mucho gusto, soy Frank y soy médico.

Grace: (Avergonzada) E-el g-gusto es mío.

Frank: ¿Es la primera vez que te besan la mano?

Grace: ¿Cómo lo supiste? (sonrojada).

Frank: Tus nervios te evidencian.

Grace: ¿Chiste de médicos?

Frank: Algo así. Bien, ahora comprendo bien por qué te cuesta salir. Debe ser difícil llevar una vida como la tuya.

Grace: Sí, eso de la fama a veces aburre. Te cansas, ves poco a tus seres queridos y en mi caso, debes entrenar muy duro, empatizar con el Ryhorn.

Frank: Los Ryhorn son criaturas fascinantes. Parecen muy fieros e incontrolables, pero en realidad son muy dóciles si se les trata adecuadamente. Además de tener una dieta rica en bayas y frutos frescos.

Grace: ¿Eres médico de Pokémon?

Frank: Soy médico de humanos, pero también me gusta leer sobre medicina Pokémon y biología.

Grace: Ya veo. Yo también tuve que aprender mucho sobre Pokémon para poder entrenar, sobre todo de Ryhorn, por el tema de tener esa confianza con tu Pokémon.

Frank: Uno debe buscar mucha información sobre su carrera. Por cierto, eso de los Ryhorn ¿viene de familia o algo así?

Grace: Tercera generación, ¿y tú?

Frank: Soy el primer médico de mi familia. Con esfuerzo logré costear mis estudios y trabajar para sacar adelante a mi familia.

Grace: Eso es admirable, y ¿cómo es tu vida de médico?

Frank: Me gusta mucho, aunque a veces te pueden privar de varios momentos, ya sabes, salir por una emergencia o algo así.

Grace: Te entiendo, debe ser muy difícil. Oye, lamento mucho si mi presentación no fue la más adecuada, me siento una idiota.

Frank: No lo eres Grace, nadie sabe lo que sufren los otros, lo que viven y lo complicado que es estar un rato en sus pantalones.

*Ring ring*

Frank: Disculpa. ¿Hola? (contesta su celular), sí, claro, entiendo, voy enseguida. Bien, Grace, corredora profesional de Ryhorn, debo irme, tengo que atender una emergencia. Y… aquí tienes (le extiende el pastel).

Grace: Frank, no, no después de cómo me porté.

Frank: Anda, eso ya pasó, además tengo que salir, disfrútalo, yo invito (sonrie).

Grace: Gracias Frank.

Frank: Me retiro, pagaré mi cuenta (paga y se retira).

Grace: (Sale antes de que se vaya) Hey, espera… ¿te volveré a ver?

Frank: Si tienes ganas de pastel de chocolate, supongo que sí (sonrió y se retiró en su auto).

Grace: Adios… Frank (sonrojada mientras levantaba su mano).

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Grace: Desde ese día supe que Frank era el hombre para mí. El chico de mis sueños, la persona con la que quería vivir el resto de mi vida.

Serena: ¡Que romántico! no sabía que así se habían conocido.

Grace: Así es, volvimos a salir, varias veces, y después de un par de meses nos volvimos novios, y meses más tarde, en uno de esos pasteles de chocolate, puso un anillo y me propuso matrimonio.

Serena: ¡Que lindos! No sabía que papá era así de romántico.

Grace: Siempre fue detallista. Nos casamos, y al año siguiente, llegaste tú mi pequeñita, nuestro más hermoso tesoro (la abrazó soltando unas lágrimas).

Serena: Lo extraño mucho (lloraba).

Grace: Yo también mi amor, yo también. Sabes, hay veces en que uno debe sacrificar ciertas cosas.

Serena: Tienes razón. Mamá, sabes… estoy enamorada.

Grace: Eso ya lo sé mi vida. Ya no eres una niñita, eres toda una mujer y estás en el derecho de encontrar a alguien que te ame.

Serena: Entonces ¿lo sabías? ¿Sabes quién es?

Grace: Soy tu madre, me doy cuenta de todo. Sé que estás perdidamente enamorada de Ash desde lo del campamento, y que por cuestiones del destino se separaron, dos veces. Es el único chico por el que te vi llorar, y no porque te haya dañado, sino porque te hace falta.

Serena: Lo amo mucho mami, muchísimo.

Grace: (limpiando sus lágrimas) Entonces ¿lo buscarás?

Serena: Sí, él está en Kanto, pero no me iré ahora. Pasaré unas semanas contigo antes de hacer ese viaje, debo recuperar todo el tiempo que he estado lejos, que me has hecho mucha falta (la vuelve a abrazar).

Grace: (corresponde el abrazo) Lo sé mi amor, gracias, gracias por ser el motor de mi vida.

Serena: Te amo mamá.

Grace: Y yo a ti, mi pequeñita.

… … …

… … …

 ** _En Kanto_**

Ash: Y así fue como pasó, cómo nos despedimos y hasta ahora no la he vuelto a ver.

Brock: Quien lo diría.

Ash: ¿Qué cosa?

Brock: ¿cómo que qué? Ash, estás enamorado. Siempre tienes en mente a Serena porque ella te encanta, es una chica mucho más especial que cualquiera y por eso quieres tenerla a tu lado, por eso sientes que te hace falta y que incluso el mundo es un lugar mejor estando con ella.

Ash: No te lo voy a negar, así es como me siento. Pero creo que sería egoísta de mi parte hacer que ella note mis sentimientos sí ahora lleva una vida buena en la que cumple su sueño. No quiero ser un obstáculo Brock, ese es mi temor.

Brock: Ash, no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes. Por lo que me cuentas, es muy obvio que Serena también estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti. Es un gran gesto que hayas sacrificado un viaje con ella para que mejore y persiga sus metas, pero estás sufriendo, y quien sabe si ella no lo hace también. Por eso recuerda siempre mantener un buen contacto.

Ash: No sé qué hacer, amigo.

Brock: Trata de ubicarla. Habla con ella, dile lo que sientes y estate preparado para cualquier tipo de respuesta. Es mejor que escuches algo de ella antes de que sigas atormentándote con lo mismo.

Ash: No me atormentaba…

Brock: Claro que lo hacías, ahora entiendo porque solo te centrabas en entrenar, querías también distraerte y no tratar de pensar en ella, y con lo de tu amiga Liza, creo que es más que obvio que tratabas de llenar ese vacío con alguien que tiene algo en común: "amiga de la infancia".

Ash: Sabes, Scott me dijo lo mismo. De hecho, él fue más severo con sus palabras, pero no lo culpo, ahora ya caigo en mi error.

Brock: Trata de ubicarla y termina con esa duda de una vez. Prepárate para cualquier respuesta, uno nunca sabe que pueden decir, pero siempre procura mantener la amistad, después de todo son amigos, muy unidos y se ve que se quieren mucho.

Ash: Gracias por los consejos, amigo, me han hecho sentir mucho mejor.

Brock: Sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Por cierto, ya se me hizo algo tarde, dame tu número y te llamaré.

Ash: Aquí tienes. Me alegra de que aun mantengamos nuestra amistad, viejo Brock.

Brock: Eso siempre amigo, recuérdalo siempre. Nos vemos (cuelga).

\- Entra Forrest -

Forrest: ¿Y bien? Al parecer sí que tenían cosas que hablar.

Ash: Así es. Lo echamos mucho de menos. Por cierto, Brock me dijo que llegó un paquete para el líder.

Forrest: Sí, unas piedras con las que Steelix podía mega-evolucionar, pero lo intenté y no funciona.

Ash: El Pokémon y el entrenador deben tener un vínculo bastante fuerte, debes mejorar tu relación con Steelix, aunque creo que debe ser porque es Pokémon de Brock, pero con todos estos años que lo tienes a cargo, debe haber mejorado. Practica con ello y si necesitas más información, solo llámame.

Forrest: Gracias Ash. Este tipo de paquetes se les está enviando a muchos entrenadores con cargos, no sé exactamente por qué motivo, pero lo averiguaré.

Ash: Yo también investigaré por mi cuenta, estamos hablando ¿sí?

Forrest: Está bien, adiós Ash.

 _*Afueras del gimnasio*_

Ash: (Pensando) Estuve más de dos horas fuera. Ahora sí que tengo hambre, será mejor que vaya a comer algo. Extrañaba mucho a Brock, y también su comida…

¿?: ¡Déjame en paz maldito!

Maleante: Vamos preciosa, no te hagas la difícil, déjame mostrarte cómo es un hombre de verdad (la besaba y tocaba).

¿?: ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí!

Maleante: Vamos, solo un momento (levantaba su falda roja para querer tocar su intimidad).

Ash: ¡Oye depravado! ¡Deja a la señorita si no quieres que te vaya mal!

Maleante: (Tira a la chica a un lado y se acerca a Ash) Mocoso de mierda, lárgate de aquí o te irá muy mal.

Ash: No me iré hasta darte tu merecido.

Maleante: Tu lo pediste (saca unas Pokéball) ¡Krookodile, Liepard salgan!

\- La chica corre y se pone detrás de Ash –

Ash: ¡Bulbasaur! ¡Infernape! ¡Los necesito!

Maleante: No me harás nada con esas basuras de Pokémon. ¡Krookodile usa Roca Afilada! ¡Liepard usa Tajo Umbrío!

Ash: Esquiven y acaben de una buena vez con ellos. Bulbasaur ¡Rayo Solar! Infernape ¡Ultra Puño!

Los Pokémon del maleante atacan pero los amigos de Ash esquivan, para luego atacar con toda potencia y debilitar a Krookodile y Liepard.

Maleante: Maldita sea.

El maleante saca un cuchillo y se dirige hacia Ash, pero Bulbasaur lo deja caer con su Látigo Sepa, Infernape destruye el cuchillo con un Lanzallamas y finalmente Ash le lanza un rodillazo en el estómago y un puñetazo en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz al malhechor y dejándolo sangrando y desorientado.

Ash: Bulbasaur, átalo con tu Látigo Sepa a ese poste en cuanto llamo a la oficial Jenny. (Tomando del cuello al maleante) Escucha imbécil, si te vuelvo a ver por aquí o me llego a enterar que estás acosando a alguien, me encargaré de darte una buena paliza con mis propias manos.

Ash: (Acercándose a la chica) Hey, no hay nada que temer, ya pasó, estás a salvo (le sonrío, a lo que la chica solo atinó a abrazarlo muy fuerte mientras repetía la frase "gracias por salvarme").

Minutos después, llegó la oficial y tomó la declaración de la chica y también de Ash, para luego llevarse al maleante a la cárcel, de donde no vería la luz en un muy largo tiempo.

Ash: Me alegro de que todo terminara. Oye ¿Ya estás mejor?

Chica: Sí, y todo es gracias a ti. Había dejado curando a mis Pokémon y de verdad no sé qué sería de mí si no hubieras llegado.

Ash: Tranquila, ya no hay que pensar en eso, lo importante es que estás a salvo (sonriéndo).

Chica: (Sonrojada) S-sí, gracias por todo.

Ash: No hay problema, es algo que haría por cualquiera. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Chica: Soy Leaf ¿Y tú?

Ash: Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta.

Leaf: ¿Pueblo Paleta? No inventes, yo también soy de ahí.

Ash: ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que nunca supe de ti?

Leaf: Lo mismo te pregunto yo, vaya casualidades de la vida.

Ash: Y que lo digas (le suena el estómago). Lo siento, es que no he comido nada en casi todo el día y tengo hambre.

Leaf: Pues yo tampoco he comido ¿Te parece si vamos a comer? Yo invito, después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero primero debo ir a recoger a mis Pokémon.

Ash: Está bien, vamos. Yo también debo ir a ver a un amigo que está allá.

… … …

… … …

 ** _En Kalos_**

¿?: Entonces, me dices que ella se ha "tomado unas vacaciones" pero en realidad solo quiere ver al chico que ama.

Yashio: Así es. Mientras tanto, necesito a alguien que la pueda cubrir por estos tres meses que estará ausente. Trate de mover su agenda pero es muy complicado, por eso quiero darte esta oportunidad.

¿?: ¿Por qué yo y no Shauna o la propia Elle?

Yashio: Porque Serena no es tu amiga, y creo que no lo será. Además, tienes tres meses para demostrar lo que vales.

¿?: No la decepcionaré Yashio-san, lo prometo.

Yashio: Espero grandes cosas de ti. No me defraudes.

¿?: No lo haré, y demostraré que soy mejor Reina de Kalos, que Serena.

… … …

… … …

Continuará…

* * *

¡AHHHHH! Lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo. Pues… ¿Cómo están chicos? Espero que todo les esté yendo de maravilla. Nuevamente me disculpo por demorar tanto en actualizar, es que con mi trabajo y el estudio estoy súper corta con el tema del tiempo, pero al menos me da gusto saber que hay gente que espera mi historia. Por cierto 40 favs OMG, estoy de verdad muy agradecida con todos los que están siguiendo la historia, la comentan y la esperan con bastantes ánimos.

Vi el episodio del baile y me pareció bastante bonito, aunque lo malo es que sentí que el episodio fue prácticamente spoileado en su totalidad gracias a los previews y dejamos medio de lado el hecho de la evolución de Eevee, que era en realidad lo importante. Además, que idiotas son aquellos que criticaron a Akemi Omode, ella solo hace su trabajo, déjenla tranquila, no sean inmaduros y mucho menos fanboys, como lo dije en unos episodios atrás, pero bueno, esa es otra historia y no quiero hacerme hígados.

Bien, para empezar, quise poner un poco de la historia de Grace ya que no quiero que sea un personaje tan secundario y quise inventar alguito sobre la historia del padre de Serena. Brock apareció y como buen amigo le dijo a Ash lo que necesitaba oír, de manera más suave, pero sin perder la esencia del mensaje.

Acabo de agregar a Leaf y a un personaje misterioso. ¿Cuál será la función de Leaf? ¿Quién es el personaje misterioso? ¿Qué planea Yashio al querer que esta chica suplante a Serena? ¿Por qué el comité Pokémon está entregando mega-piedras y piedras activadoras? Todo esto y demás en los próximos episodios.

Asimismo, adelantarles que en los próximos días estaré subiendo un nuevo fic en conjunto con un buen amigo, obviamente sobre Amourshipping y espero de verdad que le den su apoyo porque ahora lo tengo mejor estructurado, con otro método de diálogo (el de los guiones largos), y con una historia un poco más adulta, por lo cual de verdad espero verlos por ahí. Bien, ahora sí, los agradecimientos:

En Favs, tenemos a: **Akarui Hoshi 23, Andreu320, DarkTemplar28, Finiun, GodSS, .Satochi.**

En follows tenemos a: **Akarui Hoshi 23, Andreu320, DarkTemplar28, Finiun, serenakalos35, .minero.**

Y ahora, los reviews:

1\. Andrick Da2: ¡Hola! Pues, gracias. Calem ya tiene a su chica especial, no me cae mal, es buen chico pero muchas veces lo toman de villano, quien sabe, tal vez lo haga, pero no en este fic. Agencishipping FTW xD, efectivamente, ya dije que no quiero que esta historia sea tan lineal, habrá salseo, además de otras situaciones. En cuanto a tu predicción, hubiera sido bonito pero demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Saludos y un besito, disfruta del capítulo.

2\. Serena Animals fairy ketchum: Así es, Serena lo ama tal y como es, eso sí que es amor, considerando lo idiota que suele ser. Los "opositores" del amour irán apareciendo de a pocos, no te desesperes J Saludos y un besito.

3\. Ivan D: ¡Amigo! ¿cómo has estado? No te preocupes, todos tenemos siempre algo que haces, descuida, lo de la mención no hay porque agradecerlo. No te preocupes, Liza no será la mala de la historia, también me encanta. Puede que el cuarteto de Kalos se reúna, y quien sabe, quizás también los demás, pero te dejo con la intriga xD Saludos y un besito.

4\. Andreu320: No hay problema, tu historia me ha gustado mucho, incluso se la recomendé a un amigo el cual se inspiró en ella para escribir algo sobre amour jeje. Creo que quien menos pensó eso, pero no. En cuanto al obstáculo, descarta a Dawn, pero sí, habrá quienes se opondrán a la relación, solo espera. Saludos y un besito.

5\. MesserStone: ¡Senpai! ¡Feliz día de la amistad y el amor! (slowpoke), vi tu mensaje, pero estaba de paseo y ya no pude ni responderte, peor con lo del trajin y demás, pero luego ya volveremos a conversar. Sí, sería interesante el HildaxAsh, pero no creo que lo verán aquí, y sí, tienes razón en tu pequeña reseña, Ash la extraña y hoy ya admitió que la ama, solo espera para que veas lo demás. Lo de Yashio, te apoyo, pero ya desarrollaré su papel, y créeme que posiblemente muchos lleguen a odiarla. Saludos y un besito, hablamos ¿sí?

6\. Fanweb: Jajaja, ok jovencito xD Pues sí, los chicos ya tenían pareja, lo de trolear era mi intención, despierta la intriga después de todo. Pues, ya más o menos vete dando una idea de quién puede ganarse tu odio. Saludos y un besito.

7\. K: ¡Gracias sr(a) K! Hay mucho aun que desarrollar en el fic, pero prometo que te seguirá encantando. Lo de dejarlos con las ganas de leer más, es parte de mi estilo xD Saludos y un besito.

8\. Winphonegt: ¡Gracias! Y que lo digas, lo mejor está aún por venir, solo esperen, tengo otras cosas más preparadas para este fic. Saludos y un besito.

9\. MariaFernanda365: Jajaja xD Sí, amo a Serena, es una gran chica y ojalá el amour se haga canon, Ash se merece alguien que lo ame así con lo imbécil que es xD Saludos y un besito.

10\. Altair The Facking Assassin: ¡RedFox! (porque ya me acostumbré y tu nombre de usuario se ha vuelto demasiado largo xD) ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por darte un tiempo de leer mi historia, lo valoro mucho considerando que tienes poco tiempo. Sí me he dado una vuelta por el foro, gracias, en la próxima historia pondré en práctica lo aprendido xD Poco a poco se irá viendo quienes son los verdaderos amigos de nuestra pareja favorita, en cuanto a los odiados, ya los estoy agregando disimuladamente. Saludos y un besito.

11\. Guest: ¡Gracias! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos y un besito.

12\. DarkTemplar28: ¡Hola! Gracias por la historia. Nada hombre, no hay nada que agradecer, las he leído por recomendación de Messer y me encantaron. Te di mis apreciaciones por PM, espero lo hayas leído. Gracias por la valoración, Serena y Ash sufren, cada uno por su lado, pero se reencontrarán. En cuanto a Yashio, creo que será mejor no suponer nada, o al menos no con la de mi historia jeje, gracias por tus expectativas, me llenan de emoción J Saludos y un besito.

Bien chicos, hasta aquí el capítulo y los agradecimientos, perdón si me faltó alguien en favs o follows. No se olviden que en los próximos días subiré una nueva historia amourshipping y de verdad espero verlos por ahí. Estas semanas no he podido leer nuevas historias, pero les recomiendo leer los trabajos de los escritores que he recomendado anteriormente: MesserStone, Altair The Facking Assassin, Andreu320, DarkTemplar28, angylopez, Taisei Ayasaki, FandeSerena91, etc. A la mayoría no los conozco ni nada, pero tienen buenas historias y vale la pena darse un tiempo para leerlas. Nada más, un fuerte abrazo y un besote, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: D


	5. Preparando el viaje y el inicio del plan

Hola chicos ¿cómo han estado? Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo de esta linda historia la cual me alegro les esté gustando que también sigan ayudando. Como siempre, reviews y demás al final. Disfruten del episodio.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a su creador.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Preparando el viaje y el inicio del plan

 ** _En Kanto_**

Ash entraba junto a Leaf al Centro Pokémon. Hablaban muy amenamente, la chica sonreía, definitivamente estaba pasando un rato muy agradable junto a su nuevo amigo. Scott estaba dentro y no pudo evitar verlos, se sorprendió mucho pero estaba feliz de ver a su pupilo con mejor semblante, por ello decidió acercarse.

Scott: Ash, ya regresaste, y veo que vienes bien acompañado.

Ash: Hola Scott, pues sí, te presento a Leaf, una nueva amiga a la cual conocí hace rato, no precisamente en un momento muy agradable, pero es mejor no hablar de eso. Leaf, te presento a Scott, un buen amigo y propietario del Frente Batalla.

Leaf: Mucho gusto señor Scott, soy Leaf, entrenadora de Kanto, vengo de Pueblo Paleta.

Scott: Solo dime Scott, el "señor" me hace sentir viejo. ¿Pueblo Paleta? Espera ¿ustedes se conocen?

Ash: Increíblemente, no. De hecho íbamos camino a comer algo y conversar ¿vienes?

Scott: No muchacho, no te preocupes, tengo unas cosas que hacer por aquí. Más bien, avísame cuando quieras e iremos a Pueblo Paleta.

Ash: De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.

Leaf: Adios señor Scott, digo, Scott.

Ash: (mientras se alejaban) Em, Leaf, espérame un momento, tengo que decirle una cosa a Scott, rápido, no demoro.

Leaf: De acuerdo.

Ash: ¡Scott!

Scott: Oye Ash, no debería perder el tiempo, tu amiga te espera, por cierto… sobre lo de hace unas horas…

Ash: No hay problema con ello, son cosas en las que yo me he equivocado y reconozco mis errores, te prometo tratar de redimirme como se debe, además Brock me dijo lo mismo, pero no es eso de lo quiero hablar, es sobre algo que vi en su casa y me llamó la atención.

Scott: ¿Qué cosa?

Ash: Pues que el Comité General de la Liga Pokémon está enviando mega piedras y mega aros a varios entrenadores, incluyendo líderes de gimnasio y demás ¿sabías algo de eso?

Scott: (Suspira) Algo me he enterado, pero… Ash, creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar de ello, además tu nueva amiga te espera, ve y diviértete un rato, después de pondré al tanto de la otra situación y sobre lo que sé.

Ash: Está bien, lo hablaremos en Pueblo Paleta, te veo luego.

 ** _Con Leaf_**

Leaf: ¿Todo bien?

Ash: Sí, no te preocupes, solo tenía que hacerle recordar a Scott algunas cosas que me pidió. Más bien ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Leaf: Pues, vamos al restaurante Pewter, tiene muy buenas críticas y dicen que la comida es fantástica.

Ash: No se diga más, vamos para allá.

 ** _En Kalos_**

En un fresco mediodía, podemos ver a Serena con su traje de criadora Pokémon (el de su última presentación) mientras ayuda a su madre a regar las plantas y alimentar a sus Pokémon. Además de la comida usual para éstos, había preparado varios Pokelitos para sus compañeros: Delphox, Pancham, Sylveon, Meowstic (hembra), y Mudkip, además del Rhyhorn de su madre.

Serena: Chicos, disfrútenlos mucho, los hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Grace: Serena ¿ya terminaste?

Serena: Sí mamá ¿necesitas que haga algo por ti?

Grace: Algo así, verás, viajaré por unos días a Pueblo Fresco a visitar a una buena amiga mía que acaba de dar a luz.

Serena: No hay problema, yo puedo quedarme a cuidar la casa y a Rhyhorn.

Grace: Pues, ese no es mi plan, de hecho quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo, hace ya tiempo que no viajamos juntas y…

Serena: (abraza a Grace) Por supuesto que sí mamá, si quiero viajar contigo.

Grace: Esta bien hija, empaca unas cuantas cosas, y recuerda también tener listas tus cosas para ir a Kanto.

Serena: Aún faltan dos semanas, pero no te preocupes mamá, tengo todo listo.

 ** _Ciudad Luminalia. Oficinas del tabloide sensacionalista "Kalos Langue"_**

Se encuentran dos personas más o menos de 30 años. Una es una chica, alta de cabello negro largo, piel blanca y ojos grises, lleva gafas y una boina y viste con una blusa blanca y un pantalón de vestir marrón, su acompañante es un hombre también alto, cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos verdes, viste una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros.

Colette: Otra vez… una vez más la maldita Alexa ha rechazado nuestras publicaciones, a este paso seguiremos en las sombras, completamente opacados por los demás diarios de esa editorial.

Bernard: No sé por qué insistir tanto con esa editorial, sabes que Alexa siempre rechazará nuestras circulaciones, debe ser por nuestro contenido, además ¿porque siempre vender chismes? digo, podemos tratar de hacer otra cosa, noticias, documentales…

Colette: ¡NO! ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? Somos periodistas dedicados al espectáculo y esa es nuestra razón de ser. Desgraciadamente Alexa es el filtro de esa editorial, si tan solo hubiera una forma de deshacernos de ella…

¿?: La hay

Colette: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

¿?: Eso no importa. Lo importante aquí es que tengo la solución a sus problemas.

Colette: ¿Tienes una historia interesante? Sino deja el misterio y lárgate de aquí.

¿?: ¿Alguna vez trataron de seguir de cerca a la actual Reina de Kalos?

Bernand: Muchas veces, pero esa chica Serena no tiene una vida tan interesante, su historial es demasiado limpio como para tratar de echarle tierra.

¿?: Sí, tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿Qué tal si le armamos un escándalo?

Bernard: ¿Pero por qué a ella? Es una persona muy correcta.

Colette: Abre los ojos Bernie, si esa chica tiene una reputación intacta, un escándalo repentino será un boom, y por lo visto tú deseas que eso pase ¿verdad?

¿?: Así es, digamos que mi empleador tiene algunos intereses y Serena está de por medio en ellos. Ustedes quieren salir del anonimato y yo tengo un plan que hará que ustedes pasen de un miserable tabloide a un medio importante.

Bernard: Pero olvidas un detalle importante, Alexa es la editora de prácticamente todo lo que sale en medios impresos y también es amiga de la tal Serena ¿cómo lo haremos?

¿?: Extorsión.

Bernard: ¿Extorsión?

¿?: Sí, pero de eso me encargaré yo. En cuanto a Serena, yo les avisaré cuando el plan esté listo para que puedan tener todas las tomas, y notas del hecho.

Colette: Espera un segundo, ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre ni nada ¿cómo podemos confiar en ti?

¿?: La siempre desconfiada Colette Camus, estudiante de periodismo de la Universidad de Kalos junto con Alexa, solo que tú fuiste expulsada al tercer año de carrera por un altercado con una profesora, lo cual te obligó a retirarte y terminar tus estudios en una mediocre universidad en una región lejana. Contrajiste nupcias hace ya 7 años con el señor aquí presente Bernard Leblanc, egresado en periodismo por la Universidad de Almia, cuando se conocieron en Kalos, específicamente en el Café Lysson. Ambos trabajaron en el _Kalos Temps_ por un buen tiempo, durante el cual estuviste tres años en tratamiento para poder tener quedar embarazada, pero el médico les dijo que tu útero era inservible y por ello no podrían tenerlos nunca, motivo que los sumió en una depresión tremenda frustrando así su carrera como periodistas para luego dedicarse a escribir tonterías que nadie se cree, lo cual me trae hasta aquí.

Colette: … (Cae sentada sobre una silla sin decir una sola palabra)

Bernard: Colette, Colette, amor ¿estás bien? Bastarda ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

¿?: Se mucho de ustedes, por ese mismo motivo deben confiar en mí, porque prefieren tenerme de amiga que de enemiga, a mí y a mi empleador. Esta es la oportunidad que estaban esperando, ganarán muchísimo más de lo que ganaban en _Kalos Temps_ y aquellos tiempos en que la gente sepa de su medio, se harán realidad.

Bernard: …

Colette: Aceptamos.

Bernard: Colette ¿estás segura de esto?

Colette: Si me ayudará a destruir a Alexa y hacernos más conocidos, no me importa.

Bernard: Yo tengo mis dudas, pero no dejaré a Colette sola en esto.

¿?: Me alegro de que empiecen a cooperar. Les explicaré lo que haremos.

…. … …

… … …

 ** _En Kanto_**

Ash y Leaf entran al famoso restaurante Pewter, escogen una mesa y se preparan para ordenar. El ambiente es bastante agradable, bien decorado y con un estilo algo rústico y con diseños principalmente labrados en piedra.

Camarero: Bien, entonces esas son sus órdenes, las traeré en un momento.

Ash: Vaya, no había venido nunca a este lugar.

Leaf: Jajaja, ¿en serio? Oye, parece que no fueras de Kanto.

Ash: Jeje, pues sí, he estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa, y aunque ahora podríamos decir que radico en Kanto, no suelo salir mucho.

Leaf: No te lo pregunté, pero ¿a qué te dedicas?

Ash: Actualmente soy Cerebro de la Batalla de la Frontera, pero mi sueño es convertirme en Maestro Pokémon.

Leaf: Con que Cerebro de la Frontera, eso explica por qué conoces a Scott.

Ash: A él lo conocí cuando recién estaba en la búsqueda de los símbolos. Cuando gané el último, Scott me propuso lo de trabajar con él, pero en principio no acepté porque quería viajar, ya sabes, conocer el mundo y ganar más experiencia.

Leaf: Sí, se lo que se siente, hace ya muchos años yo también empecé mi viaje junto a mi fiel Bulbasaur, hemos crecido mucho. Y pues, así como tú, también quiero ser Maestra Pokémon, de hecho mi ex novio también tenía dicho sueño, pero después decidió cambiar su vocación.

Ash: ¿Ah sí? Pues, me recuerda a un amigo, aunque me alegro que a este le esté yendo bien con su nueva profesión de investigador Pokémon.

Leaf: Jajaja, Ash, creo que estamos hablando de la misma persona.

Ash: ¿QUÉ? ¿En serio? No puedo creerlo, en verdad… ¿fuiste novia de Gary?

Leaf: Jijiji, así es. Nos conocíamos de hace mucho tiempo y él me gustaba desde que éramos niños, un amor bastante inocente. Cuando escogimos a nuestros primeros Pokémon fuimos juntos al laboratorio de su abuelo, yo escogí a Bulbasaur, él a Squirtle y un tal Damian a Charmander. Siempre me hablaba de un chico al que consideraba su eterno rival, pero nunca me lo presentó, no me digas que eras tú.

Ash: Jajaja, pues sí, ese soy yo. Ese día de la primera elección yo iba a escoger a Squirtle, pero me quedé dormido y al final terminé escogiendo a un Pikachu como mi primer Pokémon, desde entonces hemos viajado juntos por varias regiones, es uno de mis mejores amigos solo que ahora no está conmigo porque decidí darle un descanso. Por cierto Leaf, ya que eres de Pueblo Paleta ¿por qué nunca te vi?

Leaf: Lo mismo digo jajaja, bueno, en mi caso era que yo tenía un severo caso de timidez, llegaba a tal punto que salía muy poco de mi casa. Recuerdo que una vez salí por un momento y seguí a un Butterfree hasta la orilla del riachuelo que hay al sur de Pueblo Paleta…

 ** _Flashback_**

Leaf: Butterfree, vuelve aquí, quiero jugar contigo. Eh… ¿Butterfree? Ay no, estoy muy cerca del riachuelo, será mejor que vuelva a casa.

Tangela: ¡TANGELA!

Leaf: Oh no… Pokémon bonito, no me hagas daño por favor (lagrimeando).

Tangela: ¡TAN! (Se dispone a atacar).

Leaf: (llorando) ¡MAMI! ¡AYÚDAME!

Gary: (Toma a Leaf y la salva de la tacleada de Tangela, luego saca de su bolsillo una baya) ¿Esto es lo que quieres, no? (movía la baya y el Tangela la seguía con la mirada) ¡ahí va! (lanza la baya a lo lejos y el Tangela empieza a seguirla).

Leaf: (aun llorando)…

Gary: Oye niña, no deberías estar sola por aquí ¿acaso no te advirtieron de los peligros de jugar sola por el riachuelo?

Leaf: (Se asusta al ver a otro niño y sale corriendo a lo que tropieza y se dobla el tobillo) ¡Ay, me duele! (empieza a llorar).

Gary: Hey, tranquila, no corras de mí, no te haré daño, es más (la sube a su espalda), te llevaré hasta tu casa, confía en mí (le regala una sonrisa).

Leaf: E-e-está bien, es p-por ahí.

Gary: Por cierto, soy Gary, Gary Oak, nieto del Profesor Oak.

 ** _En casa de Leaf_**

Madre de Leaf: Hija, que gusto que estás bien ¿dónde estabas? ¿Te lastimaste?

Leaf: Sí, estaba persiguiendo a un Butterfree pero llegué hasta el riachuelo y un Tangela me atacó, pero Gary me salvo, aunque me asusté por verlo y me doblé el tobillo.

Madre de Leaf: Bien hija, ven, llamaré al doctor inmediatamente, por cierto, gracias Gary.

Gary: No hay de qué, tiene suerte de que yo estaba por ahí. Bueno, espero que te recuperes Leaf, nos vemos.

Madre de Leaf: Hey, espera Gary ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Gary: Sí

Madre de Leaf: Bien, lo que pasa es que mi hija no tiene muchos amigos, está superando su timidez y por lo visto los muchachos tranquilos como tú le harían mucho bien ¿te molestaría presentarle amigos así a mi hija? Por favor, eso la ayudaría mucho.

Gary: ¿Solo chicos tranquilos?

Madre de Leaf: Sí, solo niños tranquilos, nadie que sea muy revoltoso o problemático, no quiero que mi pequeña se lastime y empiece a temerle más a las personas.

Gary: Esta bien, si así lo quiere, no hay problema.

Madre de Leaf: Te lo agradezco mucho Gary.

Leaf observaba la conversación, sonrojada miraba al muchacho que le había salvado la vida, se llamaba Gary y era su primer amigo, su salvador y también su primer amor.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Leaf: Y así conocí a Gary. Mi madre no era de Kanto y le había pedido que se encargue de presentarme gente, no entiendo por qué nunca te presentó.

Ash: Pues creo que es porque tu madre le dijo bien claro que no quería chicos revoltosos y problemáticos, al parecer para Gary yo era eso en dichas épocas, y tal vez incluso ahora, no lo negaré.

Leaf: Te entiendo, pero lo bueno es que nos conocemos ahora.

Ash: Claro. Entonces ¿Gary y tú siempre han sido muy unidos?

Leaf: Sí. Gary siempre tuvo reputación de un chico creído, bastante pedante y algo insoportable, pero conmigo era otra persona, hablábamos de nuestros sueños, nuestras metas y el futuro. De hecho, la noche antes de conseguir nuestro inicial, prometimos que nos veríamos en la liga y definiríamos quien era más fuerte, sin embargo eso nunca pasó, nunca pudimos enfrentarnos en un torneo oficial, yo llegué más lejos ya que a Gary prácticamente lo eliminaron en la primera ronda.

Ash: Sí, recuerdo eso. Yo también quería enfrentarlo, aunque luego me cobré esa en Johto.

Leaf: Supe que Gary estaba algo desanimado, no seguí su participación en Johto pero me llamó el día que perdió, no pudimos vernos en ese entonces porque viajé a Sinnoh y ahí estuve cerca de dos años, sin embargo Gary viajo luego con la excusa de una "investigación", aunque lo primero que hizo fue llamarme, nos vimos y después de unas salidas nos hicimos novios.

Ash: Vaya, no sabía que Gary estaba así de flechado por ti.

Leaf: Jajaja, sabes, muchos me han dicho lo mismo. Gary es muy tierno cuando se lo propone, ha hecho muchas locuras las cuales siempre recuerdo con una sonrisa.

Ash: Se te ve muy feliz y ambos han tenido una gran historia prácticamente desde que eran niños… sabes no quiero molestarte pero ¿por qué decidieron terminar?, no tienes que responderme si no quieres.

Leaf: No, pierde cuidado. Lo que pasa es que con el sueño de Gary sobre ser investigador y el mío como Maestra Pokémon, en muchas ocasiones teníamos que viajar por caminos separados y llegó un momento en el que ya nos empezábamos a ver muy poco, y esos pequeños ratos no eran suficientes. Nos queríamos mucho y eso es hasta ahora, pero como pareja nuestra relación empezaba a flaquear y después de casi 5 años como novios decidimos que lo mejor sería terminarla en buenos términos.

Ash: Te entiendo, pero aun así ¿no dicen que el amor puede romper las distancias?

Leaf: Eso es cierto pero no en su totalidad. Uno también tiene necesidades físicas con la pareja y la distancia no te permite satifacerlas, ya sabes, un beso, un abrazo, una caricia de esa persona… sabíamos que de algún u otro modo esa falta de afecto nos lastimaba también.

Ash: ¿Qué fue lo último que supiste de Gary?

Leaf: Sé que actualmente está viajando por Unova, investigando algunas cosas en conjunto con la profesora Encina, aunque no seamos novios eso no significa que debamos perder comunicación.

Ash: Leaf… ¿aún amas a Gary?

Leaf: … (Cabizbaja) aún existe un fuerte sentimiento entre ambos, pero creo que con el asunto de la distancia tenemos un importante factor en contra, después de todo comprendimos que de alguna u otra forma uno de nosotros tendría que sacrificar sus sueños por el otro, y eso pues es muy egoísta. No vale de mucho que se amen si… están lejos…

Ash: (Recordando el asunto de Serena, la frase de Leaf lo había dejado pensando)…

Leaf: ¿Ash? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo?

Ash: ¿Eh? N-no, no, nada de eso, es solo que recordé algo y me dejo pensando un poco.

Camarero: Jóvenes, aquí traigo su comida. Buen provecho.

Ash y Leaf: ¡Gracias!

Ash: Oye Leaf, te puedo conversar algo después, es que creo que es necesaria la opinión de una chica.

Leaf: Descuida Ash, nos conocemos hace poco pero siento como si te conociera de toda la vida y sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ash: Gracias Leaf… ahora sí, a comer.

… … …

… … …

 ** _En Kalos_**

Serena había llamado a Bonnie para contarle la buena nueva. Ahora solo le quedaba pasar estos días con su madre para luego viajar a Kanto, sin embargo las cosas estaban por complicarse.

Bonnie: Vaya, me alegro mucho de que tu mamá haya aceptado. Jamás lo dudé, supongo que ahora solo deberás preocuparte por verte mucho más bella y sexy para Ash (dijo con una mirada pícara).

Serena: Bo-Bonnie, que cosas dices… pero sí, ya tengo varios atuendos preparados para el viaje, y en todos ellos tengo planeado agregarles esto (mostraba el listón azul).

Bonnie: Wow, sí que has cuidado con mucho amor ese listón.

Serena: Es el regalo que él me dio, trato de agregarlo siempre en mis atuendos, me recuerda que tengo una parte de él aquí conmigo.

Bonnie: Ow que lindo. Por cierto Serena, hay algo que me intriga un poco.

Serena: Dime.

Bonnie: Se supone que ya hablaste con Yashio-san sobre lo de tus vacaciones, pero me sorprende que hasta ahora no he visto ningún tipo de comunicado sobre tal asunto, ni en la televisión ni en internet, o ¿tú debías encargarte de publicarlo?

Serena: Yashio-san me dijo que ella trataría de mover mi agenda pero hasta ahora no ha hablado conmigo, y lo del anuncio pues no estoy muy segura, pero ella es mi representante así que dejaré que haga tal comunicado, después de todo no me ha dicho nada sobre que yo tenga o deba difundirlo.

Bonnie: Mmm, no lo sé, aun así me parece un poco raro, pero bueno, no quiero preocuparte con paranoias mías. Durante estos días ¿estarás en tu casa?

Serena: No, de hecho en unos días viajaré con mi mamá a Pueblo Fresco, visitaremos a una amiga suya y pasaremos unos días por allá.

Bonnie: ¿No te preocupa que te puedan seguir los paparazzis?

Serena: Tranquila, mamá y un rugido de Rhyhorn bastan para mantener lejos a quienes quieran fastidiar, además, Alexa es la editora principal de Kalos y evita divulgar cosas que afecten mi intimidad o la de mis seres queridos.

Bonnie: Claro, había olvidado por completo a Alexa, entonces sí que tienes todo bajo control.

Serena: Así es.

Clemont: Bonnie, ya llegué.

Bonnie: Hermanito ven, estoy hablando con Serena.

Clemont: Hola Serena ¿cómo te va? ¿Qué te dijo tu madre?

Bonnie: Lo obvio hermanito, iremos a Kanto juntas.

Clemont: Me alegro mucho por ustedes, entonces se irán juntas dentro de dos semanas.

Serena: Sí, estoy bastante emocionada y algo impaciente.

Bonnie: Oye hermano ¿Qué es esa caja que llevas ahí?

Clemont: No lo sé, llegue y un tipo me la entregó, dijo que iba dirigida al líder del gimnasio, y por lo visto es del Comité General de la Liga Pokémon, me pregunto que será.

Bonnie: Pues no lo sabremos si no la abres.

Clemont: Bien, bien, la abriré.

Clemont abre la caja y encuentra dos piedras, una de ellas era bastante familiar para él, era una piedra activadora, y la otra que era un poco más grande con un símbolo que tenía tres colores: amarillo, rojo, y baige, era la ampharosita.

Serena: (sorprendida) Clemont ¿acaso eso es?

Clemont: S-sí, es una piedra activadora y una mega piedra.

Bonnie: Wow hermanito, te han enviado un paquete para mega evolucionar a algún Pokémon.

Clemont: Sí y me parece algo raro.

Bonnie: (Revisando la caja) Hermano, hay una nota al final (se la da).

Clemont: Déjame leerla: _Estimado Clemont, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, el Comité General de la Liga Pokémon quiere hacerte entrega de este paquete de mega evolución consistente en una piedra activadora y una mega piedra (Ampharosita) como recompensa a su ardua labor. Disfrútela y practique todo lo posible para dominar esta poderosa técnica._

 _Atte: Charles Goodshow, Presidente de la Liga Pokémon._

 _Gurkinn, Maestro en mega evolución._

Bonnie: Vaya hermano, te han enviado esa mega piedra para premiar tu labor de líder.

Serena: Que bien Clemont ¡Felicitaciones!

Clemont: Gracias chicas, pero aun así tengo mis dudas. Para empezar, no tengo un Ampharos para mega evolucionarlo y no sé mucho sobre eso, salvo lo que aprendí del profesor Sycamore ¿por qué enviarían esto?

Bonnie: Quizás es porque papá tiene un Ampharos el cual puedes entrenar para poder mega evolucionar, además has hecho mucho por esta ciudad, desde el sistema de alumbrado hasta la seguridad, es un premio muy justo (abraza a Clemont).

Serena: Bonnie tiene razón, te lo mereces Clemont.

Clemont: Sí, pero aun así tengo mis dudas. La carta es oficial y está firmada por el mismísimo Presidente de la Liga Pokémon.

Bonnie: Además del abuelo de Korrina.

Clemont: Sí. Mmm, llamaré a Korrina para preguntarle que tanto sabe sobre esto.

Bonnie: No, lo que quieres son excusas para comunicarte con ella (lo miraba pícaramente).

Clemont: (Sonrojado) N-no es cierto, este es un asunto estrictamente profesional y que tiene que ver con mi labor, no se hagan ideas raras (se retira).

Bonnie y Serena: Sí, claro (reían).

Serena: Bonnie, me tengo que retirar, ayudaré a mamá a cocinar. Hablamos luego ¿sí?

Bonnie: De acuerdo Serena, iré a fastidiar a mi hermano con Korrina ¡chau!

… … …

… … …

Grace: Serena, ayúdame lavando estas bayas por favor.

Serena: Voy mamá.

Grace: Sabes Serena, creo que Bonnie tiene razón, deberías hablar con Yashio sobre el asunto de tus vacaciones y dejar un mensaje o hacerle recordar, después de todo eres de las estrellas más grandes de la región.

Serena: Sí, tienes razón, trataré de llamarla más tarde, ahora quiero que terminemos esto, ¿sí? (sonríe).

Grace: (sonríe) Sí, está bien hija.

… … …

… … …

 ** _En Kanto_**

Ash y Leaf habían terminado de cenar. Ash le contó a Leaf el asunto de Serena y le explicó cómo se siente actualmente. Ya le habían dado consejos, especialmente su buen amigo Brock, pero él sabía que necesitaba una opinión femenina, y que mejor que su nueva amiga quien ha pasado por algo parecido, aunque con un final no muy bueno.

Leaf: Mmmm, ya veo. Tu situación es más complicada. No has tenido contacto con ella hace años y no sé hasta qué punto eso puede considerarse como algo bueno o malo.

Ash: ¿Bueno o malo?

Leaf: Sí, ya que si hay mucha comunicación al menos hay una idea de cómo van sus lazos actualmente, en cambio si no se ven de hace tiempo es difícil saberlo. La distancia es un factor muy complicado, pero la falta de comunicación lo es mucho más.

Ash: Sí, yo solo lo he arruinado.

Leaf: No lo sé, yo no pienso eso, creo que Serena también tiene algo de responsabilidad por no tratar de ubicarte o mantener contacto, comprendo que ambos estén ocupados, pero llamar de vez en cuando no está demás. No importa que tanto hayamos tenido que hacer, cuando estuve con Gary siempre buscábamos una forma de hablar.

Ash: … (Ríe nerviosamente) ya no sé qué hacer.

Leaf: Ash, te hago una pregunta ¿tú crees que Serena sienta lo mismo por ti? ¿Hasta qué punto puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

Ash: No lo sé, es algo como… espiritual, después de lo que me pasó hoy temprano supe que lo había arruinado y quiero saber qué es lo que ella siente. Yo sé ahora cómo se sentía ella en ese momento, pero quiero saber qué pasará ahora, me siento muy intrigado con ello.

Leaf: ¿Qué tanto te dolería sí ella dice que no? ¿Si ya tuviera un novio o pretendiente? Ella es una gran estrella de Kalos, debe haber alguna información sobre ello.

Ash: Sí, eso es cierto, pero no sé hasta qué punto puedo confiar en dichas informaciones, después de todo me gustaría saberlo por boca de ella. Y, en cuanto a qué tanto me dolería… pues mucho… mucho por saber que aquella persona que la está haciendo tan feliz pude haber sido yo, sin embargo trataría de reponerme, después de todo yo mismo me lo busqué.

Leaf: Te entiendo, pero no creo que ese pensamiento te ayude demasiado. En todo caso lo que puedo aconsejarte es que trates de ubicarla y la cites en algún lugar que sea especial para ambos, que hablen ahí y le digas cómo te sientes. Un lugar en donde puedan respirar esa magia hará que ambos afloren su más pura sinceridad y que aclares de una vez tu mente y despejes tus dudas porque siento que sufres por ello y encima en silencio. Ash, no sufras en silencio, es horrible, recuerda que tienes amigos y personas a las que les importas ¿de acuerdo? No trates de aislarte únicamente en las batallas, yo también sigo el mismo sueño que tú y sé que puedes darte tiempo para tus cosas.

Ash: (La abraza) Muchas gracias Leaf, trataré de ubicarla. Solo espero que todo salga como quiero.

Leaf: (Sonrojada corresponde el abrazo) Descuida, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Eres un gran chico, no mereces sufrir así.

Scott pasaba por el restaurante y desde afuera veía la tierna escena. Estaba bastante conmovido, veía en Leaf un prototipo de chica que podría ayudar a Ash a recuperarse en caso de que lo de Serena fracase. Le gustaba la pareja y sentía que se complementaban. No quería romper el bonito momento, así que esperó en el auto, afuera.

Leaf y Ash pagan su cuenta y salen juntos del restaurante para luego ver a Scott en el auto.

Ash: ¿Scott?

Scott: Se les hizo un poco tarde así que decidí venirlos a recoger. Ash ¿listo para ir a Pueblo Paleta?

Ash: Más que listo. Oye Leaf ¿irás a Pueblo Paleta? Si gustas podemos ir todos juntos.

Leaf: Sí, estaba de camino para allá. Me encantaría ir con ustedes (sonreía).

Scott: Pues no se diga más, suban ya tórtolos.

Ash y Leaf se sonrojaron con el comentario pero no les disgustó, más bien les pareció gracioso. Subieron al auto y partieron los tres juntos a la tierra natal de estos entrenadores.

… … …

… … …

 ** _En Kalos_**

 ** _Ciudad Luminalia. Oficinas del tabloide sensacionalista "Kalos Langue"_**

Colette: Entonces ¿ese es tu plan?

¿?: Sí, todo esto está planificado para llevarse a cabo exactamente en cuatro días. Vayan a estas locaciones de Pueblo Fresco y tendrán unas grandes tomas para cuando todo esté terminado. Mi empleador quiere una publicación inmediata, por lo cual al decirles todo lo que pasará, redacten una noticia para que ese día tengan sólo que tomar las fotos, y también como adicional, graben un vídeo para difundirlo mediante Poké-visión.

Bernard: ¿Qué hay de Alexa?

¿?: Me encargaré de ella saliendo de esta oficina, no se preocupen por eso. En su lugar, colocaré inmediatamente a Colette, con ello su miserable tabloide por fin tendrá algo de acción.

Colette: Bien, me parece perfecto.

¿?: Todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo planeado. Asegúrense de estar ahí, o de lo contrario se ganarán un enemigo muy peligroso.

Colette: Espera.

¿?: Sí

Colette: Asegúrate de que Alexa se quede en la ruina.

¿?: Con lo que planeo, cuenta con ello.

Bernard: Espera, al menos dinos una forma de llamarte.

¿?: Sólo díganme "M" (se retira).

Colette: Este es nuestro gran momento. Por fin nuestros nombres volverán a tener peso, incluso más que cuando estuvimos en el _Kalos Temps._

Bernard: No estoy muy seguro de que esto sea correcto, pero yo te apoyo mi amor (la besa).

Colette: Así me gusta (lo besa).

… … …

… … …

Continuará

* * *

Ufff… bien, aquí vamos. Hola chicos ¿cómo están? Aquí Sandy reportándose con otro capítulo de esta historia la cual como siempre reitero, espero esté siendo de su agrado.

Bien, he agregado unos cuantos detalles sobre la vida de Leaf, específicamente de su relación con Gary. Para quienes les guste esta pokechica, aún hay muchas más cosas que agregaré sobre ella, y por lo visto también ha congeniado muy bien con Ash (un nuevo amor ¿tal vez?); además también he introducido a nuevos personajes, una pareja de esposos que tiene un severo problema, además de que Alexa es la némesis de Colette ¿por qué? Ya lo diré en los siguientes episodios. También a "M" quien trabaja para alguien que quiere destruir a Serena ¿Quién será?

Asimismo también estoy metiendo un poco más de énfasis en el asunto del envío de mega piedras. Clemont también tiene una ¿Ash tendrá alguna? Pues… sigan leyendo para averiguarlo xD

Por otro lado, quiero expresar mediante este fic mi agradecimiento a aquellos que están leyendo mi otra historia _"Volver a empezar"_ la cual recién tiene un capítulo y está ahí por si quieren ir a leerla. Aquí trato temas un tanto fuertes, pero para aquellos que tal vez no quieran por temor de que ultrajen sexualmente a alguien, ¡NO! Vayan sin cuidado porque eso no pasará, ya de por sí es complicado hablar de esos temas, no quiero ser de esas personas que narra "con detalle" lo que le harían a Serena o alguien más, no tolero ese tipo de cosas ya que he leído cosas tan raras que más parecen fantasías de algún tipo que está mal de la cabeza y cree que se puede follar a un personaje de anime. Ojo, debo decir que tengo amigos que han escrito sobre ello, pero saben cómo hacerlo y abordarlo ya que es difícil, no se trata solo de narrar con crudeza y detalla, sino de saber manejarlo (perdón si ofendo a alguien con esto, pero necesitaba decirlo).

En fin, empecemos con los agradecimientos:

En follows tenemos a: **Bruno olmos, REDSAVE, alansanchez933, LupitaChapero, Mcanario de Hyrule, V1C7O5, andresdsalmong, kronos93lrt, Serenakalos35.**

En favoritos tenemos a: **Bruno olmos, lokyloco, REDSAVE, alansanchez933, Mcanario de Hyrule, V1C7O5, andresdsalmong, Serenakalos35.**

Ahora los reviews:

\- AndrickDa2: ¡Amigo! Que gusto me da saber que eres de mis seguidores más fieles. Sobre todo con lo de ser casi siempre el primero en poner review. Gracias por tus lindas palabras, y sí, Brock es alguien a quien tenía que agregar de todas maneras y en cuanto a lo de Scott, pues el mostaza se merecía que le digan las cosas como son. Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta ahora, de verdad, saludos y un beso enorme :D

\- Ivan D: ¡Iván! Gracias, pues sí, actualmente estoy muy ocupada y de verdad se me hace difícil actualizar muy seguido pero quiero seguir haciéndolo por seguidores tan buenos como ustedes. Si, más o menos como que me acordé de Diantha para hacer lo del momento del pastel y pues sí, la vícitma del ataque fue Leaf. Gracias por ser de los primeros en seguir la nueva historia, saludos y un beso enorme :D

\- Andreu320: ¡Muchas gracias! Pues sí, estoy muy ocupada y se me hace difícil actualizar seguido, pero al menos hago lo que puedo. Sí, tu historia inspiró a mi buen amigo MesserStone a escribir su fic _"Un viaje con las Gabena"_ el cual te invito a que leas, porque incluso en un capítulo él menciona tu influencia para esa historia. Eres bueno escribiendo sobre el amour, por favor sigue así, y en cuanto a lo de Leaf, pues, veremos, saludos y un beso enorme.

\- Fanweb: ¡Gracias! Sí, como les he dicho a los otros chicos, tengo el tiempo bastante corto pero trato siempre de ir avanzando, revisando y agregar uno que otro detalle. Las conspiraciones van avanzando, y serán tanto del lado de Ash como de Serena. No te preocupes, esta historia es mi primogénita y no la dejaré, además, si aún no te has pasado por la otra historia, te invito a hacerlo y que me des tus apreciaciones. Lo del anime, pues cada quien con su hype y demás. Saludos y un beso enorme.

\- MesserStone: ¡Senpai! Gracias por todo, la historia está teniendo buen recibimiento y estoy muy feliz por ello. Lo de Grace y Serena pues quería abordarlo de una manera más sobria, aunque te adelanto que habrá complicaciones. Lo de Leaf supongo que sorprendió a más de uno y sí, tampoco me gustan las historias extremadamente lineales. La conspiración de las mega piedras la iré desarrollando a medida que avanza la historia, pueden ir sacando sus teorías xD Saludos y un beso enorme.

\- Guest: ¡Gracias! Pues… hagan sus apuestas xD Saludos y un besito.

\- K: Ohhh, pues disculpe usted señor K xD Gracias, pues mi otro fic ya está subido, te invito a que lo leas y me des tus apreciaciones. Lo de que terminen juntos pues no lo sé, eso ya es cuestión de cómo se va desarrollando el anime, no quiero adelantarme a los hechos, aunque como amourshipper me encantaría la idea, hay que ser objetivos, sobre todo con esto de la nueva generación, pero en cuanto a la historia de Ash, por mi parte es necesario acabarla de una vez, ya no hay que más explotar, aunque si a los japos les gusta, ni modo. Gracias por todo, soy de Perú pero actualmente resido en . Saludos y un besito.

\- Lupita Chapero: ¡Gracias Lupita! Espero te siga gustando la historia, disfruta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y un besito.

\- Guest(2): ¡Gracias! Me da gusto que las sigas. Saludos y un besito.

\- María Fernanda365: De verdad muchas gracias por estar tan atenta a mi historia, seguidores como tú me motivan mucho a darme prisa y actualizar, también te agradezco por leer mi otra historia, de verdad muchas gracias. Lo de que no hayan bailado era muy obvio, pero bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y sí, sí me gusto, no hasta el nivel de la euforia pero no estuvo malo. No estoy en ese grupo de Facebook, la verdad no estoy metida en ninguno. Si alguien se hace pasar por mí o se atribuye la autoría de mis historias, avísame y tomaré las medidas necesarias. En cuanto a la reemplazante, pues… hagan sus apuestas xD Saludos y un beso enorme.

\- Albe20: ¡Gracias! Sí, el tema de la historia de las mega piedras tiene un trasfondo el cual iré agregando poco a poco, sí, es una conspiración (bueno, más o menos). De acuerdo, gracias por la aclaración, y sí, esa gente que hace del fandom algo bastante odiado. Estoy segura de que veremos más amour en los próximos episodios, sobre todo ahora con eso de que Miette sí está interesada en Ash. Saludos y un besito.

Bien chicos, nuevamente no he podido leer nada nuevo en estos días pero como siempre les recomiendo a mis amigos MesserStone, Altair The Facking Assassin, también a DarkTemplar28, Albe20, Andreu320, y FandeSerena91. Nada más ¡nos vemos! :)


	6. Extorsión y conspiración

Explicaciones y demás al final. Disfruten el capítulo :)

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a su creador.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Extorsión y conspiración.

 ** _En Kalos: Ciudad Luminalia_**

Nos encontramos a las afueras del _Kalos Langue, tabloide sensacionalista de baja popularidad y credibilidad,_ manejado por la pareja de esposos Colette y Bernard, los cuales en conjunto con una misteriosa mujer apodada "M", están a punto de manchar terriblemente la reputación de la joven Reina de Kalos, Serena, la cual no tiene ni idea de las cosas que están a punto de ocurrir.

*Ring ring*

M: ¿Diga?

¿?: ¿Ya convenciste a esos reporteros de hacer lo que te pedí?

M: Sí madame, todo está listo. Lo único que falta es empezar la extorsión contra Alexa, cosa de la que me voy a encargar a continuación.

¿?: Excelente, estás haciendo un gran trabajo esclava mía. Sigue así y tendrás todo lo que siempre has querido. Todo aquello que te prometí, incluso puedo dejar que juegues un rato con Malamar y Dragonair, creo que te extrañan mucho.

M: Me honra con tanta generosidad madame, aunque no soy digna de su grandeza.

¿?: Sí, no lo eres, pero me eres fiel y hasta ahora estás cumpliendo con lo que te digo. Termina el asunto de Alexa y repórtate inmediatamente. Recuerda que si alguien te sigue, Espeon se encargará de despistar a cualquier curioso.

M: Como usted ordene madame. M, fuera.

… … …

… … …

¿?: Así me gusta. La primera parte del plan se está llevando a cabo. Me desharé de esa idiota de Serena y por fin llegaré a ser la flamante Reina de Kalos, puesto que esa malnacida me quitó. Una principiante como ella no merece haber llegado tan lejos. Es hora de bajarla de su nube, lanzarla y hacer que caiga fuertemente al vacío, tan fuerte que nunca JAMÁS, en su miserable vida se vuelva a levantar JAJAJAJAJA.

 ** _Oficinas de la Editorial Luminalia_**

Dominic: (mientras se estiraba) Ah, por fin terminé.

Alexa: ¿Ese es tu reportaje sobre la migración de los Squirtle?

Dominic: Sí, ya terminé de redactar. Solo falta pasarlo directamente al diagramador, después de todo, lo hemos hecho en conjunto así que es como una "edición continua" mi estimada editora.

Alexa: Sí, se podría decir que sí. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Dominic: Y que lo digas. Tuve que tomar fotos desde lugares bastante incómodos para no molestar a los Squirtle. Hubiera sido más fácil si Viola me hubiera acompañado.

Alexa: Viola también tenía otras comisiones, sin mencionar que sigue siendo líder de gimnasio, ya no te quejes, lo hiciste muy bien y estoy muy orgullosa.

Dominic: Me sonrojas jefa. Más bien, creo que es hora de comer ¿cenamos juntos? Tengo reservación para _Le Postín_ ¿Qué dices?

Alexa: Gracias por la oferta, pero debo terminar de editar los reportajes de Denise y Emmy. Pero para la próxima, mejor te invito yo.

Dominic: Bien, te tomaré la palabra. Pero ¿no comerás nada?

Alexa: Tranquilo, tomaré un café y tal vez una rebanada de pastel…

Dominic: No, nada de eso jefecita, te traeré algo ¿sí? Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Alexa: (Riéndo) Bien, bien, no puedo con tu genio.

Dominic: Y lo sabes (guiñando el ojo para luego irse).

Mientras Alexa corregía y editaba los reportajes de sus corresponsales, sintió una presencia un tanto extraña, como si alguien la estuviera observando, sin embargo dicha sensación desapareció por un momento para que luego se deslice un sobre bajo su puerta el cual tenía su nombre.

Alexa: ¿Qué es esto? Tiene mi nombre (abre el paquete), hay un disco aquí (lo pone en su computadora para luego reproducirlo).

… … …

… … …

Se podía ver un vídeo de hace unos cuantos años grabado por Alexa, quien, aparentemente, pasada de copas, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos e ir a seducir a cierto entrenador muy conocido por todos nosotros.

 ** _Vídeo_**

Alexa: Hola a todos, soy Alexa, famosa editora de la Editorial Luminalia, y hoy estoy improvisando un reportaje. ¿Conocen a Ash Ketchum? Famoso entrenador de Kalos, leyenda consagrada y gran salvador de esta región quien ahora está a puertas de la liga. Un muchacho guapo, jovencito y con ganas de comerse el mundo… y yo con unas ganas enormes de comérmelo a él… y ahora mismo les mostraré como lo hago…

El vídeo seguía con tomas de Alexa corriendo para luego buscar la forma de irrumpir en la habitación del muchacho en un centro Pokémon de la locación. La joven editora seguía su perturbador monólogo narrando lo que sentiría al hacer suyo al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Alexa: Mírenlo, ahí acostado. Duerme como un bebé, tan precioso… cómo lo deseo… pero debo esperar la oportunidad, no quiero que sus amigos se ganen con esto.

Pasada una media hora, Ash se levanta para ir a beber algo, saliendo así de la habitación para luego toparse con Alexa. El entrenador se percata de ello y la saluda.

Ash: ¡Alexa! Hola ¿por qué estas despierta tan tarde y encima grabando? ¿Reportaje nocturno?

Alexa: Sí, estoy en la cacería de algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ash: ¿Cacería? Alexa ¿te encuentras bien? (se percata de su estado de ebriedad) Creo que mejor le aviso a Viola para que te venga a recoger.

Alexa: No Ash, mejor llévame a mi casa, no quiero molestar a Viola y quiero que me ayudes con lo mío por favor (ponía ojitos de cachorro).

Ash: Mmmm, está bien, no abandonaré a una amiga.

Ash comprendía un poco la situación. Brock y su madre ya le habían hablado acerca de los efectos del alcohol y sabía que cuando una persona estaba ebria lo mejor era asentir mientras se le llevaba a un lugar seguro, en este caso, la llevaría a su casa, aunque no comprendía porque la reportera no dejaba de grabar. El entrenador se cambió y fueron juntos en un taxi hasta la casa de la reportera, quien ni bien llegaron se encerró rápido en el baño.

Ash: Bien Alexa, creo que hasta aquí termina tu aventura de hoy. Será mejor que descanses, tienes trabajo y yo tengo que entrenar para la liga.

Alexa: Esperame un momento Ash, ahora salgo para despedirme.

Ash: No te preocupes, ahora mismo ya me… oh por Arceus (extremadamente sonrojado).

Alexa: ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta cómo me veo?

Alexa se había cambiado en el baño, se había puesto un conjunto de lencería negra consistente en un brasier, ropa interior de encaje, y unas medias de nylon. El joven entrenador estaba extremadamente avergonzado y simplemente buscó algo con qué cubrir a su amiga.

Ash: Alexa ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así?

Alexa: (Lo toma y lo besa apasionadamente) Porque te deseo Ash, te deseo a morir. Pienso demasiado en ti y quiero consumar este momento y que lo recordemos por la eternidad (tratando de desvestirlo).

Ash: (Tratando de alejarse) Alexa, no por favor, no estas bajo tus cabales (tropieza y cae contra un mueble).

Alexa: Ya estás en posición, travieso…

Alexa deja caer la cámara, la cual sigue grabando a la reportera lanzarse encima del joven entrenador, el cual trata de zafarse del agarre de su amiga. Las imágenes siguen mostrando algo de forcejeo y ahí acaba el vídeo.

 ** _Fin del vídeo_**

La joven editora estaba en shock. Se llevó las manos a la boca mientras negaba todo lo que había visto. ¿Cómo no podía no recordar haber prácticamente "abusado" sexualmente de su amigo? Y para empeorar las cosas, de un menor de edad, escándalo que prácticamente arruinaría su vida, personal y profesional. No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. No recordaba nada de lo que pasó esa noche ¿de verdad consumó el acto con Ash? ¿Por qué se puso a grabar de pronto y llevar a cabo un plan como ese? Y más importante ¿quién diablos le envió ese material y cómo fue que nunca supo que había grabado tal cosa? Sin embargo, la respuesta a estas últimas interrogantes estaban a punto de ser contestadas.

M: ¿Te arrepientes de tus acciones, Alexa?

Alexa: ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿De dónde sacaste este vídeo?

M: Manejo mucha información, querida. ¿Quién lo diría? Alexa, la joven y brillante reportera gráfica y editora de la más importante editorial de Kalos, no puede contener sus deseos carnales por los chicos menores.

Alexa: No sé qué demonios me pasó. Yo respeto muchísimo a Ash, jamás lo tocaría.

M: Ay Alexa ¿a quién quieres engañar? Has tenido un fortísimo deseo sexual/amoroso hacia Ash Ketchum prácticamente desde que lo conociste en Unova, mientras viajabas para avanzar con uno de tus tantos reportajes. Te encantaba esa forma de ser tan ingenua y pura que destilaba, y a veces incluso te preguntabas ¿quién sería la afortunada en llevárselo primero a la cama? Sentiste celos de Serena, de Korrina, hasta de tu propia hermana solo porque te dijo que le parecía lindo ¿o acaso me lo vas a negar?

Alexa: Ash es un gran chico ¿no cualquier mujer puede encontrar alguien como él? Pero era menor de edad, jamás me iba a meter con un menor.

M: No lo ibas a hacer… sobria. Por eso, ahí están los resultados de tu obsesión.

Alexa: No entiendo cómo sacaste eso, ni siquiera yo sabía que ese vídeo existía.

M: Cómo te dije, yo manejo mucha información, incluso las cosas más ocultas que te puedas imaginar.

Alexa: ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

M: Porque quiero que desaparezcas.

Alexa: ¿Desaparecer?

M: Mi empleador tiene distintos intereses, y desafortunadamente para ti, estas en medio de ellos.

Alexa: ¿Intereses? ¿De qué estás hablando? Jamás me he metido en líos con nadie.

M: Esto es por otro tipo de intereses. Solo te queda colaborar.

Alexa: ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

M: Si colaboras, entonces no difundiré este pequeño y vergonzoso incidente tuyo, de lo contrario verás cómo tu vida se cae lentamente a pedazos.

Alexa: ¿Qué quieres de mí?

M: Que te largues. Que dejes de una vez tu puesto y renuncies a tu labor.

Alexa: ¿Renunciar? ¡Jamás!

M: Sí es así como lo quieres, entonces me encargaré de que las primeras personas que vean esto sean las autoridades, después de todo, pasarás un largo tiempo en la cárcel por "abusar" de un menor de edad, sin mencionar que perderás absolutamente TODO lo que has construido. Si me haces caso, simplemente perderás tu empleo pero no lo demás, imagínate, estoy tratando incluso de darte soluciones, me merezco el cielo por eso. Tú decides si lo hacemos de la forma "buena" o la mala.

Alexa: ... Eres una maldita.

M: Insúltame todo lo que quieras querida, nada de eso cambiará las cosas. Tú escoges si será malo o peor para ti.

Alexa:… (Llorando) Está bien, tú ganas.

M: ¿Ves cómo no fue tan difícil? Me gusta cuando la gente coopera. Le dirás a tu jefe que estas indispuesta y rechazarás cualquier tipo de oferta que te ofrezcan a menos que te diga lo contrario. Y si te piden recomendar a alguien para el puesto, se lo darás a Colette Camus.

Alexa: ¡¿Colette Camus?! ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? ¿Tienes una idea de su nivel de periodismo? ¡Harás que esta editorial se vaya por el tacho!

M: El prestigio no es problema de mi empleador. Cualquier marioneta le es útil, mientras más mediocre, mejor.

Alexa: (Llorando de rabia e impotencia) Son unos monstruos.

M: Empaca tus cosas y lárgate de aquí. No quiero que te aparezcas en esta editorial y mucho menos verte por ahí. Si te ofrecen algo lo rechazarás, o de lo contrario, ya sabes lo que te espera ¿te quedó claro?

Alexa: (Llorando) Sí…

M: No hablarás ni mencionarás a nadie lo que conversamos aquí. Recuerda que tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados, así que, ni una sola palabra, porque te irá mucho peor de lo que te imaginas. Por cierto, aquí tienes (le extiende una carta).

Alexa: ¿Qué es esto?

M: Tu carta con lo que le dirás al jefe. Mi empleador no quiere correr ningún riesgo. Estaremos en contacto, ex editora Alexa (se retira).

Alexa: …Esto no puede estar pasando… En qué momento alguien quiso destruirme de tal forma (llora amargamente).

 ** _Una hora más tarde_**

Dominic: Jefecita, ya llegue (dice mientras abre la puerta). No vas a creer lo que te traje, estoy seguro que te va a… (Se percata de que Alexa no está y tampoco sus cosas). ¿Jefa? ¿Jefecita? ¿Alexa? Qué raro ¿se habrá ido a casa tan temprano? O… simplemente no quería salir conmigo jaja, Dominic eres un… estúpido.

 ** _Al día siguiente: Pueblo Boceto_**

Grace: Serena ¿todo listo?

Serena: Sí mamá (mientras sacaba sus maletas). Pierre no debe tardar mucho.

Grace: (Sonreía) Me da mucho gusto salir de viaje contigo después de tanto tiempo (abraza a Serena).

Serena: (Devuelve el abrazo) Sí mamá, tú y yo pasando tiempo de calidad, prometo que nada nos arruinará estos días que tendremos solas.

Grace: Sí, y si se acerca algún paparazi, ya sabes que haré.

Serena: Jiji, pues sí, siempre lo has hecho.

 ***Llega Pierre***

Pierre: Buenas tardes señorita Serena, señora Grace. Déjenme ayudarles con su equipaje (empezaba a subir las maletas).

Serena: Hola Pierre, muchas gracias. Subamos mamá.

Grace: Bien hija, vamos Pueblo Fresco, la casa de mi amiga no queda exactamente ahí, sino un tanto alejada, para evitar cualquier molesto reportero.

 ***De camino***

Serena: Mamá ¿no dejaste a alguien para que se encargue de la casa?

Grace: Sí, no te preocupes. Alice se encargará de darle una vuelta de vez en cuando.

Serena: ¿La señora Alice? ¿La mamá de Calem?

Grace: Sí, después de todo somos vecinas y muy buenas amigas, además de que tú y Calem también se llevan bastante bien.

Serena: Sí, es un gran chico. Me da gusto ver cómo va tan bien su relación con Shauna, se nota que la ama mucho.

Grace: No le digas a Shauna, pero Alice me ha contado que Calem planea pedirle matrimonio a tu amiga.

Serena: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿En serio? Oh por Arceus, eso hará muy feliz a Shauna.

Grace: Sí, Alice dijo que ya tienen varios años saliendo y que nunca había visto a una chica hacer tan feliz a su hijo.

Serena: Me ha dado mucho gusto escuchar esa noticia.

Grace: Me pregunto cuándo estarás tú en la misma situación, querida.

Serena: M-mamá, p-pero que cosas dices… claro que me gustaría, pero creo que es muy pronto, aunque…

Grace: Le dirías que sí inmediatamente a Ash, te conozco demasiado bien.

Serena: No te puedo engañar, es uno de mis más grandes sueños (se sonroja).

Grace: Descuida hija, sé que es un gran muchacho, aunque igual debe convencerme totalmente, no soy nada voluble cuando se trata de mi pequeña.

Serena: Jaja, tú no cambias mamita.

Grace: Lo sé hija, es lo que me caracteriza.

… … …

… … …

 ** _En Kanto_**

Ash, Leaf y Scott finalmente habían llegado a Kanto y se dirigían a Pueblo Paleta. Llegaron bastante agotados y Leaf se había quedado dormida por lo que decidieron llevarla primero a su casa.

Ash: Leaf, Leaf, despierta (la movía suavemente).

Leaf: (Despertando y bostezando) Hola Ash ¿ya llegamos?

Ash: Sí y te quedaste dormida. Estas un poco adormilada así que te llevaremos primero a tu casa ¿nos indicas dónde?

Leaf: Sí, doblas a la izquierda antes de llegar al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, la casa verde que está cerca de la colina.

Scott: Perfecto, vamos para allá.

 ***Ya en casa de Leaf***

Leaf: Ash, Scott, estoy muy agradecida por todo, sobre todo por haberme salvado de aquel maleante. De verdad eres una gran persona, Ash.

Ash: No tienes nada que agradecer, más bien ¿te veré luego?

Leaf: Sí, cuenta con ello.

Ash: Genial, yo vivo en una casa blanca con algunas vallas, la reconocerás por el nombre en el buzón.

Leaf: Descuida, más tarde iré a visitarte, tal vez podamos ir juntos al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Ash: Cuenta con ello.

Leaf: Ash, espera (lo abraza)… Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí (le da un beso en la mejilla para luego entrar).

Ash: (Avergonzado) Bien… adiós (quien trataba de asimilar los gestos afectuosos de Leaf).

Scott: Oye Romeo ¿te quedarás parado ahí todo el día o iremos a tu casa?

Ash: (Saliendo de su trance) S-sí, perdón, vamos (se sube al auto).

 ***En casa de Ash***

Ash: ¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué!

Mr. Mime: ¡Mime!

Ash: Hola Mr. Mime ¿cómo estás? ¿Y mamá?

Delia: ¿Ash? ¡Ash! Hijo, me da mucho gusto verte (lo abraza).

Ash: (Corresponde el abrazo) Yo también quería verte. Podríamos decir que me quedaré una temporada contigo.

Delia: ¿Cómo así lo decidiste?

Scott: Digamos que yo soy el culpable ¿cómo está señora Delia?

Delia: Hola Scott. Gracias por hacer entrar en razón a Ash de que debe tomarse unas vacaciones de vez en cuando.

Ash: Sí, era bueno darse un respiro después de tanto entrenamiento, ya sabes, respirar otros aires, como en los viejos tiempos.

Delia: Me da mucho gusto tenerte nuevamente en casa hijo. Pensé que llegarías ayer, más bien debes estar muy hambriento.

Ash: Y que lo digas, tuvimos un viaje realmente largo y con algunos inconvenientes, pero lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí.

Delia: No se diga más, te prepararé todos tus platos favoritos.

Ash: Perfecto mamá, muero de hambre.

Delia: Scott ¿te quedas a almorzar?

Scott: Sí muchas gracias, aunque ahora mismo quiero descansar un rato, sí que ha sido un largo viaje.

Ash: Bien, iré a darme un baño y luego descansaré un rato.

Delia: No te preocupes hijo. Sólo avísame. Ven Mr. Mime, ayúdame con la cocina. Scott, puedes descansar un rato en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Scott: Muchas gracias señora.

 ***Al cabo de unas horas***

La madre de Ash conocía muy bien el apetito voraz de su hijo, por lo que había preparado un gran festín con distintos platillos, todos del gusto de su primogénito quién no pudo esperar más y empezó a comer.

Ash: Mamá, sí que extrañaba mucho tu comida (lloraba cómicamente).

Scott: Nada supera el sabor de una buena comida casera.

Delia: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y bien ¿Qué tienes planeado para tus vacaciones?

Ash: No mucho, pero lo que sí quiero hacer es salir de viaje contigo ¿Qué te parece?

Delia: ¿Lo dices en serio hijo? ¿De verdad?

Ash: Sí mamá, hace mucho tiempo no hacemos ningún tipo de actividad como familia y creo que sería un buen momento para ponernos al día ¿Qué te parece?

Delia: (Lagrimeando) Ay Ash, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decirme eso.

Ash: (Mirando con ternura a su madre) Tranquila, nuestra pequeña familia tiene derecho a tomarse un respiro, además, gracias al generoso sueldo de Scott, podemos permitirnos darnos algunos lujos.

Scott: Lo que me recuerda (le entrega un sobre), ten Ash.

Ash: (Abre el sobre) ¿P-pero que es esto? ¿Qué son todas estas cifras?

Scott: Es tu cheque por todas las vacaciones acumuladas que has dejado. Además de tus viáticos y demás cosas.

Delia: (Asombrada mirando el cheque) ¡Wow! Scott ¿de verdad todo esto le corresponde a mi Ash?

Scott: Sí, todas esas vacaciones tienen un precio y unos viáticos que le corresponden como trabajador, estaba esperando el día que por fin recapacite para tomarse un respiro y ahí entregárselo.

Ash: Scott, de verdad muchas gracias.

Scott: No hay que agradecer muchacho, es lo que te corresponde, eres un gran entrenador y le has traído una gran popularidad al Frente Batalla.

Ash: Eso es cierto. Más bien, yo ya terminé, ahora mismo iré con el profesor Oak ¿me acompañas Scott?

Scott: Sí, después de todo también tengo que hablar unos asuntos con el profesor.

Delia: Bien hijo, ve con cuidado. Te estaré esperando para cenar más tarde.

Ash: No te preocupes mamá. Scott, primero debemos ir a ver a Leaf, le dije que sí podíamos ir juntos.

Delia: ¿Leaf? ¿Quién es?

Ash: Leaf es una chica de Pueblo Paleta, mamá. Increíblemente no la conocía sino hasta ayer, no precisamente en una situación agradable pero creo que nos hemos hecho buenos amigos.

Delia: ¿Leaf? Qué raro, no me suena de ninguna parte.

Ash: Tal vez la traiga más tarde para que la conozcas, después de todo hay varias cosas que ni yo sé de ella, pero es una gran chica y estoy seguro de que te caerá muy bien.

Delia: Bueno hijo, sabes que puedes avisarme sobre cualquier cosa. Te veo más tarde ¿sí?

Ash: De acuerdo, adiós mamá.

Scott: Adios señora Delia (se retiran).

Delia: (pensando) ¿Leaf? No recuerdo mucho a alguna niña que se llame así.

 ***En casa de Leaf***

Leaf: (Abre la puerta) Hola Ash ¿Descansaste bien? ¿Listo para ir a ver al profesor?

Ash: Te iba a preguntar lo mismo. Sí, vamos allá.

Leaf: Genial, por cierto ¿Cómo está Scott?

Scott: Bastante relajado y satisfecho. Ash y yo comimos bastante bien en su casa.

Leaf: Me alegro mucho de oír eso. Vamos para allá.

 ** _Laboratorio del Profesor Oak_**

Ash: Vaya, hace tanto tiempo que no vengo por aquí. Me siento bastante nostálgico.

Leaf: Dímelo a mí, no vengo tampoco hace regular tiempo. Bien, no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a saludar al profesor.

*tocan el timbre*

Tracey: ¿Sí?

Ash: Tracey, viejo amigo ¿cuánto tiempo?

Tracey: ¿Ash? ¿Eres tú? ¡Ash! Que gusto volver a verte, sí, han pasado siglos (lo saluda).

Leaf: Hola Tracey ¿cómo has estado?

Tracey: Hola Leaf, también me da gusto verte, no te vi desde la última vez que Gary pisó estos lares.

Leaf: Sí, y que lo digas, pero bueno ¿está el profesor?

Ash: Vinimos a visitarlo un rato.

Tracey: Pues ahora mismo está algo ocupado, pero pasen y espérenlo dentro mientras les ofrezco algo de beber.

Scott: El buen Tracey, siempre tan hospitalario como siempre.

Tracey: ¡Scott! Que gusto verte, pasen por favor.

 ***Ya dentro del laboratorio***

Tracey: El profesor ahora mismo está bastante concentrado en una nueva investigación, al parecer es bastante confidencial ya que ni yo se demasiados detalles de tal proyecto.

Scott: ¿Tanto así? Parece que fuera el gobierno quien se lo hubiera encargado.

Tracey: Bueno, es algo así. No puedo comentar demasiado, sería mejor que el mismo profesor lo haga.

Ash: Sí, comprendo.

 ***Se escucha una explosión***

Leaf: ¿De dónde vino esa explosión?

Ash: Se ha escuchado demasiado cerca.

Tracey: No, ¡PROFESOR!

El grupo salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera del laboratorio. Se percataron que había una pequeña cúpula de la cual estaba saliendo humo. Los Pokémon que vivían en el laboratorio se acercaron rápidamente a ayudar en todo lo posible. Para tratar de disipar el humo y entrar al recinto, Ash y Leaf sacaron a sus Pokémon.

Ash: ¡Pidgeot! ¡Usa Despejar para disipar el humo!

Leaf: ¡Sandslash usa Fuerza para mover los escombros!

Tracey: (Ayudando para poder entrar al edificio) ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor!

Scott: ¡Por aquí! ¡Ya lo encontré! ¡Ayúdenme a sacarlo!

Tracey: Oh no, se ve muy mal (estaba herido y apenas respiraba).

Leaf: Tómale el pulso por favor.

Tracey: Aún está con vida, pero está muy débil.

Ash: De prisa, hay que llevarlo inmediatamente a un hospital.

Scott: Sí, traeré el auto enseguida.

El grupo se dirigió inmediatamente al hospital llevando al profesor, el cual estaba bastante débil, además de que por su avanzada edad, sus signos vitales se debilitaban con mayor rapidez. Al llegar, lo llevaron inmediatamente a la unidad de cuidados intensivos para revisar el estado de Oak. Pasaron unas horas hasta que el médico salió para darles el diagnóstico al preocupado grupo.

Tracey: ¡Doctor! ¡¿Cómo está el profesor?! ¡Dígame por favor que se pondrá mejor!

Doctor: Tranquilo muchacho. El profesor Oak estará bien. Tiene varias heridas que ya hemos suturado, aunque ahora mismo está con oxígeno debido a que aspiró demasiado humo. ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió?

Ash: Nosotros fuimos a visitar al profesor quien estaba trabajando en algo pero en otra parte del laboratorio y al parecer salió mal.

Leaf: Escuchamos la gran explosión y vimos el lugar hecho escombros.

Scott: No sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que provocó la explosión.

Doctor: Ya veo. ¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar del profesor?

Tracey: No pero somos amigos de él.

Doctor: ¿No hay ningún familiar cerca o algo por el estilo? Lo que pasa es que debido a su condición algo delicada, lo ideal será que alguien se quede a cuidarlo.

Tracey: No hay problema, yo tomaré esa responsabilidad.

Ash: ¿Estás seguro Tracey? ¿No sería mejor llamar algún familiar del profesor?

Tracey: Muy seguro. He pasado los últimos años de mi vida al lado del profesor. Más que mi maestro lo considero como el padre que nunca tuve. Ha hecho mucho por mí y esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Leaf: Aun así creo que sería ideal informarles a sus familiares. Llamaré a Gary y lo pondré al tanto de la situación.

Delia: ¿Ash? ¿Chicos?

Ash: Hola mamá.

Delia: ¿Cómo está Samuel?

Ash: Estable. Ya han curado sus heridas, aunque ahora mismo está con oxígeno.

Delia: Pobre Samuel ¿Quién se encargará de cuidarlo?

Leaf: Tracey se ha ofrecido, por cierto, mucho gusto señora Ketchum, soy Leaf.

Delia: Mucho gusto Leaf, tú debes ser la nueva amiga de Ash, me dijo que era de Pueblo Paleta, pero no recuerdo haberte visto mucho.

Leaf: Sí, eso me dice mucha gente, lo que pasa es que antes era muy tímida. Pero como referencia, mi mamá era la florista del pueblo.

Delia: ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres hija de Amanda! Le llamábamos Mandy, no sabía que tenía una hija y mucho menos tan hermosa.

Leaf: (Sonrojada) Gracias por el comentario señora Delia.

Delia: Doctor ¿Cuándo podremos ver a Samuel?

Doctor: Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar. Ahora mismo está profundamente dormido debido al sedante que le aplicamos. Será mejor que lo vengan a ver mañana.

Delia: De acuerdo. Chicos, vamos a casa a cenar.

Tracey: Yo me quedaré señora Ketchum, estaré cuidando al profesor.

Delia: Eres muy gentil, pero ¿Quién cuidará el laboratorio?

Tracey: Rayos, había olvidado ese detalle.

Ash: Tranquilo amigo, yo puedo cubrirte. Además será una gran ocasión para pasar tiempo de calidad con todos mis amigos.

Leaf: Yo te acompañaré Ash, después de todo será una gran experiencia para conocer mejor a todos tus Pokémon.

Delia: Me da mucho gusto que hagan todo lo posible por ayudar a Samuel. No te preocupes Tracey, yo me encargaré de traerte siempre algo de comer, de paso que te ayudo a cuidar a Samuel.

Tracey: Muchas gracias, usted siempre es muy considerada señora Delia.

Ash: Pero antes hay que informarle a Gary de la situación.

Delia: Sí, llamémoslo desde la casa.

Scott: Adelante, yo los llevo.

Leaf: Llamaré también a mamá para decirle que me quedaré en el laboratorio, no creo que le importe.

… … …

… … …

 ** _En Kalos: Ciudad Luminalia_**

Un hombre joven de tez blanca, gafas negras y cabello del mismo color estaba sentado en el comedor de su departamento mientras volvía a leer por centésima vez su reportaje sobre la migración de los Squirtle, aunque eso ya poco le importaba ya que no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasó con su querida jefa

¿Por qué no quiso salir con él? ¿Acaso fue muy osado con su petición? No, no podía ser eso, se conocían desde la universidad ¿Por qué se habría ido sin decir nada? ¿Es que acaso no era de su agrado estar junto a él? No, eso tampoco tenía sentido, o ¿Quizás solo lo hacía porque se trataba de trabajo? El joven reportero Dominic maquinaba muchas cosas mientras bebía una taza de té. No quería llamarla, se sentía humillado, algo burlado, y sobre todo, rechazado.

*Ring ring*

Dominic: ¿Hola?

¿?: Dominic, soy Patrick ¿llamo en buen momento?

Dominic: ¿Cómo está señor Patrick? Solo estaba revisando una vez más mi reportaje ¿necesita algo?

Patrick: Te llamaba para preguntarte algo ¿Sabes qué pasa con Alexa?

Dominic: No señor, para nada. La última vez que la vi fue ayer en la noche. Salí a cenar y ella se quedó revisando unos reportajes para la próxima publicación, pero de ahí no sé nada más.

Patrick: Uf… Dominic, Alexa habló conmigo hoy en la mañana, fue a verme a la oficina y presentó su carta de renuncia.

Dominic: ¡¿QUÉ?! Eso no es posible, pero ¿cómo?

Patrick: Eso es algo que tampoco entiendo. Me tomó por sorpresa cuando llegó.

Dominic: Pero ¿Qué motivos dio para irse?

Patrick: Sólo dijo que tenía un nuevo proyecto en mente y que debía viajar muy lejos, lo cual haría que su labor como editora principal se viera interrumpida. No dijo donde se iba, sólo que era un proyecto bastante grande y personal.

Dominic: ¿Viaje largo? Jamás lo había mencionado, pero señor ¿por qué me pregunta a mí sobre si sé algo?

Patrick: Es que últimamente he visto que han tenido varios proyectos juntos, incluso pasa más tiempo contigo que con su propia hermana, a la cual también llamé para comentarle un poco sobre ello pero me dijo que no sabía nada ya que muchas veces Alexa se enrumba en algún viaje de investigación sin decir nada.

Dominic: ¿Cree que se trate de algún viaje de esos?

Patrick: No lo sé, solo que me sigue pareciendo muy extraño.

Dominic: La pregunta es, sin Alexa ¿Quién será el nuevo editor o editora?

Patrick: Alexa tiene una recomendación, pero la daré a conocer el lunes, en fin, si sabes algo de Alexa, no dudes en comunicarme.

Dominic: Descuide, lo mantendré al tanto. Buenas noches.

Patrick: Buenas noches Dominic.

… … …

… … …

Dominic se había quedado pensando ¿Qué está pasando por la cabeza de Alexa? ¿Realmente ese fue el motivo que la llevó a renunciar? Él quería respuestas, aunque lo más importante sería el tema del futuro de la editorial ¿Quién era la persona recomendada por la misma Alexa? Ella no confiaba en cualquier persona para encargarle puestos importantes, mucho menos uno en el que llevaba casi toda su vida trabajando. Muchas interrogantes y poco tiempo, era hora de investigar un poco, aunque no se podía hacer demasiado debido a que faltaban pistas.

 ** _Pueblo Fresco (afueras)_**

Grace: Liz, querida, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Liz: El gusto es mío Grace, gracias por venir a visitarme y pasar unos días conmigo y mi familia.

Grace: Sí, vine con mi hija ¿te acuerdas de Serena?

Serena: ¿Cómo está señora Liz? Espero me recuerde.

Liz: ¡Cómo no te voy a recordar! Si te vi cuando eras una pequeña niñita, solo mírate, estas enorme y muy hermosa, por algo eres la actual Reina de Kalos.

Serena: (Sonrojada) Jiji, muchas gracias, de hecho ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones y quería pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi mamá, después de todo, con mi carrera y presentaciones vivo bastante ocupada.

Liz: Me imagino cariño.

*Se escucha el llanto de un bebé*

Liz: Oh, ese debe ser el pequeño Timmy, vengan para que lo conozcan.

*Llegan al cuarto*

Liz: (Cargando al bebé) Ya, ya mi bebé, mami está aquí para cuidarte (le empezó a dar de lactar).

Grace: ¿Este es el pequeño Timmy? Es una preciosura amiga, es muy hermoso.

Serena: Sí, que lo es, tan tierno y pequeñito.

Liz: Sí, mi bebé es el mejor regalo que he podido recibir. Después de tanto tiempo Dennis y yo por fin pudimos tenerlo. Hemos esperado tanto por él y ahora me parece un sueño que por fin lo tengamos a nuestro lado (dijo emocionada y nostálgica dejando de darle de lactar).

Grace: Parece que ya se tranquilizó.

Liz: Sí, tenía hambre. Como padres primerizos han sido días bastante difíciles, lo bueno es que Dennis me apoya bastante, aunque llegue muy cansado de trabajar.

Grace: Sí, después de todo así es cuando se tiene hijos. ¿Puedo cargarlo un momento?

Liz: Seguro.

Grace: (Tomando al bebé en sus brazos) Ay pero que hermosura, se parece mucho a ti. Por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?

Liz: Mañana cumple un mes. El tiempo pasa volando, cuando menos te lo esperes ya son grandes y tienen responsabilidades.

Serena veía con mucha ternura cómo su mamá cargaba al pequeño hijo de su amiga, tal escena le parecía de lo más enternecedora. Liz pudo percatarse de eso y le hizo una pregunta a Serena.

Liz: ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Serena: ¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto.

Grace: Bien, toma querida, con mucho cuidado.

Serena: Es muy bello y pequeño…

Serena cargaba al bebé entre sus brazos y lo miraba con dulzura. El bebé empezó a hacer ruiditos cómo para querer despertarse, por lo cual empezó a arrullarlo y mecerlo suavemente para poder hacerlo dormir. La escena era de lo más mágica y memorable para la peli miel, por un momento se imaginó cómo sería cuando ella tuviera sus propios hijos, sus hijos con ese chico al que tanto ama. Se imaginaba todo el escenario, tenía una linda bebé entre sus brazos, rubia, de piel blanca como ella, pero heredando de su padre esos hermosos ojos color caramelos y esas singulares marcas en sus mejillas. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al imaginar tal cosa, parecía muy real. Grace y Liz la miraban bastante conmovidas, su madre sabía perfectamente lo que su hija imaginaba así que la dejó seguir con lo suyo, mientras que Liz se hacía una idea de lo que podía pasar en ese momento por la cabeza de la hija de su amiga, solo la dejo con aquella fantasía con la que tanto disfrutaba.

 ** _Ciudad Luminalia: Callejón 4_**

Podemos observar a "M" en el suelo, bastante agotada y con la respiración agitada. Al parecer su empleadora había dejado a sus Pokémon jugar con ella, lanzarla por los aires con poderes psíquicos, enrollarla y estrujarla con la cola o tentáculos de los Pokémon de su jefa. Sin embargo, era hora de seguir desarrollando el plan.

¿?: Bien "M", has hecho un gran trabajo y como muestra de mi gratitud, mis Pokémon han jugado contigo por varias horas para tu deleite, tal y cómo querías que fueran los juegos.

M: Estoy muy agradecida madame, es usted siempre muy generosa con esta simple esclava.

¿?: Ahora que Alexa ya está lejos y dejó la "recomendación" que le diste, podemos empezar a desarrollar lo que queda del plan.

M: Sí madame, según me informan mis fuentes, Serena ya está junto a su madre en Pueblo Fresco, todo listo para empezar, mañana a partir de las 10 am.

¿?: Perfecto. Me informaste también que nuestro cómplice ya está listo.

M: Sí, Colette se quedará en Luminalia esperando la llamada del jefe para asumir la cabeza de la editorial, su marido ya está instalado en Pueblo Fresco.

¿?: ¿Despistaste a todo aquel que quiera adelantarse a tal primicia?

M: Sí. Serena no está dentro de Pueblo Fresco como tal, sino en una cabaña a una media hora del pueblo. Bernard está acampando cerca del lugar y ya tiene todo cronometrado de acuerdo a las horas que hemos coordinado.

¿?: No olvides que la "Gran Madame" cumplirá con su parte el día de mañana, ya tiene todo su teatro ensayado, después de todo, por algo este es su plan.

M: La Gran Madame es alguien muy sabia.

¿?: Bien "M", eso es todo por hoy. Puedes retirarte.

M: Sí Madame, espero sus órdenes para el día de mañana.

¿?: No te preocupes, solo estate preparada. Mañana será un gran día.

M: Sí Madame, buenas noches (se retira).

¿?: Todo está saliendo tal y como quiero. Haber hipnotizado a esa idiota y volverla mi esclava fue muy fácil, sobre todo teniéndote a ti mi querido Malamar. Solo espera Serena, porque dentro de nada tu carrera se hundirá y tu vida también.

… … …

… … …

 ** _Pueblo Paleta_**

Ash y Leaf habían terminado de cenar en casa de la madre del entrenador. Habían ido junto a Scott y estaban a punto de partir rumbo al laboratorio, pero primero debían entregar la comida a Tracey e ir a casa de Leaf a recoger ropa para dormir. Como siempre, el buen Scott estaba como chofer y los llevó a ambos destinos antes de ir a cuidar el recinto del lastimado profesor.

 ** _Hospital_**

Scott: Chicos, ustedes quédense en el auto, yo le llevaré la comida a Tracey y regreso enseguida para ir a casa de Leaf.

Ash y Leaf: De acuerdo Scott.

Scott: Hola Tracey, aquí te traigo algo de comer de parte de la señora Delia.

Tracey: Gracias Scott, moría de hambre.

Scott: ¿Cómo está el profesor?

Tracey: Sigue durmiendo.

Scott: Tracey, respóndeme algo ¿qué es exactamente eso en lo que trabaja el profesor?

Tracey: (Nervioso) N-no lo sé, el profesor lo guardaba como algo muy confidencial.

Scott: Tracey, sabes que la explosión lo ha dañado y también ha hecho lo mismo con parte de su laboratorio ¿crees que la oficial Jenny no irá a investigar la causa de la explosión?

Tracey: … Bien, esto es todo lo que sé. Los profesores de cada región están trabajando en una especie de proyecto, algo financiado por un benefactor X, el cual supuestamente también tiene algo que ver con los "paquetes" que se están enviando a los entrenadores. Desde aquella misión el profesor empezó a actuar un poco raro, más desconfiado.

Scott: ¿También estás al tanto de eso de los paquetes?

Tracey: He visto que los han recibido varios líderes de gimnasio de la región, pero hasta ahora ningún entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, por lo visto ni el propio Ash.

Scott: ¿Qué hay de Gary?

Tracey: Gary recibió su mega evolución de un antiguo maestro, más viejo que el mismo Gurkinn.

Scott: Ya veo.

Tracey: Mañana la señora Ketchum vendrá a relevarme por unas horas, podemos investigar algo. No quiero que nada malo le pase al profesor.

Scott: Respóndeme con mucha sinceridad ¿Crees que la explosión fue un atentado contra su vida? O sea que alguien explotó o mando a explotar la cúpula de trabajo.

Tracey: Es muy probable, pero creo que mejor dejamos de hablar de esto aquí, no es seguro.

Scott: Entendido, te veo mañana.

Tracey: ¿Dónde te quedarás?

Scott: Me quedaré con los chicos en el laboratorio. Ash también está al tanto de lo de los "paquetes" porque el hermano de Brock también recibió uno de esos, sería justo informarle.

Tracey: De acuerdo.

*En el auto*

Ash: Scott ¿pasó algo? Te tardaste.

Scott: No pasa nada, solo le pregunté a Tracey sobre el profesor, vayamos a casa de Leaf a recoger su ropa.

*En casa de Leaf*

Leaf: Mamá, ya llegué.

Amanda: Hola Leaf, me llegó tu mensaje, tengo lista tu ropa. ¿Ellos son tus amigos?

Leaf: Sí mamá, él es Ash Ketchum, Cerebro del Frente Batalla, y él es Scott, dueño del Frente Batalla.

Amanda: Mucho gusto, que honor tener a dos representantes del Frente Batalla. Por cierto Ash, tu apellido se me hace muy familiar.

Ash: Sí, de hecho mi familia y yo somos de Pueblo Paleta, mi madre es Delia Ketchum.

Amanda: ¡Delia Ketchum! Delia siempre fue de las mejores cocineras de toda la región, incluso tenía un restaurante. A veces iba a comprar flores y plantas a mi negocio, no sabía que tenía un hijo tan guapo y educado, que gusto que mi Leaf haya traído alguien así a casa, por cierto, ella está soltera.

Leaf: (Sonrojada) ¡Mamá! Estas avergonzándome.

Amanda: Bien, bien, mándale saludos a tu mamá cuando la veas.

Ash: Jaja (reía nervioso) Le haré llegar sus saludos.

Amanda: Por cierto ¿cómo sigue el profesor Oak?

Leaf: Sigue descansando, mañana despertará.

Amanda: Esta bien hija, ve con cuidado sí.

Leaf: Descuida mamá, te veo mañana ¿sí?

Amanda: Adiós chicos, Ash cuida bien de Leaf.

Ash: Lo haré señora, no se preocupe.

Leaf: Mamá ¡ya basta!

Amanda: Bien, bien, nos vemos.

 ** _Laboratorio del Profesor Oak_**

Ash, Leaf y Scott habían llegado al laboratorio. Ash saludó a todos sus Pokémon como es debido, especialmente a su pequeño compañero amarillo el cual al verlo salió inmediatamente corriendo hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Ash: ¡Pikachu amigo! Te extrañe tanto

Pikachu: ¡Pika Pi!

Leaf: Así que él es famoso Pikachu, encantada, soy Leaf.

Pikachu: ¡Pika Pikachu! (Saludaba).

Ash: Oye Leaf ¿Podemos conocer a tus Pokémon?

Leaf: Por supuesto, salgan todos (tira sus Pokeball y salen un Venusaur, Sandslash, Vaporeon, Rapidash, Nidoqueen y Dragonite).

Ash: ¡Vaya! ¿Estos son tus amigos?

Leaf: Sí, ellos me han acompañado desde mi primer viaje. También he capturado varios Pokémon de otras regiones pero este es el equipo que casi siempre llevo.

Ash: Genial, dejemos que nuestros Pokémon se conozcan.

Ash, Leaf y sus Pokémon estuvieron jugando en lo que quedaba de la noche. Se sintieron como unos niños y disfrutaron como si se conocieran de hace mucho. A pesar de haberse conocido hace poco, congeniaban bastante bien, solo que llegó un momento en que ambos entrenadores se agotaron y decidieron irse a descansar, pero justo antes de ir a dormir, Scott llama a Ash un momento.

Scott: ¿Se divirtieron mucho, eh?

Ash: Y que lo digas. Extrañaba mucho a mis compañeros, y haber pasado este momento junto a Leaf me ha dejado más que satisfecho. Más bien Scott, no me he olvidado del asunto que teníamos que hablar.

Scott: Sí lo sé, ¿quieres hablar de eso ahora?

Ash: Quisiera pero creo que es poco prudente, ha sido un largo día y merecemos ir a descansar un rato. Mañana hablaremos sobre ello y de paso investigamos la zona de la explosión.

Scott: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Descansemos y mañana hablaremos de todo ello con más calma. Que descanses Ash.

Ash: Tú igual, Scott.

Leaf: ¿Todo en orden?

Ash: Sí, todo bien, no te preocupes, ¿nos vamos a dormir?

Leaf: Sí.

Ash: Bien, en el cuarto del profesor hay dos camas, podemos acostarnos ahí.

Leaf: Esta bien, no tengo ningún problema.

*Ya acostados*

Leaf: Sabes Ash, aún no puedo creer que no te haya conocido antes.

Ash: No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que ya nos conocemos y en casi nada hemos logrado afianzar una gran amistad.

Leaf: Sí, eso sí.

Ash: Por cierto ¿llamaste a Gary?

Leaf: Sí, pero no me contestaba, al parecer estaba en algún lugar con poca señal, pero le mande un mensaje, ojalá lo lea.

Ash: Tratándose de ti estoy muy seguro de que lo leerá inmediatamente.

Leaf: Ja, ja, que cosas dices, pero sí, es muy probable.

Ash: Bueno Leaf, descansemos, mañana será otro día.

Leaf: Sí… Oye Ash.

Ash: ¿Sí?

Leaf: Nuevamente, gracias por todo, eres un chico increíble (sonrojada).

Ash: (Avergonzado) N-no hay de que, para eso estamos… Buenas noches.

Leaf: Buenas noches…

 ** _Casa de Ash_**

Delia: No puedo dormir, estoy segura de que algo tenía que hacer y ahora lo he olvidado. Creo que debía decirle algo a Ash… en fin, seguro lo recordaré luego.

 ** _Liga Pokémon: Kanto_**

El presidente de la Liga Pokémon, Charles Goodshow se encuentra hablando con unos cuantos mensajeros sobre los próximos "beneficiados" con sus paquetes.

Charles: Bien, primero quiero que estos paquetes lleguen inmediatamente a Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova. Ya cubrimos a los que queríamos en Kalos.

Repartidor: Señor, también tenemos dos paquetes dirigidos aquí mismo a Kanto.

Charles: Sí, pero por ahora sólo envíen uno, el que va dirigido a la chica. Como siempre, asegúrense de que la persona a quién va dirigido el paquete sea quien lo reciba.

Repartidor: Como ordene señor.

Gurkinn: Charles, sigo pensando que no es demasiado prudente seguir con esto. La mega evolución requiere mucha práctica y entrenamiento especial.

Charles: Lo sé, pero por ello no le estamos enviando estos paquetes a cualquiera, son personas elegidas por su gran capacidad de lucha. Sabes que jamás le enviaría este poder a cualquiera, de lo contrario no hubieras accedido. Además, la situación actual lo amerita.

Gurkinn: (Suspira) Sí, esos entrenadores son quienes se encargarán de defender a sus regiones, cueste lo que cueste.

Charles: No haré ningún anuncio hasta asegurarme de que todos aquellos que han sido elegidos tengan dicho paquete. Por cierto ¿Le has contado algo a tu nieta?

Gurkinn: No, Korrina cree que es parte de un entrenamiento y eso le estoy haciendo creer. No quiero alertarla demasiado, después de todo es mi única familia y… no quiero perderla, no a ella también.

Charles: Tranquilo Gurkinn, sé que estos chicos pueden ayudarnos, y tú también lo sabes. Depositamos toda nuestra fe en ellos. Tiempos difíciles se vienen y es mejor estar preparados desde ahora.

… … …

… … …

Continuará…

* * *

Bien chicos ¿Qué tal? Aquí Sandy reportándome después de poco más de un mes de ausencia desde mi última actualización. Bueno, primero quiero empezar disculpándome por estar tanto tiempo fuera y tenerlos a muchos en la espera también un tanto angustiados; para quienes ya estén informados, y para quienes no, creo que es justo que les dé una explicación sobre lo que me ha pasado hace ya unas semanas.

Alguna vez que han terminado diciendo ¡Hoy he tenido un día de mierda! ¿Sí?, pues en mi caso no fue UN día de mierda, fue una semana completa, la peor de mi vida, llena de noticias bastante horribles, me enteré de muchas cosas que de verdad me dejaron los ánimos por el piso, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada y me sumí en una depresión bastante profunda hasta el punto de ir al médico para tratar dicho problema.

Honestamente no quiero ahondar en lo que es mi vida privada, pero para informarles un poco sobre mi estado anímico, actualmente ya me encuentro mejor, no estoy eufórica y quizás estoy escribiendo un poquito más serio que de costumbre, pero es parte del proceso y me iré recuperando a medida que pase el tiempo, pero no se preocupen, sigo siendo la misma de antes.

Por otro lado, de verdad chicos, no tengo palabras para describir la alegría enorme que me causó ver tantísimos mensajes de mucha gente del sitio, fans míos, gente que no conozco y que nunca se atrevían a comentar, pero para mí lo más sorprendente fue ver como aquellas personas que abiertamente desprecian el amour y a Serena, dejaron de lado dichos prejuicios por un momento para dedicarme palabras tan bonitas que en definitiva han sido parte del antídoto de aquel mal que tanto me aquejaba. Aprovecho estas líneas para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me escribieron, que se tomaron un momentito de su tiempo para dedicarme mensajes de aliento. He recibido más de 50 mensajes (sin exagerar) y sí chicos, me los he leído TODOS, TODOS SIN EXCEPCIÓN.

Leer todas esas cosas, ver que había personas a quienes la vida había golpeado tan fuerte seguir adelante y no retroceder en lo suyo fue de las cosas que me fue motivando a querer seguir haciendo lo mío, a darme cuenta que la vida no se acaba ahora y que los problemas deben solucionarse. Ver como aquellas personas me contaban un poco sobre su intimidad me hacía verlos muy valientes ante tantas cosas que les han sucedido, cosas incluso más fuertes que las que a mí me acontecen y que siguen superando cada cosa con una sonrisa, además que mis historias les hacían sentir mejor y les ayudaban a pasar un mejor rato. Con ello me quedó clarísimo que así como ellos me han apoyado, yo no dejaré de hacer lo mismo y con ello anuncio que NO dejaré FanFiction, así que pueden estar tranquilos queridos fansitos porque seguiré aquí para ustedes, así como me han demostrado que están aquí para mí. También agregar que pueden confiar en mí para lo que necesiten, de verdad.

Agradezco de sobremanera a dos personas que se han encargado de informar un poco (sin que yo lo autorice, pero bueno, no los culpo, estaban preocupados) sobre lo que me estaba pasando (al menos en líneas generales), los cuales son el señor Messer Stone, a quien ya conozco de hace un tiempo en este sitio y nos hemos hecho grandes amigos y que me ha demostrado lo importante que soy para él ya que nos conocemos un poco más a fondo al punto de compartir redes sociales e intercambiar números. Asimismo también agradezco muchísimo a Andreu320, sí, vi el mensaje tan lindo que pusiste en tu historia y también en el foro de RedFox (que actualmente se hace llamar Altair xD) , aunque no nos conocemos demasiado juro que lo que hiciste es una de las cosas más tiernas y encantadoras que jamás han hecho por mí, de verdad, Andreu si estás leyendo esto decirte que eres un gran chico y que me da mucho gusto que te tomes tu tiempo para hacer cosas así, y que tal como lo dijiste, harías por cualquier persona o colega del lugar.

Bien chicos, en cuanto al problema supongo que no tengo más que agregar. Volver a agradecer infinitamente a cada uno de ustedes por seguirme, por demostrarme su cariño y sobre todo por demostrarme que les gusta lo que hago. Con ello quiero cerrar definitivamente el asunto del problema y seguir con las historias como es de costumbre. Lamento muchísimo haberlos preocupado y les prometo que ahora todo estará bien.

Para empezar con el capítulo en sí, como acabamos de leer, las conspiraciones y demás ya empiezan a tomar forma. Sé que ahora hay muchas interrogantes por resolver, pero esa es la magia del misterio así que como dije en el capítulo anterior, vayan sacando sus teorías porque prometo que habrá mucho salseo.

En cuanto al reencuentro de Ash y Serena, lo sé, lo sé, soy consciente de que es lo que todos están esperando pero ahora con los planes macabros de "M", la Madame, y la Gran Madame, será muy difícil para nuestra pareja favorita estar juntos, lo siento pero como dije, no quería hacer una historia tan lineal así que les pido un poco de paciencia ¿sí? :D *se esconde antes de que le tiren Geodudes*

Como compensación, seguiré agregando momentos ligeramente amour así como el de Serena y el bebé, serán cositas que de verdad les encantarán, solo confíen en mí que en el momento menos esperado puede pasar cualquier cosa (lo sé, a veces soy muy diabólica).

Baia baia, Alexa tiene un vídeo muy comprometedor ¿habrá consumado el acto sexual con Ash?, sé que no soy de escribir este tipo de situaciones y que no es para nada de mi estilo, pero todo ello tiene una intención y no se preocupen, la descubrirán a medida que vaya avanzando la historia, solo quédense enganchados a ella y no se pierdan ningún detalle en los diálogos, porque puede que empiece a soltar pistas.

La conspiración de las mega-piedras va avanzando a su ritmo. Se avecina un destino terrible para el mundo Pokémon ¿qué tienen que ver esos chicos elegidos en dicho problema? ¿Acaso alguien atentó contra el profesor Oak? ¿En qué cosa estaba trabajando que era tan confidencial? ¿Leaf se está enamorando de Ash? Quiero saber qué piensan sobre ello en sus reviews :)

Bien chicos, asimismo quiero agregar que sé que muchos esperan la actualización de _"Volver a empezar"_ así que no se preocupen, me pondré en contacto con Messer para ver cuando podemos empezar a redactar el siguiente capítulo, prometo que no demoraremos demasiado, máximo un par de semanas o quizás menos ya que hay muchas interrogantes por parte de ustedes que nos morimos de ganas de responder y de paso agradecer por todo el gran apoyo que ha recibido para ser el primer capítulo.

Como ya es una tradición mía, empezaré con los agradecimientos respectivos y contestaré reviews:

 **En follows tenemos a:** Aron Kazamy, Celestian Pegasus, Darkersimp, Demon888, Issei Dargneel, JoeSawyer, KRT215, KiRiTo-711, Satofan88, SatoshiCum, Vicente benvenuto, agc1989, boomingmaster, darkzoroark123, Hamletsantiago, lupeher141099, y willy008.

 **En Favs tenemos a:** Aron Kazamy, Celestian Pegasus, Darkersimp, Demon888, GodSS, Issei Dragneel, JoeSawyer, KRT215, KiRiTo-711, Satofan88, SatoshiCum, SerenaloveSatochi, Vicente benvenuto, agc1989, anonima25, darkzoroark123, hamletsantiago, lupeher141099, y willy008.

Y ahora, los reviews:

 **1\. Andreu320:** ¡Hola Andrei! ¿Cómo te va :)? En primer lugar quiero volver a darte las gracias por absolutamente todo, de verdad, aunque no nos conocemos me has ayudado mucho y eso lo valoro de sobre manera, gracias por tu lindo mensaje y descuida que también puedes contar conmigo para lo que gustes (si está dentro de mis posibilidades, claro). En cuanto al review, sí, habrá batallas dentro de poco debido a la conspiración de las mega-piedras, solo espera. En cuanto a lo de Serena viendo tales muestras de afecto, creo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa con lo que tengo preparado. Te cuidas mucho, un beso enorme.

 **2\. LupitaChapero:** ¡Gracias! El papel que tengo preparado para Leaf aún está desarrollándose, lo de que sea una molestia no puedo prometerlo pero bueno xD Lo de las mega piedras y los reporteros, pues en este capítulo he ahondado un poco más, saludos y un besito.

 **3\. AndrickDa2:** ¡Andrick! ¿Cómo has estado? Amigo, muchísimas gracias por tu lindo mensaje, de verdad valoro mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribirme cosas tan bonitas. Bien, gracias por los halagos. Lo de Ash en duda es un tanto comprensible, la distancia es un factor muy clave y la falta de comunicación no ayudan a que la cosa mejore, pero bueno, ya llegará el momento de ambos, solo espera. Lo de que se empiece a enamorar de Leaf pues… no sé, siente atracción pero no lo llamaría enamoramiento, o al menos no por ahora. El tema de los obstáculos recién empieza, las cosas se complicarán para nuestra pareja favorita pero prometo darles aquellos momentos que tanto esperan. La reputación de Serena estará en peligro, créeme que me duele tener que hacerle eso pero es parte de la trama, al final se lo recompensaré con aquello que tanto anhela. Lo de la fidelidad, Ash no hace nada malo, no es pecado salir con amigos, pero sí, los obstáculos de Serena, al menos por ahora, no serán amorosos. Sí leí tu review y me encantó, pero lo respondo cuando actualice ¿sí? Te cuidas, un beso enorme.

 **4\. Ivan D:** ¡Iván! ¿Qué tal? Gracias, jeje, no sé, depende de ti lo de los halagos xD No sé hasta qué punto pueda hacer lo de que se concrete el AshxLeaf, pero algo tengo en mente con ellos. Bernard y Colette tienen sus motivos, más que villanos son instrumentos de las verdaderas mentes siniestras que están detrás de la destrucción de Serena. Sí, lo de Gary se me ocurrió porque es la pareja de Leaf por excelencia, y aunque no es de mi agrado, tenía que darle esa visión de chico enamorado bajo la percepción de Leaf. Gracias y espero haya sido de tu agrado, un beso enorme.

 **5\. Fanweb:** ¡Hola! Hay varias posibilidades sobre la identidad de "M", no te preocupes, teoriza, eso es lo que busco xD. Sí, hasta ahora los entrenadores se han mostrado bastante amistosos y, por qué no, un tanto cariñosos, le di esos toques porque considero que Ash también necesita algo de cariño; lo del romance, pues no lo descarto ya que sería una gran rival. Lo de la conspiración de las mega piedras, sigue teorizando :P. Agradezco mucho tus palabras así como también tu lindo mensaje de aliento, te cuidas, un beso enorme.

 **6\. Darkzoroark123:** Gracias por las apreciaciones. Lo de que en la cabeza de Ash solo hay batallas (por ahora) es más que obvio. Liza y Leaf aún tienen mucho potencial dentro de mi historia, así que no te preocupes que no será lo último que veas de ellas. Lo de "M", si leíste bien, no está puesta porqué sí, trabaja para alguien, para un "empleador", y quiere acabar con Serena porque está hipnotizada por quienes quieren destruir a la peli miel, aunque esto último se sabe gracias a mi última actualización. Gracias por las recomendaciones, no he tenido tiempo de leer nada pero les daré un vistazo y te dejaré review, te cuidas. Por cierto, soy mujer ;)

 **7\. Guest:** ¡Gracias! Disfruta el capítulo, un besito.

 **8\. MesserStone:** ¡SENPAIIIIIIII! Oh mi dulce senpai, de verdad juro que te llamaré y te diré absolutamente lo mucho que tengo que agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, te quiero muchísimo amigo mío, siempre tan considerado y lindo, eres grande, de verdad, nunca cambies querido. Sí, lo de Gary y Leaf quería agregarlo para darle un poco más de drama, otra historia que de alguna u otra forma tendrá mucho que ver con la línea principal. Los periodistas y "M" saldrán a relucir todo su plan en el siguiente episodio, mi pobre Serenita la pasará mal, pero como dije, es para no hacer una historia tan típica y lineal. Clemont también estará investigando, su conversación con Korrina la agrego en la próxima actualización. Gracias nuevamente por todo senpai, lo valor muchísimo, te cuidas, un beso enorme, atento que te llamaré ;)

 **9\. Albe20:** Primero que nada, gracias por el lindo mensaje. Hay todo un lío detrás de la conspiración de las mega-piedras, solo espera. En cuanto a lo otro, ya hablamos por privado de dicho tema, te cuidas, un besito.

 **10\. K:** No lo sé, puede que sí o puede que no, como dije, no lo descarto. Por ahora se están apoyando mucho, además de que están congeniando de una manera bastante veloz, Ash tiene ese don de generar rápidamente empatía. Ok, dale una leída xD, veremos cómo acaba esta temporada del anime. Resido en… (es un secreto).

 **11\. Maria Fernanda365:** ¡Gracias Mafer! (espero no te moleste que te llame así xD) No te preocupes, nunca está demás preguntar. Te cuidas.

 **12\. NadiaGabena:** ¡Nadia! Muchísimas gracias por todo, por el mensaje, por la llamada y también por el vídeo, te quedó precioso. Gracias por todas las consideraciones que tienes con respecto a mis historias, y sí, quiero darle varios giros a la historia antes de que Ash y Serena se consoliden como pareja. La conspiración va avanzando, y lo de Ash con respecto al rumor, no estás muy alejada de lo que planeo hacer. Sí, también me gusta la del manga pero le tengo cariño especial a la del anime, me parece super tierna y kawaii, noticéala plis :v Saludos y un beso enorme.

 **13\. Darkersimp:** Jaja, gracias por la puntuación, te cuidas, un besito.

 **14\. Guest(2):** Oww, ya estoy aquí :3

 **15\. 566:** Jajaja, sí he visto a iTownGameplay porque es el youtuber favorito de mi hermanito, aunque me río más con Fernanfloo cuando comenta de forma tan tonta sus gameplays, gracias por todo, ahora me siento mucho mejor :) Creo que conozco a ese pajarito jeje, saludos y un besito.

 **16\. KRT215:** :o

Bien mis fansitos lindos y hermosos, eso sería todo, los quiero muchísimo y les mando un abrazo enorme y un beso a todos ustedes, gracias por estar siempre para mí, a todos mis lectores sin excepción. En cuanto a _"Volver a empezar",_ estaré en contacto con Messer para avanzar lo que tenemos y subir el capítulo, no desesperen que contestaremos a todas sus dudas. A todo esto, quiero abrir una nueva sección de preguntas, si tienen alguna duda pueden hacerla y yo la contestaré en la sección en la que respondo reviews ¿de acuerdo? Les deseo lo mejor en lo que hagan y tranquilos que ya me siento mejor, se cuidan mucho ¡LOS QUIERO MUCHÍSIMOOO!


End file.
